When All the World is Two Feet Behind Us
by Malta-chan765
Summary: The nations pitted the largest war the world ever saw against one another in hope to better the environment, but when it was over and few nations were left standing in the ceasefire, Earth began to crumble. Temperatures skyrocketed and all life withered away. Nations kept falling, and the few left searched for better homes. Across two continents, nations found both solace and death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He crouched in front of the crumbling grave, a bundle of periwinkle flowers in hand. Clouds gathered overhead, promising rain, but he did not care. His hair could get ruined. it didn't matter to him, not like it mattered to his annoying Danish friend.

"Hey, Davie, it's me, Alfred," he whispered as he set the flowers down. "Sorry for not visiting in so long. It's been really hard to come with the war that happened. So many nations have fallen… I'm surprised I'm not gone as well. Mattie already has; you should have met him when you had the chance. He was there, even though I always forgot about him…"

Alfred, otherwise known as the United States of America wiped his brow. He was beginning to break out in a sweat; after the war ended, much of the world had become a radioactive wasteland, and the planet's temperature was rising each year. "Ha, it's only April, but it feels like July in the South. And we're in the North! I'm sure you've never felt heat like this before: it's awful. I feel like I'm being baked. And I'm not even food! What's up with that?" He chuckled to himself. "If someone heard me, they'd think I was insane."

"You are insane, America," a voice called from behind him.

America straightened up suddenly. "What?" He whirled around, and in the hazy smog, he saw England. The older nation stood leaning against the fence. His back was crooked: after losing part of his nation, the Brit could no longer stand for very long without getting pains.

"England, what are you doing here?" America jogged over. "You shouldn't have come all this way with your back."

"I could say the same about you. You aren't in the best shape either, America," England sighed. "It's getting very hard to stay home. Many of my people are leaving to look for a better place where they won't get sick. I'm falling…"

"So you came here…" America trailed off. England hadn't come to America for help in a very long time. Since the beginning of America's nationhood, their relationship had been strained, and even through various military alliances, the two had never personally reconnected, even though they had once been like a father and son to each other. And now England was falling, and he had nowhere to go to.

"What about France?" America asked.

"Francis," England corrected. "His capital fell. He's not fit to help a nation like this anymore."

America's eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

"A month ago. That's when I realized I had to come here. Francis called me- he used the only phone he could find- his people had destroyed the capital. They couldn't handle it anymore. They're leaving, looking for a new place. The government isn't taking enough measures to keep them there and keep them healthy, and now my country is doing it too… Scotland has already left me, and Wales… Wales is gone. Wales has been gone a long time… Didn't even survive the war."

"Why aren't you with your people, England?" America protested. "You need to try something! You can make them stay! You're England! You're the country! You have more power than the government! You- you…"

England shook his head. "It's not like that anymore. They despise us. Francis is in hiding, and he's going to come here as soon as he can. You're in the best condition now. This is the only place we can go to where we might not be killed. America, you won't be able to call me England anymore. They are looking for me."

"This isn't right, England. You weren't always like this! You have to stop. Even when I rebelled against you, you weren't like this," America snapped at the Englishman.

England stared forlornly at the nation. "I was still a nation then. I'm not now. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"You're England! Don't say that you aren't! Go back home and make things right! I can do it! My nation is so much younger and I did it!"

"Exactly. You still have so much life. You can keep going. My empire has fallen, just like many others."

"But some of you survived! You can keep going now! There's you, and France, and Denmark, and Germany, and Italy, and so many others!"

"America, Denmark's gone. He's completely submerged."

"Matthias, I don't care! He's still there!"

"Matthias is gone too. He's been missing for weeks. No one has seen him."

"No one will see you! You're in hiding! Maybe he is too!"

"America, it's not the same. There is no land left for him. There is no way for him to be alive."

"So what? He's Matthias now! He can live through it!"

"America, he's gone. There are maybe twenty of us left. You have to face it now. There's nothing you can do."

"I'm the hero. I can fix it. I'll make sure he's alive. Everyone else too!"

"America-"

"Stop. You can't stop me. I'm going to find him. Matthias is alive, you'll see."

Arthur sighed, "You don't need to be doing this. You have a country to look after, not a fallen nation."

"But Gilbert is still alive."

"No, America. Gilbert is dead too."

"No, he isn't. He's at my place. He's been hiding out the whole war. Just yesterday he drove up here from where he's been staying out in the Midwest."

"But Germany said-"

"Germany brought him here because he knew that Gilbert wouldn't survive out in Europe like the real nations would. To keep him safe, we said he was dead," America explained. He looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, reflecting a deep crimson shade off the clouds and bathing them in a bloody light. "We should go back inside. We're about to hit curfew, and only bad guys come out after dark."

"So I'm staying with you tonight," Arthur confirmed.

"There's nowhere else you can get to before curfew," America nodded, and he helped the Englishman up from the fence. Together, they lumbered back to America's house.

They were greeted with a large wilting garden and broken front porch swings. All the windows were barred, and the front door bolted. It took America several minutes to unlock each of the locks, and by the time he did, the sun had almost completely set, casting darkness over the pair of them.

The moment America opened the door, Arthur heard Gilbert singing to himself from the other room. He scowled. He thought he had missed the loud Prussian, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Hey, Gil! Guess who's visiting?" America called.

Suddenly, the singing stopped, and a familiar albino appeared in the front hall. "Iggy!"

Arthur grunted. "Don't call me that, Gilbert. It's Arthur."

"What do ya mean? You're the almighty England!" Gilbert chuckled, clapping Arthur on the back.

He scowled. "Not anymore."

Gilbert stared for a moment, then coughed and looked away. He grumbled something about it being rude to stare and finally spoke up. "I'll go get something out of the basement for dinner. Did you get anything to add today, America?"

"No, several stores have closed up. Too many people are looting them, and they need to save the rest of the supplies for themselves," America shook his head.

Gilbert groaned. "Oh, man! Soon we're gonna have to leave this place. Where will we go?"

"I guess out west. The place you stayed at is still intact," America laughed.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "That place was awful! I never want to go back there! Texas was so boring, and don't even get me started on-"

"Bloody git, you're giving me a headache," Arthur cut in. "We won't have to leave here anytime soon. This country's still holding on, as as long as it is, we will be fed."

"Arthur, that's not exactly true," America said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, during the war, things went really downhill. I'm still a country, but not necessarily a good one, and most of my country is being neglected. We've been collecting food and survival gear most of the war, and Gilbert brought everything he scavenged when he came. Who knows how much longer we'll last here like this, and if we run out of food, you two won't last nearly as long as I will, and I don't think I'll last that long. I'm wasting away: we all are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

America gave Arthur his old room from when he used to visit back in the colonial period. The room looked exactly the same; he felt like it was a bit dustier than last time he came. America hadn't been in there in at least two hundred years, he guessed, other than to occasionally dust, every ten years or so. Arthur sighed and brushed the thick sheet of gray off the bed and pulled the covers back. A spider crawled across the newly revealed surface, and Arthur watched as it scrambled to safety under the pillow.

This is it. He thought, This is where we go to die. The world is ending as we speak, and there is nothing we can do about it. Even the nations holding on the longest are falling. We're all falling.

He curled up under the sheets and sneezed. Down the hall, he heard America shout something like, "Bless you," but he wasn't exactly sure. Soon, he was asleep, though not for very long.

The moment the sun rose, America was in his room, shouting for him to get up. "Come on, Arthur! We're going hunting for more food today! Even Gilbert is coming!"

"Bloody hell, why are you waking me up this early, America? You can't be getting up yet!" Arthur groaned as the sheets were ripped off him.

"A post-apocalyptic environment is no place for sleeping in! We have to work to survive now!" America cheered. "Now get dressed, old man! You're clothes are still in the closet."

"After all these years?" Arthur shielded his eyes from the sunlight. The days were growing increasingly darker, but the light still bothered him in the mornings. Now, he could barely understand how he survived before the war when the light was so much brighter.

"You need someone to watch the house while you are gone," Arthur pointed out.

America laughed. Even now, his laugh was as bouncy as ever. "Good try, old man, but a sleeping Brit won't guard the house. You're getting up and you're going to help us!"

"I'm in hiding, remember?" Arthur sat up, yawning. "I shouldn't be seen by the public."

"These people won't recognize you! Besides, Gilbert has the perfect disguise for you. He's waiting in the bathroom."

"Fine, I'll get up, but if this is some kind of trick, I swear…"

Arthur should not have gotten up. He should not have complied to America and Gilbert's amazing plan.

"Gilbert, where are my eyebrows?" Arthur stared blankly at the mirror when Gilbert finally let him open his eyes.

"Look in the sink!" Gilbert let out his signature laugh as Arthur looked, horrified, down the drain. Hundreds of small hairs coated the bowl, hairs that had once been his eyebrows.

"What have you done, you thieving wanker?!" Arthur garbled. He could barely make words out of the nonsense.

Gilbert grinned. "Now no one will recognize you. Without your eyebrows you are a new person! Now, you can really be Arthur Kirkland."

"I can make a perfect disguise, thank you very much. Besides, what are you going to do about that hair of yours. Everyone will pick you out in an instant," Arthur growled.

Gilbert snorted. "America found some hair dye the other day. These delicious locks will be a new color by the time the hour is up!"

"Ha. I'm sure you found something equally as noticeable," Arthur snorted.

"Nein, America found black, and black blends in with the night," Gilbert picked up a bottle of black dye from the floor and shoved it in Arthur's face.

"People still notice black, Gilbert," Arthur rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. The moment he appeared downstairs in the kitchen, America burst out laughing.

"You look great, Iggy- er, Arthur!" America snorted.

"Really, you two should have trusted that I would have made a disguise better than this one. With my magic-"

"Dude, magic doesn't work if you're not a nation anymore," America interrupted.

Arthur paused. "What?"

"Gil couldn't do anything after his country fell, and he knew when Ludwig fell last night, because he couldn't feel the connection anymore. And Lukas lost his," America explained.

Arthur just stared at him. "What do you mean Gilbert and Ludwig lost theirs?"

"You and Lukas aren't the only ones with magic. You just have the strongest abilities. Every nation has something, just like how the brothers have connections. Mattie and I can still feel each other, but it broke between Gilbert and Ludwig after Germany fell. It takes only one nation's magic to still feel each other, but it's not as strong with a fallen nation because it's the other nation's magic that is keeping the bond. It's the same magic that makes us immortal. Once we fall, we can be killed."

"Is… is Canada still alive?" Arthur asked. His hand met his temple and he leaned heavily against the wall.

America nodded. "He's still hanging on. He doesn't have much more than his capital, and his health is declining from the rising water levels, but he's still alive."

"Thank goodness," Arthur nodded.

At that point there was a scream. The two men ran upstairs and found Gilbert staring at his soaking wet, black and gray hair. "It's so unawesome!" he shrieked. "What is this stuff? My hair isn't black!"

"You probably didn't do it right, git," Arthur shook his head. "Let me help. I can- Is there any dye left in the box?"

It was going to be hard getting used to losing his magic. Would he never see his friends again? Thinking about it now, he hadn't seen them since before the war ended. And the last time he had used his magic was at the end of the war. For once, he hadn't messed up a spell. It saved him, but only momentarily. Now, his nation was falling yet again, and he feared nothing could fix it.

"Arthur?" Gilbert reached over and shook the Brit's shoulder.

He jolted. "What?"

"You weren't responding to anything for a minute there. Are you okay?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, I am fine."

"Good. Now, here is the rest of the dye. Maybe you could fix this unawesome hair of mine," he smirked and handed the box to Arthur. He examined it and read the directions.

"Did you try to wash your hair?" Arthur looked up at Gilbert's dripping hair.

"Yeah, it's supposed to get the chemicals out," Gilbert said.

"You aren't supposed to do that for a while. Now grab a towel and hand it to me." Arthur instructed. It took several minutes, but he managed to fix Gilbert's hair enough that it wasn't erratically gray and black.

"Now we can go out and find food!" America cheered, and the three of them headed out.

Several minutes down the road, America began to get an itchy feeling. Something wasn't right.

He glanced behind them, but no one was following them; in fact, nobody was around in any direction he could see, which really wasn't all that far. Still, he could tell that they were not in immediate danger of being attacked.

"Face forward, America," Arthur snapped. "People will start to suspect us."

"Something's off. I can't tell, but something feels like it's missing…" America trailed off.

"How so?" Gilbert asked.

"I dunno, I feel like something is missing that should be there. It kind of hurts-" America broke off into a cough, soon causing him to double over, clutching his stomach.

"America, what's going on?" Gilbert and Arthur grabbed his arms and pushed him into a sitting position.

"The west coast, it's breaking off into the ocean," he gasped out, clutching his side.

"We have to get him home," Arthur lifted America. Gilbert helped, and the two of them backtracked to America's house.

Arthur fished the keys out of America's pants and unlocked the door. They set him on the couch, and England ran to grab a glass of water.

"Hey, America, it's just the west coast. You'll be okay in a few hours… It's nothing compared to losing your capital," Gilbert patted him on the head as Arthur returned with the water.

"My capital won't last much longer, I only hope his does," Arthur brought the glass to America's lips.

Gilbert nodded. "You know it's coming, but even when it does, there's no way to brace yourself for the pain. Many nations don't survive past the fall of their nation."

"We'll have to save his nation," Arthur nodded.

America sputtered when the water went down the throat, but a moment later, he accepted it and swallowed a few more sips graciously. "Thanks," he rasped.

"Hey, America! You doing okay?" Gilbert flashed him a huge smile.

America coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore." He moved to get up and fell back onto the couch, groaning.

Arthur frowned. "You don't need to be getting up anytime soon. You'll be staying here today."

"But I have to help us get food. I know all the places," America whined.

Arthur shook his head. "No, you will not be getting up. We can find the places ourselves. Gilbert has lived here long enough, and I used to come here all the time. It can't be that different."

"You've never been able to find your way around here. Let the hero help you," America attempted once again to get up, and once again fell back down.

"You can't even stand, let alone walk around and find supplies. Stay here, and you can help us when you are better," Arthur commanded.

Gilbert whispered into Arthur's ear, "I can stay back and watch him if you go and get some supplies. Just don't get lost."

"Okay, thank you," Arthur nodded and handed the water glass to Gilbert. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll be back by sundown."

And with that, Arthur left the house. He found his feet carrying him down the path back to the dock where he arrived. He rubbed his bare forehead. Gilbert and America had been right; on his voyage over here, he had gotten many odd looks, and a child even came up to him and asked him various odd questions that only a nation could answer, and when the boy's mother drew him away, she said, "I'm sorry, Mister Bri- Mister."

That boy had reminded him of Sealand. The micro nation hadn't survived long into the war. His metal "island" had been bombed early on, and even though his citizens had evacuated, and he was living with Sweden, Arthur doubted he lived long. Even if he made it through the war, all the flooding that wiped out the Nordics would have killed him too.

Only a few people were milling around on the docks, trading fish and other supplies. Arthur felt around in his pockets: nothing. He would have to move on to somewhere else or risk stealing something without getting caught.

His eyes scanned the area. Many of the traders were keeping knives in their belt loops or pockets. Some even had guns. Children were kept close to their mothers. Everyone kept watch of their few possessions.

Arthur approached a man nearby with a cart of fish. "Good day, sir. Might I ask where you go those fish?"

"There's a lake nearby I own. One of the few with clean water. I suggest you don't go near there if you value your life," he growled. He stared at Arthur with one focused eye: the other was wandering in every direction, pale and useless with the eyelid mostly drooped over it.

"Thank you," Arthur dipped his head and scurried away back to the outskirts.

He would have to find someone weaker or move on. Fishing in the sea wasn't an option anymore, not since they were so thick with pollution and dying creatures from the dropping salinity levels. Marine biologists had taken these post war days to their advantage as many unknown sea animals washed up on shore. He would have to look on land, but that would be hard with many of the creatures here dying as well.

In the end, Arthur followed a young man away from the docks. There was a possibility this man could help him find something. If not, Arthur felt like he still had enough strength to take this man and steal the supplies he got earlier.

After a few minutes, the man looked back, catching sight of Arthur. He smiled back at him half-heartedly and quickened his pace. Arthur matched it, and when the man checked behind his shoulder again, his eyes widened, and he moved faster, almost into a run. Arthur broke into a run and shouted, "I just wanted to ask where you're finding food!"

"It's not free! I'm not giving it to you!" the man shouted back. "Stop following me!"

"I just need to know where you found it!"

"I told you: it's not free! I bought it! At this point, the man had stopped looking back at Arthur and was concentrating solely on keeping his food in his arms while running.

Arthur picked up his pace even more. He was gaining on the man now, and with luck, he would catch up to him before he grew too tired to keep chasing after the food. The man stumbled, and, with a loud cry, he fell to the ground, spilling his bread and packages of American foods everywhere. Arthur slowed down just before bumping into the man.

"Are you okay?" he bent down to help the man. He took Arthur's arm begrudgingly and sat up. Eyes widening, he moved to grab the food closest to him. Arthur reached over and grabbed a loaf of bread, then handed it to the man. "Here, this is yours."

An idea suddenly formed in Arthur's head. All I have to do is help him with most of his things, and while he isn't paying attention, I'll take three of the packets of whatever junk that is. He won't notice the difference, what with already having so many of these.

"Thank you," the man got up and dusted himself off before taking the loaf of bread. He bent down and began picking up his belongings.

Arthur helped. Whenever the man was not looking, he would sneak one into his large pockets. After taking four of them, he resolved to giving the rest back to the man. When Arthur could not see anything else lying in the path, he stretched his back and coughed. "Looks like we got everything. Sorry for troubling you, sir. I haven't seen anyone in a while, and you had food. I must have gotten ahead of myself. My deepest apologies for my lack of self control."

"You are quite fine. You gave me quite a scare back there! I thought you were out to kill me!" the man laughed.

"Why would anyone try to kill another man?" Arthur asked.

The man said, "You don't know? Many people have been going around killing other men and women for food or shelter. They believe killing more people will give them a better chance at survival."

"How long has that been happening?"

"Since the war ended. It's been really bad back up in my state-um, where I live. Many people I know well have died up North. Many of the states there are collapsing."

"Where are you from?"

"Delaware."

"And your name?"

"De- I'm not giving that out. You may have helped me, but I am not going to trust anyone."

"Very well then. I will be on my way now," Arthur turned to leave. "I suggest you do the same before you run into any unwanted people that do not stop themselves like I do."

"Thank you!" The man smiled.

Arthur was several meters away before he heard the man call out again: "Hey! There are supposed to be twenty bags in here! Not sixteen!"

Dammit, Arthur thought. He wasn't supposed to notice! "Maybe they fell in the grass," Arthur suggested, realizing it was a bad suggestion only after he said it. Most of the grass had died, leaving only a few shriveled shrubs lining the paths. He would need a lot of luck getting out of this one.

"There's nowhere they could have fallen where I can't see them!" the man insisted, thrusting his hand out to show me the sparse shrubs.

"Did you miscount? Or drop some while I was chasing you?" Arthur suggested.

The man frowned. "Did you steal any?"

"N-no! I would never do such a thing!" Arthur stammered.

The man replied, "You're lying. Look: your pockets are bulging. They weren't before."

"I don't understand." Arthur took a step back. "There is nothing wrong with my pockets." Patting his pockets was a bad idea. Arthur should have realized that from the start, but he did it anyways. Instead of little to no sound that would come from having an empty pocket, a crinkling noise erupted from Arthur's pants. The two men made eye contact, and then another chase began. Arthur ripped back down the path, his old legs taking him as fast as they could go, which wasn't very fast, now that he was thinking about it. For whatever reason, the man chasing him happened to be even slower. Usually humans were fast than that.

These were changing times, Arthur reminded himself. The change in the environment and climate, added with the radioactive wastelands and declining health of many people and other species that would usually feed the population would cause everyone to lose some of their abilities, such as running fast and for long distances.

The man was still following Arthur when he began to run out of energy. He only hoped he would be home before he collapsed. His lungs were beginning to burn, and a growing pain in his side was stabbing him, making it harder to stand straight. His knees were groaning with every step, and Arthur's head was pounding. He would have to stop soon, and then the man would catch up to him. His only hope was to keep going until one of them got too tired to go on.

"Come back, old man!" the man yelled at him.

Arthur somehow shook his head and said, "No!" He could barely form the words in his mouth before his jaw went slack and spit flew everywhere as he hurdled over a fallen tree. Soon, he would be safe. And they would have food. Not much food, but food, nonetheless.

"Filthy thief!" The man shouted, but the voice was farther away than before. Arthur risked a look back, and, to his joy and astonishment, the man had stopped running.

"Yes!" He whispered to himself so that he was the only one who could hear it. He kept running a minute longer, then broke into a jog and soon after that, a brisk walk. He could feel his insides burning, and his throat was hollow, but he was safe. Every minute or so, he looked back at the man standing there on the other side of the tree, and eventually he turned to leave. Arthur smiled and continued on his way back to America's house. As night descended upon him, he passed by the graveyard where he met America only a day earlier. The blue flowers America had set on the old grave were already wilting. Arthur wondered where America had found flowers still so alive not that long ago. Everything he saw here was dying. Only those flowers were alive, and, even in their current wilting state, they had more life than any of the other plants.

Arthur sighed and hurried back to America's house. His bad leg was greatly paining him, and he doubted he would be able to stand much longer. If the water pumps were still working, when he got back he would take a nice, long bath. Nothing else sounded better than warm water soaking his skin and aching bones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

America and Gilbert were sitting on the couch in one of the front rooms when Arthur stumbled in.

Gilbert rose to his feet. "What on earth are you doing, being out that late?"

"Sorry, I was getting food. I was chased for it, and it took me a while to outrun him. Now please, get me a bath started," Arthur gasped as he pulled the bags out of his pockets. It was some American sweet, a fluffy cake of sorts, now that he had a chance to really look at what it was. This would not fill them up at all; he was almost angered with himself that he could have gotten seriously wounded or killed over a few bags of junk.

"Hey! I love those!" America spoke up from his spot on the couch.

Arthur looked over at him. "These? They are cakes! Fluff! They won't feed us!"

"But they are do good! I haven't seen one in years! How many did you get?" America asked, grinning.

"Four," Arthur said. He tossed one to the American. "Here, you can have one now, if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" America ripped open the packaging and pulled out the cake. Arthur crinkled his nose upon seeing it. The treat was God knows how old, but it was still in perfect condition.

"Leave it to the Americans to be able to survive the apocalypse with all those preservatives!" Gilbert clapped Arthur on the back.

"Yeah…" Arthur trailed off. "Well, I guess I'll go take a bath now."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him. "Do what? You know the water doesn't work well, and we have to do a lot to it to make sure it's not poisoned and ready for consumption. You could burn yourself trying to take a bath! Besides, you won't have enough to do that. There's barely enough water to keep us hydrated, much less clean. If you want to take a bath that bad, take some water from the kitchen and give yourself a sponge-bath."

"What-oh, right. I should have known. It's like that back in Europe too." Arthur sighed and limped into the kitchen. He found a sponge and a water bottle, then used that to wipe down his leg. His whole right side ached. I shouldn't have run like that, he thought. I should have only taken one and figured out a different way to get out of it. I should have known running would hurt me. I haven't been able to run in years, and for the first two months after the war I couldn't walk at all. I lost too much land and too many people, and I had used up the last of my magic, something that completely drained me and messed with my senses. Even after I regained most of my senses and could stand up, I would occasionally wake up with my eyes blurry or my ears ringing. He shook his head. Just if I waited, I could have come up with a better way to get food.

Arthur finished up wiping himself down and hobbled back into the living room where America was sitting alone on the couch. "Gilbert is in the basement getting dinner."

"Okay, do you want me to give him the other three cakes?" Arthur asked as he took a seat across from America. He pulled over an old foot stool and propped his leg up on it.

"Later, there's no use going down right now," America said. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Arthur followed suit, and soon, he found himself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't until Gilbert came back upstairs with several bags of dried vegetables, that Arthur woke up. The three of them sat around the coffee table and ate from the bags in silence. Behind him, Arthur could hear the old grandfather clock ticking. It was a bit slow; he could tell the clock would stop working soon, and he was surprised that it had lasted this long.

Boom! Outside, a loud crack of thunder jolted the three men out of their quiet stupor. The loud rumble shook the windows as a bright jet of lightning lit up the dim room. Rain began to slam against the windows.

America shook his head. "It's another big one. We'll have to keep watch tonight and be prepared."

"Why?" Arthur asked. His head whipped around to look outside and the raging storm that had formed seemingly in seconds. "It was so nice out when I went out earlier."

"That's even worse. These pop up storms get really bad. They don't happen very often- maybe once a week or so- but they cause a lot of damage and often cause tornadoes or flooding. We had to stay on the top floor last time. The water almost came up to the door. If it had rained much longer, we could have lost our home or at least all our food. Luckily, the basement is sealed really well. There was very little flooding. But this one looks like it my be worse. We'll have to watch it and check the basement often. Gilbert, could you pull out the radio and check for any weather alerts?" America rose from his seat, scowling when he tried to stand. "Dammit, I can't stand this."

"Then sit. We'll take care of it without you, right, Arthur?" Gilbert smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Right. I'll go down to the basement." He rose to his feet begrudgingly; the pain in his side flamed as he put weight on his foot, and he cringed.

"You doing okay, Arthur?" Gilbert looked back when he heard the Brit groan. "You should really sit down with America."

"But-"

"I'll check the basement myself. You sit down," Gilbert cut him off, that same wide grin on his face. "Okay. Here's the radio. I'll go check the food. Be right back."

America took the radio from Gilbert. "Thanks."

"If you are living on the coast line, you need to watch out for severe flooding. The ocean levels are rising, and even though the temperature has dropped, it is predicted to rise again after the storm to dangerous levels. Please seek shelters high above ground or evacuate as soon as you can. I repeat, if you live on the coast-" The staticky voice garbled suddenly as America wound up the charger on the side of the green box, and, as quickly as it has begun, it stopped. Only a loud static was left behind to fill the quiet room.

"Did you lose signal?" Arthur asked.

America shook the radio. "I don't think so…" He held the radio to his ear. "If you listen closely, there are faint voices. I think the news castor is gone." He stared up at Arthur. "The radio station is really close."

"And?"

"The water might be hitting them now."

Arthur hesitated. "And- And what are we going to do about this, exactly?"

"We can't run, Arthur. We're stuck here."

"Do you think this is high enough above sea level?"

"Arthur, what even is the sea level anymore? It's always changing. The coast used to be ten miles away!" America shouted.

Gilbert ran back into the room. "I found water on the floor of the basement."

Rain pounded against the house even harder, sending shudders through the walls. The candles flickered. Thunder boomed right overhead, and the lightning lit up the house like the brightest day, but none of them had time to think about when their days had been that bright.

"We have to go upstairs," America warned. "There are rafts in my closet we can set up."

"Okay. Can you make it up there?" Gilbert looked back and forth between the two of them. America was the first to nod. "We have to: otherwise, we will die. Help Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I can manage on my own, thanks."

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, but it was drowned out by another loud crack of thunder. Another wave of rain sliced at the windows. Wind pounded at the door, demanding to be let in, and it wouldn't be long before it knocked down the door. America and Arthur hoisted themselves up. Pain shot through Arthur, and he growled. "Blasted hip." But he moved forward one jerky step at a time. America did the same; he pulled himself up slowly and dragged each leg forward. Gilbert stayed between the two of them the whole way up, pulling them up each step when one of them tripped or stopped, short of breath.

"Come on! Stop being so unawesome and get up these stairs! You do it every day! I was dying and I walked up more steps than these!" Gilbert shouted at them. "Think of what your people have gone through! Think of the steps they have climbed! You can do it! You can make it here for your people!"

Arthur grabbed ahold of Gilbert's arm and let him drag the man over the top step, but when he looked back, America had stopped a few steps down.

"America, for God's sake, what are you doing?" Arthur shouted.

"It's my capital… It- It's under water. It's gone…" America choked. His knees buckled, and his body hit the staircase with a thud. At that same moment, a larger bang drowned out that of his body, and water rushed into the house. It sloshed against the bottom step, only a few inches high, but quickly filling the house.

"America, you bloody dolt, don't just sit there! Get up! You can do it! We did!" Arthur screamed. Gilbert ran down the few steps and grasped America's arms.

"Scheißkopf! You can't give up! Look at us! You're so young still! You can make it if we can! I'll carry you up these steps if I have to!" Gilbert screamed. He dragged the American up one step at a time. Arthur watched with horror from the top step as Gilbert raced the rising waters. Debris filled the bottom floor, and the murky water had risen another step, about to consume the third one.

Gilbert hauled America's body over the top step, breathless, and said to Arthur: "Watch him. I'm grabbing the rafts." And with that, Gilbert had disappeared around the corner.

"America?" Arthur asked.

No response.

"America!" Arthur reached out a hand and shook the American. His head lolled to the side, but a small breath escaped his lips. And another one slipped back in. Arthur sighed in relief; America was still alive, even if just.

Gilbert came back around the corner. "I have the rafts. I dragged them to the end of the hall by that huge window. When the water is high enough, we can open the window and slip out. I have some clothes for us to change into: the acidity levels of the rain is rising, so we don't want to risk getting burned." He tossed the Brit an odd looking suit and pulled down his own pants to slip on the oddly shiny suit. "There are only two, but there's a blanket. I'll cover America up with it and take him on my raft. Can you stand?"

A stabbing pain ripped through Arthur as if to answer, but he gritted his teeth and said, "I'll do what I have to in order to get through this."

Gilbert nodded. "Then I wish you luck. Be awesome out there." He flashed one last smirk and slung the American over his shoulder. Arthur struggled to his knees and crawled after the Prussian to the window. The storm was even louder here, and the only reason the window hadn't broken was because the wind was blowing in the other direction. Gilbert was lying American down in one raft, so Arthur crawled into the other. Inside, a life jacket and gas mask had been set against the side. He yanked them on and watched at Gilbert did the same for America. He gave the injured man his supplies and instead slipped a read bandana around his mouth.

"You ready, Arthur?" Gilbert asked. The water was rising higher, and they could hear it sloshing around just a few feet below.

"I'm ready," Arthur nodded, and positioned himself in the middle of the raft.

"Then all we're waiting for is the water," Gilbert said. The two former nations looked at each other.

"Should I have come here?" Arthur finally asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "You couldn't have stayed."

"But what about the people back there?"

"They're all dead, Arthur. We're the last ones left."

"But I can feel it. Some of them are alive. Like Francis."

"Arthur, I have to tell you something. When a nation says he or she is going into hiding, that means he or she is dying. Nations don't survive those kinds of things. It's like a cat: cats hide when they go to die. They don't want anyone to see them go. Nations are like that. It's painful to die. Its painful to lose your nationhood, but this is something else. I saw Mexico go, and Canada too. Alfred still believes Matthew is still alive, so I didn't want to tell him. He needed to live, so I couldn't tell him," Gilbert stared at the ground. "I didn't want him to go through losing a brother like I did. Knowing West was gone- that was hard. Mein Bruder, gone. He was younger than me, and I had lost my nationhood well before he did, but still, I lived longer than he did."

"But there's still a chance, isn't there?" Arthur snapped.

Gilbert huffed, "As much of a chance as there is of America living."

The wind howled again, and the waters splashed onto the top floor, spilling across the ground and toward the three men.

Three ex-nations.

Two rafts.

One window.

"Are you ready?" Gilbert asked.

"As ready as America is alive," Arthur replied. He turned and looked at the unconscious man. "You're the best brother anyone could have, I love you, Alfred."

And with that, the window flew open with a bang, and all hell was set loose.

Arthur couldn't really grasp what was happening, but one minute he was sitting upstairs in America's house, and the next he was gripping onto the raft for dear life as it flung him about in the gale. Several meters away, he could just make out the forms of Gilbert and America. A scream pierced the storm, and Arthur saw Gilbert bring his gloved hands over his bare head.

The rafts were spinning in separate directions now, and Arthur could not see the other men anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for this to be all over, for him to die and not be a part of this anymore. The world was falling apart, so why should he be here anymore. Obviously, his time was up, and it had lasted too long. He did not deserve this life. He had killed too many men, led them to their deaths. He had too much time to mess up relationships, and no one liked him anymore. He was the black sheep, the jerk, the…the… Well, he messed everything up, and it was his time to leave.

Arthur could almost feel the nothingness creep over him when a loud gasp hit him, and he opened his eyes. Gilbert was clambering over his side of the raft and pulling his dripping wet body onto the surface. His face burned bright red, even in the dark, and his clothes were sagging from the water.

"The raft…It tipped over… I lost America… I'm sorry…" Gilbert hissed.

Arthur could only stare at him. It was minutes before he could even let his mouth drop open, but even then, no words came out. just silence.

"I'm so sorry," Gilbert coughed.

Then the wave came.

Neither of them saw it, but it launched itself over the raft and engulfed it in the dark, toxic water, and the raft never resurfaced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He stood at the edge of the town, watching as the water receded, but not as far back as it once was. No, the ocean would never be like it was before. He would always have to live in fear of it coming back. Those dark waves engulfing him, drowning him, almost killing him. Yet, he had lived. He certainly did not know how, but he did know he was here now. The graveyard was filled with a few inches of water, and beyond that, the ocean stretched out into the infinity.

Who knew if Europe was still there, if other nations were still alive, but he could only hope. He was alone here now, in the mud and the death. Here, in the graveyard, where the body of a man lay resting, a man a dear friend of his had once been very close to, and sacrificed so much for. A man named Davie.

"You're lucky, Davie, that you lived well before this, that you lived in the prime time for humanity. You're lucky you lived a rightful life and died when you should have. You're lucky to have found such an amazing friend in America, in- Well, you're lucky, and for that, you are much more awesome than any of us nations could ever be," the man's voice broke, and he let out a sob.

But, somewhere inside him, he could tell he was not alone. He knew someone was beside him, smiling, even if he couldn't see him.

"Davie?" the man guessed, and he smiled. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lukas made himself a sandwich. It was just one of those days for a sandwich, he thought. Who cared if he was running out of food? It was just a sandwich, and there was no point to living if he couldn't have a reward every once in awhile. He only had a few slices of cheese left, but cheese and stale bread would have to do. He sat on his couch and pulled out his foot rest. His country had been working so hard to provide room for the Danes to stay, but he was running out of space in his shrinking country, and they would soon have to stop letting them in.

Lukas sighed and looked over at the closed door far to his right. Matthias was still sleeping in there well into the afternoon. His fever had risen above 104 the night before, and Lukas had stayed all night with him, making sure he was still breathing. When the Dane was sick like that, he looked so sad and troubled, and it hurt Lukas to see him that way. It was frightening how such an annoyingly lively man could fall like that. He may have been so mean to the Dane before, but now he was all he had left, maybe in the world, so Lukas could not let Matthias die.

"I'll save you, I promise." Lukas whispered as he got up. He had only taken a bite of his sandwich, but he didn't want it anymore. He would much rather see Matthias and read him a story if he was awake. The Dane loved Lukas's collection of viking stories and Scandinavian fairy tales where brave men fought dragons and beautiful princesses risked their lives for true love.

He didn't want Lukas to tell anyone, but the princess stories were Matthias's favorite.

"Read the mermaid story again," Matthias would beg nearly every night for a week.

"I can't read the same tale every day; it'll get boring," Lukas told him.

Matthias whined. "But I like it and I won't get bored! I promise!"

Now, when Lukas visited his room, the first thing Matthias moaned was: "Please, do anything but read that book. It's so old…"

"Glad to see you're awake," Lukas commented as he felt Matthias's forehead. "You aren't cooling down at all."

"It's the heat. I told you already. It's getting so hot here I'm getting overheated. I'm going to have a heat stroke, Lukas! Help me!" Matthias's eyes widened as he kicked the sheets off and curled up into a ball shivering.

Lukas pulled the covers back over him. "Relax, you ridiculous Dane. You'll be alright. You're fever is just really high. I'll get you some water."

"But the water is running out. Norge, please don't spend it all on me," Matthias pleaded.

Lukas stared at him a long time. Matthias's large, blue eyes stared back at them. Even if they were red and runny from the sickness, they were beautiful. He withdrew his gaze, and said, "You need to keep hydrated. You already didn't drink what I gave you yesterday; this can't become a habit. You'll die if you don't drink something."

"You wouldn't mind that, would you? You wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. It's what you've wished for all your life," Matthias countered.

Norway flinched. "Wishes can change."

"Not really. Your heart will always follow the same path. Norge, please just leave me be…" Matthias whined. "I don't want water. My throat hurts too much."

"Then don't drink. Die for all I care." Norway turned around and stalked out of the room, slamming the door in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lukas sighed when he left the room. The Dane still hadn't accepted the water he brought in, and for what? Norway knew the Dane was right, that the water supply was running low and he only had so much left to give before he would have to go out and search for a new resource or let the two of them die. There was very little Lukas could do now to help him. The man was dying, unable to survive the separation from his land that stole his immortality. The waters were taking his land, and Norway took all his men. Matthias was nothing because of what Norway did, but it was what he had to do. It was the only way to preserve what was left of the broken nation. Denmark was a hopeless case. ' _I'm so alone now...'_ Lukas sighed. _'Ice didn't last the war, and I haven't heard from Sweden and Finland in over a year. They had been so beaten, so destroyed. Sweden never contacted them after that day, but his people were still holding on by a thread; and Finland only called them once after that. He never told them what happened to Berwald.'_

Norway set down the fairy tales book in the kitchen. He slammed his fists against the counter and cried aloud. "Why is this happening? Why are they all leaving?" His face fell to meet his hands as he gasped. "They promised..."

 _The night air was illuminated by bombs flashing across the sky. Miles away, debris flew in the air and scattered across the lands. Humans screamed, and sirens wailed. Clouds of ash billowed up from cities that had been bustling with the happy lives of many just days before. Planes whizzed past, their engines whirring above Norway's head. There was no way he could win this war. It was a matter of time before his capital fell and his life ended._

 _Amidst the screaming, he heard a familiar shout. "Oi! Norge!" That Dane... He didn't need him here right now. The bossy nation would only hurt his country further. He scoffed. 'As if it hadn't happened already... Denmark had done nothing but destroy his economy and weaken his borders for the past several decades.'_

 _"What is it?" Norway snapped._

 _Denmark jogged to his side. Norway expected him to be wearing his trademark grin, but now all that his face held was a small frown. "They're close. You can see it from here in Oslo..."_

 _"I know that, idiot," Norway hissed. "I've been watching it all night. They won't let me help."_

 _"Because you can't die! You have to keep going for your nation!" Denmark countered._

 _"But I won't die until Oslo falls. I might as well do it in battle."_

 _"Don't say that."_

 _"Denmark, you can't tell me what to do. You aren't any better off, and you know you won't survive either."_

 _Denmark was silent for a moment; then: "Copenhagen fell this morning."_

 _"Denmark..." Norway started, but the Dane silenced him._

 _"Matthias. It's Matthias now," Matthias' voice barely carried over the chaos._

 _Norway shook his head. "How are you here?"_

 _"Not every man dies when his nation is gone. I'm left to waste away until someone kills me; I'm mortal."_

 _"Like Prussia."_

 _"Like Prussia." The ex-nation had lived past the fall of his country, but he died shortly before the war began. That had marked the beginning of the high stakes of this war and how much everyone could lose._

 _Norway coughed, and Matthias jumped. "Sorry... I came here to ask you something."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"If you live- if your nation lives, can some of my people take refuge here. We have so many homeless and many ruined lands. The radioactivity levels are rising."_

 _"I'll think about it," Norway said. He turned away and continued to stare at the bombs._

 _"You wouldn't let me die, would you, Norge?" Matthias whined._

 _Norway winced. "I didn't say that."_

" _My people need a place to live, Norge. If they don't find one, I'll die."_

" _You're Matthias now. You don't have people anymore."_

" _You know what I mean… They are still my family, even if they don't have a nation anymore. You know I'm tied to the land as much as I'm tied to the people. We all are."_

 _Norway sighed. "I know, but…"_

" _But what?"_

" _You've exhausted so many of my resources and run me into the ground during this war. How do I know that won't happen again if I let your people in?"_

" _They won't do that! I won't do that! We just need a place to go. Within a century, we'll be completely mingled in, and it'll be just like having a few more Norwegians to take care of."_

" _Or they'll all be dead in a century and it won't matter whether they came or stayed."_

" _Norge, don't say that! You're strong! I was strong! Together we can live! We'll make it through this war! You just have to let me in and I will prove to you again that we will make the perfect pair! We can win this-" Matthias was cut off by the roar of a distant bomb. Near the horizon, the two watched as a far away city flew up in flames and a mushroom cloud of dust._

" _Stockholm…" Norway took a step forward. "Den, that's Stockholm! Sweden! He took him, Den! That Russian filth took him!" Norway fell to his knees. "Not him too…"_

 _Matthias clutched Norway's shoulders. "Hey, cut it out, Norge. He could be okay. He could be alive. Berwald might be over helping that Finn, or he might be protecting some other city. You don't know he was there. Norge…"_

" _No, he was there. I know it. Just like I'm here. They're coming for us next…"_

" _Norge…"_

 _Norway stood up. "I've got to stop him."_

" _Norge, don't."_

" _I have to stop that plane. They won't take my country."_

" _Norge!"_

" _I need to go down fighting for my country, so I might as well do it right."_

 _Matthias' face fell. "Norway, I'll do it with you. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side until the end of this."_

 _Norway looked back at him and gave a curt nod. "This way."_

Norway heard a cough from the next room. A few seconds later, another cough followed, then another and another until the pauses between them disappeared. The Norwegian ran to Matthias' room and flung the door open. The Dane sat hunched over, shaking with the coughs that wracked his body. Norway grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. Blood trickled out of Matthias' mouth as one more feeble cough escaped him. After that, the only noise in the room was the rattling of his breath in his lungs.

"Are you okay?" Norway finally asked.

Matthias nodded. "Mhm..." Another cough, this one quiet and dry.

Norway patted his back and let him lean against his shoulder as the Dane breathed in and out.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

Matthias shook his head and clung to Norway's arm.

"You really need to drink your water." Norway looked at the three full glasses that sat on Matthias' bed. "It's been days since you've had water, hasn't it?"

A small nod.

Norway sighed. "You'll need to drink some now."

A shake of the head and a small whine, broken by a cough.

"Matthias, you'll die..."

Nothing. The two looked at each other, Matthias' eyes watering. He lifted his hand a fraction towards the water and grunted.

Norway leaned over and picked up the glass. He brought it to the Dane's lips and poured some in his mouth. Matthias choked down a cough as he let the liquid slide down his throat; he didn't have enough energy to swallow. He opened his mouth for more. Norway grimaced as he poured more water inside the cracked and bleeding mouth. He knew Matthias had to be in a lot of pain.

"Is this better?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Matthias nodded. He mouthed something that looked like "much."

For the next hour, Norway slowly fed Matthias water, and Matthias gradually gained the ability to make some noise, even if it was raspy and strained.

"Thanks..." Matthias whispered when the water cup was empty.

Norway nodded. "You're stupid, you know that?"

"I know." Matthias gave him a wide, toothy grin. "I'm the dumbest of them all, the King of Europe." His smile fell.

"Don't get hung up on that again," Norway warned as he stood.

Matthias grabbed his arm and begged for him to stay, but Norway crossed his arms and ignored the pleas.

"I am only getting some dinner. I'll be back," he snapped. Matthias fell silent. Norway rolled his eyes and left the room for the second time that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Several weeks had passed since the coughing incident, and Matthias seemed to be getting a little better. He couldn't talk much and was on bed rest, but he had stopped coughing and drank a glass of water every day. Some days, Norway could get him to hold down a few crackers or a mouthful of porridge, but he still worried. He knew there was only so much improvement the Dane could make when he had no country to hold him up. That in itself brought his health down to an unsafe level.

Norway brought a plate of crackers into Matthias' room. "Are you awake? I brought breakfast."

A moan told him Matthias had not yet woken up. He set the tray down and shook the mass hidden under the blankets. Another moan escaped the mountain.

"You have to wake up," Norway warned.

Matthias groaned again. "No…"

"Yes." Norway pulled the sheets off him. Matthias screeched.

"Hey! What was that for! It's freezing in here! I need those sheets!"

"Then sit up and eat your breakfast. You need to get up today."

"Why? I've been okay lying here for so long!" The Dane begrudgingly sat up. "What if I can't stand?"

"You'll be able to stand. Besides, you are useless lying around all day, and I can't continue to do everything for the both of us. You need to help."

"Fine…" Matthias pushed himself forward and rested his hands in his lap. "Where's breakfast?"

"Right beside you, idiot."

"Right." Matthias laughed and pulled the tray toward him. His hands shaking, he lifted it up. The weight of it and the loss of his strength took his by surprise, and he dropped it. Norway lunged to catch it, barely grabbing the tray before it hit the ground.

"Why'd you let me drop it?" Matthias whined.

Norway frowned. "I didn't. I wanted you to pick it up yourself."

"But you know I'm… I'm…"

"Yes, and you need to build your strength."

"But Norge…."

"No buts. I'm taking you to the gym."

"There are gyms?"

"In my basement."

"I didn't know you had a gym!" Matthias' face brightened.

Norway nodded. "I found some at an abandoned gym and brought it here. I had to use the last of the gas in my car to get it back."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I needed it."

"But you're so strong. You wouldn't need a gym in your basement!" Matthias laughed.

"I did need it. I-"

"You what?"

"You remember, Matthias."

"Remember what?"

Norway looked at him. The man appeared genuinely confused. Then he realized they had never talked about what happened that day. Matthias got so sick afterward, and Norway never mentioned it again. Did the Dane really forget what happened that day?

"Nothing. I just really wanted a gym in my house that was safe to access. Now eat up, and I'll get you some clean clothes to wear." Norway left the room and walked to his closet. He kept several light outfits good for working out in inside a drawer. Surely, he would have something Matthias would fit into.

Norway found a longer pair of shorts and one of Matthias' old t-shirts and brought them back up to the Dane after dressing in his own workout attire. "Matthias, I have something for you to change into."

The moment he walked in the room, the Dane stared at him. His eyes widened and flicked to the side before coming to rest on Norway. On his legs, to be exact.

"It's rude to stare," Norway said. He tossed the clothes to Matthias. They hit him in the face, and he let out a grunt.

"And it's rude to hit people!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

"You'll get yourself hurt if you stare at people. They don't take it too lightly these days."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see. First, you need to get your health back."

"Why can't I see now?"

"You'll get eaten alive."

"I hope you're joking."

"Only mostly."

After getting dressed, Matthias and Norway made their way down to the basement. Norway had to help the other man stand up, but after they made it across the first floor, Matthias could take slow steps on his own.

"Next is the staircase. The elevator doesn't work anymore, so you'll need to learn how to to walk down the steps again."

Matthias nodded, not really hearing, for he was concentrating too much on taking small steps forward.

When Norway opened the door to the basement, he grabbed Matthias' elbow. "Grab onto the wall. I have to go down and light the candles before I help you."

"Candles?"

"You really are a dunce. The power has been out for nearly a year. I've been using candles to light anything." Norway made his way down to the basement and lit all the candles before returning to get Matthias. Going was slow, and he feared that by the time he got Matthias downstairs, it would be time to go back up for lunch. _Maybe I should have just made this his exercise for the day. Walking must be really hard for him, after all. It was for me…_

"What are we going to do first?" Matthias asked when they got to the bottom of the steps. His voice was wheezy and out of breath, but he wore a smirk across his face. His eyes sparkled with determination.

"What do you want to start with? I was thinking walking. I have a treadmill," Norway explained.

Matthias nodded. "That sounds great!"

And that was how the two of them began their journey to Matthias' final leg of recovery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Norge, when can we go outside?"

"Not yet. You still aren't ready."

Matthias pouted. "Why not? You said I didn't need anymore help from you as long as I kept moving around and keeping up my strength!"

"It's not safe enough outside. You aren't ready for it."

"Why not?"

Norway paused. "You just aren't."

"Have you been outside?"

"Yes, it's my country."

"And mine, right? Some of my people are here! I should go see them!"

"They aren't yours, Matthias. You gave them to me."

"I didn't give them-"

"This conversation is over."

"But, Norge!"

"Leave me alone. I'm going to my room to read."

Matthias glared at him and stalked off. After sliding around a corner, he stopped and waited to hear Norway climb up the stairs to the second floor and close his bedroom door.

"If Norge doesn't let me go, then I'll go on my own," he muttered to himself and shuffled to the back door. When he was sure Norway wasn't listening for him, he cracked open the back door and slid outside. Matthias was expecting the cold to slam into him, but it didn't. Instead, a slight warmth spread over him, a similar warmth to the one inside. In fact, he didn't think there was much of a difference at all.

Either way, he shivered. This was not what he was supposed to feel when he walked outside in Norway. Oslo was cold, especially in the winter, and since the short days had only just begun to get longer, he knew it could be no later than April, and April was always still cool in Oslo.

Norway's backyard was small. Matthias didn't like it much, but he knew it was easier to get out of than a backyard that would take forever to walk across. He was still slow, even though he had regained most of his strength (about as much of it as his human body would allow), but he wouldn't let that pull him down. Matthias set out across the yard and hopped over the fallen fences.

 _It looks like a storm tore through here!_ He thought, but he couldn't remember a large storm ever passing through.

On the other side of the fence, broken sidewalks and dying grass met him. This was even stranger. The Dane slowed his pace a hare and looked around before he continued onto the path. To his left, he could see the outskirts of Oslo and decided to head that way. _Maybe I could get some food and other supplies for Norway! He would love that and realize I am ready to be outside! Oh, I can't wait for him to see me when I get back this evening._

It didn't take long for Matthias to discover that he made the wrong choice. Bodies littered the streets of Oslo, both dead and alive. Young children sat at the street corners staring at him rather than playing. Older men and women watched from alleyways and shrank back as he passed.

" _Hej!_ Who are you?" He asked.

Nobody responded.

" _Hvem er du?"_ He tried.

"Jokum," a small voice spoke. Matthias turned around and saw one of the children step forward. He was a little boy with messy blond hair, dark eyebrows, and bright eyes. Only a few rags covered his emaciated body, and he clutched his hands together as if something were about to reach out and bite them.

"Jokum," Matthias repeated. Then he said in Danish, "Hello, Jokum. I'm Matthias. What are you doing out here?"

"I don't have a home. My parents are gone, and my sister disappeared," he replied, his eyes down.

Matthias squatted to match the boy's height. His legs strained with his weight, but he managed to hold himself up. "What about everyone else. Are their homes gone as well?"

"Yes. They came here with me on a great big boat. Our home was flooded, and daddy was stuck inside. Mommy got sister and me out and we came here. They dropped us off and never gave us a new home."

"Are you from Denmark?"

"Yes."

Matthias frowned. "And they left you here with nothing?"

"Yes. They let us off the boat and abandoned us. Then mommy got sick." Jokum was tearing up now.

"Cheer up, kid. Tell me what else happened. How many people came across?"

"We had a whole boat full, but there were more people left behind. The boat men said we could only take a certain amount. They said that everyone else had to stay behind and find another home somewhere else."

"Were there other boats?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mommy said that was the only one."

Matthias swallowed. A huge lump was forming in his throat. "Tell me that's not true."

"It is true, sir."

"Who was your mommy?"

"I- she was… I don't know her name…"

"That's okay, kid. Tell me, this is Oslo, right?"

"We are outside Oslo, yes."

"Thank you." Matthias couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," Matthias whispered, but he was not fine. Norway lied. He didn't take in all his people. He only took one boat. One boat. There were so many people left behind.

"Everyone here is from Denmark. We all came here, but many people died. They got sick. Mommy said Copenhagen was poisonous and we were poisoned from it. She said I would die too," the kid added.

Matthias looked at all the bodies around him. "All of them…"

"I can take you to the shop down the street. There are some people there that can help you."

"No, I'm fine. I promise. I have a home, but I wanted to see what it was like out here." Matthias realized he made another huge mistake. Several other children stepped forward, watching him.

"A home?" Jokum asked.

"It's not much," Matthias corrected himself. "I was stuck in it for so long. It's really not that great."

"But it's more than this, right?" Jokum said. "This is nothing. People die here."

"Is it the home outside of town?" A girl asked. She pointed to where Matthias came from. "The big house that way?"

"Honestly, it's not that great, and it's not mine."

"You live with someone? Another Dane?"

"No, not another Dane." Matthias struggled to get to his feet, but found that he was stuck. Now some of the adults were stepping out of the shadows.

"A Norwegian?" Jokum gasped.

"Is it the Norwegian?" Another kid butted in.

"They say the Norwegian lives there."

"He's the reason we are like this."

"He didn't give us a home."

"The Norwegian is killing us."

"The Norwegian doesn't care."

Matthias shrank. "How do you know about the Norwegian?"

"The government told us," Jokum said. "They said every nation has a person, a Dane, a Norwegian, someone like that. They said these people were in charge of the war. I know they were. I saw- forget about that. The Dane died in our war, and the Norwegian was supposed to help him, but he didn't. He let our country die, and he let us die with it."

Matthias' eyes widened. "It's not like that! Honestly! And they aren't called the Dane and the Norwegian. It's just Norway."

"And no Denmark. Denmark is gone."

"Denmark is gone…" Matthias stared at the ground. "He's dead." _It's just Matthias now._

"Did you know him too?" Jokum asked. All the kids stared at him.

"Yes," Matthias said, but he refused to say anything beyond that.

Jokum turned to the other children. "Help him up. We must bring him to headquarters. We have saved a man from the- from Norway. He was a slave, and now he is free with us."  
They gathered around the Dane and helped him to his feet. Chattering, they led him across the town. He passed by many broken down shops and stepped over broken glass and ground up asphalt, but he was lucky to have good shoes. The children all wore socks or less, and the few that did have shoes couldn't exactly call them shoes: the soles were filled with holes and they flopped around, not completely connected to the shoes anymore. The sun shone at an angle, promising an early night. Matthias didn't dare look behind him.

"A few of the men and women from our group created their own small government," Jokum explained. "They stay in one of the shops up here and take care us of as well as they can. It's not very well, but they try. Norway does not."

Matthias nodded as Jokum continued to tell him about the people and what they did for the children until they came upon the shop. Matthias could tell it was an old Danish style bakery. Of course they would choose a place like this to work in.

"Torben is inside. He is on duty right now and will talk to you." Jokum stopped just outside the door and pointed to it. "You can walk in. You don't need to knock."

"Thank you," Matthias tried his best smile and stepped inside. At first, he thought the cafe was empty, so he called out, " _Hej?"_

"Hello," a man stepped out from the shadows. "Who are you?"

"I am Matthias. I came here and a young boy sent me to you."

"Ah, Jokum. He is a nice little kid, just like the Danes, even if he isn't really one of us."

"What do you mean?"

"He's an Englishman, adopted by a woman during the war. Nobody knows where he came from, and he was very sick when we took him in, but he was the only one to recover. Everyone else who fell sick died."

"Oh… Matthias glanced back outside and saw the kid staring at him. A flash of recognition passed through him before he shook his head. _It's not him,_ Matthias told himself. _Peter wouldn't live through that._

"What did you come here for?" The man, Torben, broke his thoughts.

"I left the place I was staying in to look around. I was sick and only just recovered," he admitted, hoping this man would be more reasonable.

"Were you from that house?"

"Yes."

"The Norwegian lives there, I've heard."

"It's Norway, and why do you say that?" Matthias refrained from saying his friend lived there. These people were sickly, but he knew how powerful they could be. These were his men afterall.

"We know he lives over Oslo in a nice house, and that is the only place no one goes. It is untouched, yet it remains beautiful. We have reason to believe he is magic and hiding himself there. Nations of the North have winter magic, I have heard."

"S- I have heard that as well."

"Then why don't you stay with us and help us out? We have been planning to come knocking on his door and getting what we deserve. Jokum has a few tricks up his sleeve to help us."

"He does?"

"Yes. Nothing I can tell you, of course, but it is quite something, he has said. An uncle of his taught him."

"That's interesting, but I do think I should go. I was only passing through, and I was heading back to Denmark. I wanted to help out."

"Denmark was completely submerged a few days ago. There was a monster storm that raged across mainland Europe. It barely missed us, but I got news that it caused the water levels to rise. It's headed for North America now."

"Oh, then I'll head for Sweden. I have an old friend I have been meaning to find."

"You won't get out of this easily. We need you here. Why don't you stay and help us out? Jokum said he needed someone to help him, and if you came where I think you came from, then you are the very person we are looking for. What say you?"

Matthias had no way out of this now. "Then you should send me back to Jokum, and I can talk to him about his plans. I'll do what I can, and then I will be on my way."

"Very well. We cannot force you to do anything, but I hope you choose to help in any way you can, as a fellow Dane." Torben excused Matthias, and he didn't take any time to get outside again.

Jokum was still standing outside the shop waiting for him. "How did it go?"

Matthias glared at the kid. "Who is your uncle?"

"I don't know. Do you know my uncle?"

"Don't play innocent, kid. I know you know your uncle, and you are trying to use his tricks against him. What is it Torben said you needed me to do?"

"I just need you to sneak inside the house you came from and let me inside. I can't get in there. Something is keeping me outside."

"Very well. I can do that."

"But you are lying. You will go inside and leave me out here since I cannot get in and will be unable to hurt you."

"You don't know if I am lying."

"Yes, I do. I'm like you." Jokum scrunched his face up and took off running down the street.

It took a moment for Matthias to process what the kid said, but when he did, he followed in hot pursuit. "Come back here, you lousy _lort!"_

The kid- Peter, he was sure- did not look back. He kept running and sped around the corner. Matthias did not stop either, but Peter was getting far ahead of him. His legs were not good still, but the child had plenty of life left in him to run far and fast.

Matthias slowed to a stop. "Fine then, kid. I'll just go back home and forget I ever saw you again!" He turned and headed back the way he came, a small smirk twisting the corner of his mouth upward. It only took a few minutes for Matthias to hear the kid come jogging back.

"Hey!" Peter, Jokum, or whatever his name was shouted. "What are you doing leaving me here? I need you and that's an order!"

"I don't take orders from little kids who aren't nations," Matthias snickered.

"And I don't take orders from jerks!"

"I thought I told you I didn't like the word jerk."

"I thought I said I didn't care, jerk!"

"I thought you get grounded every time you say that word."

"I thought you don't get grounded in a war."

"The war is over, Peter."

"No, it isn't, Den-"

Matthias whirled around and clamped his hand over the kid's mouth. "Don't you dare call me that here or anywhere else. It's Matthias, you hear?"

"Jerk," Peter mumbled.

Matthias pulled away his hand and stared at the micronation of whatever he was now. "Why'd you change your name, Peter?"

"I wanted to be Danish."

"And why didn't you say something about this at first?"

"Because you should be dead."

The words stung. Matthias knew his nation was gone and had long since accepted it, but he had never been told that he was supposed to be dead.

"A nation can live as a man after his country is gone, Peter. Wouldn't you know that? Isn't your ship gone?"

Peter averted his gaze.

"Peter, talk to me."

"No."

"No what?"

"I won't talk."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts. It hurts, Matthias."

"Peter…"

"You must be in so much more pain. You actually had land. I didn't."

"Peter, don't say that. You're a nation just as much as we were," Matthias was whispering now.

"Really?" His eyes were dull now, not bright like they were earlier when they first saw each other. Matthias grimaced.

"Really."

Peter smiled a small smile and looked up at the sky. His face fell. "It's getting dark. The animals come out now. We need to get inside."

"Do you want to come back with me?" Matthias asked.

"Is it just you?"

"No."

"Norway?"

"Yes, but he's okay. He never comes outside. I don't think he knows what's going on. Please, don't hate him. We all have it hard."

"I can't just disappear with you. Stay here tonight, and we can go tomorrow. That way we can tell them we are doing this as a part of their plan," Peter said. He wouldn't look at Matthias.

"Okay, kid. Let's get going. Norway won't notice I'm gone. He doesn't pay much attention to me anyways. Too wrapped up in his own fairy tales." He ruffled Peter's hair. "Besides, we need to get caught up on some stuff."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Norway didn't read. He said he would, but he didn't have anything else to read. While Matthias was sick, Norway read all the books in his house twice, some even more, like the fairy tales. He was sick of all those happy endings and historical novels. This was not the Viking Era. This was the end of the world. He was not out there to conquer, just to survive. For hours he paced across his room, glancing at the clock. That stupid Dane still hadn't come upstairs and bothered him. Usually he would have done that by now. He glanced at the clock for the thousandth time that day. It was nearing dinner time, and Matthias still hadn't asked for lunch.

 _He could have made it, you dummy,_ Norway told himself, but then he remembered he never hear MAtthias clattering about in the kitchen looking for what little food he kept upstairs. Most of the supplies were hidden in a secret room in the basement that Norway kept locked away with his magic. He figured the Dane must be pouting in his room or working out in the basement. The idiot would work himself to death just to prove that he was able to go outside. But he would never be able to do that. NOt unless he wanted to go away forever.

Norway stopped his pacing. _Maybe I should go check on him now. He's been so quiet for so long, it's starting to worry me. What if he got sick again?_ Norway shook his head. _Like I said before, he's probably just working out. There is nothing to worry about. Nothing. Now go check on him and prove you are getting ahead of yourself._

He stepped out of his room and slunk down the stairs. Matthias was not walking anywhere, so Norway decided to look in the basement. He opened the door and lit the candles as he headed down, but he quickly noticed it was silent.

"Matthias?" He called. Perhaps the man had finished working out and was moping in the corner.

But no one replied.

"Matthias, are you down here?"

Still, nothing.

"This isn't funny. I need you to come out. Now."

The basement revealed nothing.

Norway sighed. _He must be upstairs._ He ran back up the steps and over to Matthias' room. He knocked on the door and said, "Matthias, it's time to stop moping. You need to come out and get some dinner.

He didn't even hear a moan.

"Matthias, are you alright?"

He was greeted once more with silence, so he shouted, "Matthias, get your ass out here right now! I'm not joking! You have been moping in there long enough, and I need you to come help me make some dinner!"

Matthias still said nothing, so Norway opened the door. Just as he opened his mouth to yell at the Dane for ignoring him, he stopped. The room was empty. Norway burst inside and looked around the room. Matthias was definitely not in here, hiding or otherwise.

"Matthias, this is not time for a game! Come out from wherever you are hiding right now!" Norway ran across the house, looking everywhere someone Matthias' size could hide. He shouted for him and unlocked doors to rooms he hadn't been inside for years. Matthias was nowhere. When he had finally ransacked the whole house, Norway sank into his couch. "Matthias, please be here. Please be somewhere."

For what felt like hours, he waited for the Dane to come out before he finally resolved to stand up again and look once more. He had only barely looked through the kitchen, so he stepped inside the room once more and walked to the back door. The door was unlocked. Norway never left it unlocked.

Second, he noticed footprints leading away from the house through the mud. They stopped right by the fallen fence, facing towards it.

"Matthias, no!" Norway fell against the door. "You can't go out there! You can't get back in! I put magic around the house to keep out intruders, and I don't have enough magic left in me to undo it! You're stuck out there, and if I go out there too, I will be as well."

Norway curled up in a ball and sobbed against the front door.

He was alone.

For the first time, he thought, in history, he was completely and utterly alone.

"Help…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matthias did not sleep well. Something was wrong at home, he could tell. Something was amiss. Beside him, Peter was fast asleep, dreaming about something nice, Matthias liked to believe. He always wanted to believe Peter lived a happy comfortable life, but he knew it was not true. The poor kid had as many hardships as they did.

He sat up, unable to will himself back to sleep. "Hey, Lokum, I'm going on a walk. I'll be back in a minute." Peter and Matthias agreed to not call Peter by his real name and to continue to refer to him as Lokum. The villagers knew him as that, and if they changed anything, they might suspect Matthias. They didn't trust anyone anymore, after all.

He stepped over the sleeping bodies around him and headed outside. Everyone slept in one of the shops at night, but they changed the location often: everyone feared dying if someone fell ill, so they moved to avoid it as best as they could.

The night air was not refreshing, as much as he wanted it to be. It was still muggy and warm, much like the air of the southern part of the U.S. A couple decades ago, Matthias had spent part of the summer there with America and Canada. He left there never thinking he would face weather like that again, yet here he was, in Norway of all places, experiencing it.

Brownish clouds covered the sky, swallowing the city in almost complete darkness. The villagers left a few candles around the shop to keep out wild animals and to allow them to see if they woke up needing to use the restroom. Even so, the stars were gone, and so were the northern lights. That was what Matthias missed the most and wished he could have seen when he came outside.

"Not leaving, are you?" a voice startled Matthias.

"No! Just trying to get some fresh air," Matthias turned around to find Torben watching him from the doorway. The leader stepped forward to stand beside him.

"Not so fresh, is it?"

"Not really, but it's better than being suffocated by other bodies." Matthias motioned to the shop.

Torben nodded. "That is true."

Matthias agreed.

Torben continued, "Did you talk to Lokum?"

"Yes."

"Will you do it?"

"Tomorrow morning we plan to leave."

"To start his plan, I presume."

"Yes," Matthias lied.

Torben nodded. "Good. I am glad you understand our pain and what this country is going through. If our Dane were here with us, he would understand too, just like you. You are a good man like him, I know."

"Thank you," it took every bit of Matthias' willpower to keep a straight face and not laugh at the comment. _Like the Dane. Yes I am so like the Dane. It's not like I was him or anything. Ha!_ Matthias nodded.

"I think we should leave early in the morning before everyone wakes up. I'd like to let them go about their normal day and surprise them later rather than hurt them with the stress of waiting for us to return. Holding all their hope in our journey might get a little heavy." Matthias let his laugh out.

Torben smiled. "That is a good idea. If you want, you can wake the boy now and leave. He won't mind missing sleep. He never sleeps much anyways. He is a busy child, that one."

Matthias nodded. "Okay, I will wake him and leave. Thank you for letting me in like this." He ducked back inside and shook Peter. "Wake up. It's time to go, but keep quiet."

"Mmm…" Peter yawned and rolled over. Matthias grimaced.

"Come on, hurry up."

"Five more minutes…"

"No, we are going now. Get up, brat."

"Jerk…" The boy sat up and wiped his eyes. "I never get to sleep," he whispered.

"You'll get to sleep again soon enough. Now come on." Matthias pulled him up and helped him to the door. Torben was not outside when Matthias returned to where he had been standing just minutes before. He pulled Peter along and kept going. "We need to hurry. Norge will like the surprise when he wakes up."

"Okay, that works for me," Peter followed closely behind as they ran down the path and out of the village. It took longer than Matthias remembered to get back to his and Norway's home, but after a little while they were there again. Matthias missed it more than he thought he would. Just one day and he wanted to be back in the safety of those walls.

"Norge here we come!" Matthias whispered excitedly to Peter, and he headed straight for the front porch, breaking into a run as he went. He didn't make it far. Just before he reached the house, he ran right into a wall and bounced back.

"Ouch!" Matthias grunted. "That damned w-" He stopped when he looked up. There was no wall in front of him, just open yard. Matthias stepped forward again, stopped by some mysterious force. He was merely feet away from the front porch, feet away from being inside again.

"Norge!" Matthias shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He ran into the invisible wall a third time. "This isn't funny!"

Matthias could not move any further. He was stuck. The house was expelling him, by Norway's magic, no doubt.

Peter walked up beside him. "I tried that once. Norway blocked all visitors. He keeps anyone who isn't a nation out. We are both ex-nations, so I guess we don't count as accepted visitors."

"Stupid idiot!" Matthias pounded on the "wall" again. "Stupid freaking idiot! What is your problem? Why won't you let me in? Come out here right now and fix this! I demand you! As the King of Europe, I demand you open this now! Now, I say! Now!"

"It won't work. Norway can't hear you. He put a sound blocking system as well. Have you ever heard the storms that pass through?"

"No…"

"That's why."

"Nor…. You're such an idiot!" Matthias slammed his fists against the barrier, shouting aloud when they bounced back and hit him in the face. He turned to Peter. "Why can't he come out here and reverse this?"

"He might not know you are out here."

"But he has to know! I've been gone so long! He would have checked on me by now. He always checks on me so much…. Norge, please come out here! Please…"

Peter sat down by the barrier and pressed his hands against it lightly. "Maybe we can find a way to get through."

"Norge's magic won't have flaws like that. I've seen it too many times. He used this spell to keep me out of his room once. Trust me, there's no way through. I've tried." Matthias sighed as he remembered that day. He had run at it, threw forks at it, and rammed chairs against the barrier. They only resulted in injuries to himself. Norge had finally lifted the barrier when he gave up and left the hallway to go get food before trying again. He only discovered the barrier had been lifted when he ran right through it into the door.

Peter shrugged. "It's always worth a try."

"What would we do?"

"I snuck into Arthur's basement once and found his spell book. I wrote down some of the spells, and I still have some of them. We could try those."

"Peter, Arthur can't really do magic. Those won't work."

"Sure they will! We just need to figure out what they do!"

"Peter…"

"Come on! It's always worth the shot! You always said that, so you need to do that!" Peter pulled at Matthias' sleeve. "Hurry up, old man!"

"I'm not old…" Matthias muttered. "Now give me the spells and I'll take a look."

"Okay! They should be in my pocket somewhere," Peter stuck out his tongue as he fished through his pockets, finally producing a torn up sheet of paper. "See? I still have it. It's a little messed up from everything, but I bet we can still get something off it."

Matthias nodded and took the sheet from him. The handwriting was messy and worn, but he could make out a few of the spells. They were nothing like Norway's spells; the language was much different, and, frankly, it sounded like a whole load of balderdash. Matthias frowned and handed the sheet back. "Those aren't real, kid. You can try them, but they are no match for Norge's magic."

Peter watched as Matthias walked away. "Hey! Where are you going? You're not just leaving me here, are you?"

Matthias shook his head and kept walking.

"Hey!"

"Get a life, kid. You don't need me anymore."

Peter watched as Matthias walked away and around the corner, out of sight. He sniffed. "Uncle…"

Matthias did not return, so Peter sat down again in front of the great house. Nothing inside seemed to stir, not even in the slightest wind. He sighed. "Uncle, I lied… These weren't Arthur's. These were yours…"

Matthias walked around back to the fence he had climbed over to get out. He tested it once again, but the barrier held strong back there as well. Matthias hissed, "Norge, you are so stupid sometimes. I hate you, and I'll never forgive you. You're watching, I know it. I can feel you watching me, and you're doing nothing. Nothing! I hate you! I hate you, Norway, I hate you!" Matthias broke down in sobs and fell into the muddy ground below him. His fists pounded against the barrier as he cried, and he continued to shout. When his sobs finally fell away, he thought he could hear the words, "I'm sorry," but he knew it was just the wind. Norway never heard a single thing he said, and he never apologized.

" _Shut up, stupid Dane."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Norway did not sleep that night. He kept pacing. Pacing across the house. Pacing across Matthias' room. Pacing across the kitchen. He never stopped moving, never stopped listening.

But he knew he would never hear anything. The outside world was silent to him. He was deaf. All he could hear was the gaping silence of the house.

No more Matthias.

No more coughing, no more sickness.

No more mermaid stories.

Now he was alone.

Norway found himself back in Matthias' room when his legs quit working, and he sank onto the bed. Everything hurt. He shouldn't have been moving that much, not when his legs weren't like they used to be. He only had human strength now.

 _No, I don't. That's a lie, Norway. Don't tell yourself that, you idiot. You still have people, a capital. You are not a human now. You are still a nation. One of the last nations, but a nation._

Norway pulled up his pant leg and looked at his leg. Even though it was healed, he could still see where the bone was mangled and the flesh torn apart in the plane crash. It was still hideous, no matter how much time passed. Matthias had stared at it so much that first day they worked out, and after that, he could still feel his gaze bore into the leg some days. Norway wasn't sure what hurt more, the disgust Matthias felt, or the fact that the ex nation forgot how he helped Norway before he became sick and Norway had to care for him. That sickness stripped so much away from him.

" _Norge, are you sure this is the best idea?" Matthias asked. He was struggling to keep up with the northern nation._

" _Yes, I am sure. There is nothing else I can do."_

" _It's dangerous."_

" _Thank you, Captain Obvious. The rest of this war was not dangerous at all, as you can tell," Norway grunted. He turned a corner. In front of them stood his house. "Follow me around back."_

 _They walked around to a big shed in his backyard. The two of them ran inside and found Norway's plane waiting for them. "Get in. I'm flying."_

 _Matthias did as he was told, and within minutes, the two had pulled the plane out of the shed and taken off. The plane was not very large, and Norway knew Matthias was questioning their ability to take down one of the war planes that had been built to deflect small bombs as it carried nuclear weapons to countries that would soon become vast graveyards._

" _It's small, but it'll do what we need it to. If Russia is flying that plane, he will stop at nothing to take us down first, before he takes our people. He'll capture us and make us watch, so if we can take him away from where most of my people are and make him crash somewhere, the ocean perhaps, it'll take care of our problem."_

" _Are you sure that'll work?"_

" _Positive. I know that son of a bitch, and he wants us to watch our nations fall." Norway flew towards Stockholm, the city in flames. Even as they got close, they couldn't hear screams. Everyone was dead. "Now to find Russia."_

 _They plane should have been nearby. Not enough time had passed since the bombing of Stockholm for the plane to be very far. Norway and Matthias were still far away from the city, and they hadn't passed a single plane on their way, so they knew Russia would be somewhere around here._

" _Come out, you filthy animal, come out come out wherever you are…" Norway hissed._

 _Then a sudden chill passed over them._

" _He's got General Winter on his side," Matthias whispered._

" _And I have magic," Norway replied. His eyes narrowed, and he cracked his knuckles. "Hold on tight."_

 _Norway spun around quickly towards the direction the wind came from. He followed it as the cold grew stronger. As he flew, he began to feel icicles form on his wings, and his knuckles tightened._

" _Take the wheel, Matthias," Norway commanded, and the Dane barely made it to the wheel before they spun out of control. He held the plane aloft as Norway held his hand out and began chanting something under his breath. The cool air turned damp and warm in the plane, and the flying grew less rough._

 _Then a large plane appeared out of nowhere. It zoomed straight over them, nearly knocking them sideways. Norway flinched, nearly grabbing the wheel from Denmark, but he stopped himself and continued to chant, only stopping to tell Matthias to follow the plane._

" _Speed up. Go as fast as you can take the plane," Norway ordered. Matthias pulled the throttle forward and the plane jerked forward, flying as fast as the larger and more advanced plane. Matthias never thought a plane as old as this could do that, but then he remembered Norway's magic._

Silly me, _he thought. Together, the two of them hurried after the Russian craft._

 _Just as they began to draw closer, the plane took a dive._

" _Follow it," Norway mumbled in ancient Norse, and Matthias' hand flew away from the wheel. On its own, the plane dove after it and took every turn the larger plane took. There was no escaping the Norsemen._

 _Norway knew what would happen next. The plane would give up its escape and turn to fight. That would be when they would lead it away from Oslo and to the ocean._

 _And the plane did exactly that. It spun around in a manner Norway thought no plane could do without falling out of the sky, and a freezing gust of wind shot it forward at the smaller plane. Norway cursed aloud and dropped the plane several feet, so that it missed being hit by only a few inches. Then he cast spell after spell around the plane to block bullets and bombs from getting to it. Now it was time to begin the chase._

 _The Russian followed well, and the two crafts sped across the Northlands. Norway was growing weary from the magic. With his country not at its full strength, he could only manage using so much magic. The case was not the same with Russia, however. His country was so vast and so capable now. His magic was almost getting stronger by the minute._

 _And now they were closing in on Oslo. Norway had very little time to stop the nation. He let the plane drop, and Russia followed suit. They kept doing that until they were too close to the ground for Norway's comfort._

Come on, just a little further, _he told himself._ If this doesn't work, you have one last thing you can do. _Norway knew it was more risky with what little magic he had left, but he knew there was only one more thing he could do in the case that he could not crash Russia's plane._

 _That moment of thought proved almost fatal. Norway was brought back to reality by a shout from Matthias._

" _Look down!"_

 _Norway risked a glance out the window. Right below him, the Russian craft flew the same speed as him. Before Norway had a chance to correct himself, the plane flew up, right into him and Matthias._

 _The impact flew them across the sky, out of control. Norway was so tired now, even in his panic. He couldn't correct himself. He was going to die. His capital was lost. He was nothing now, just a man. As blackness closed in on his vision, Norway spat out a few last words. Then he felt a strong force and saw the plane fly back like he did._

" _It's safe, Matthias. Oslo is safe."_

Norway shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't be thinking about that anymore. He didn't want to think about his leg, about what happened in that crash, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop remembering what Matthias did for him, what Matthias did when he made that promise and did not leave his side.

Matthias used to be so trustworthy, even if he was a little but wayward. The great nation was always a goofball, but his friends were so important. He would never leave the nordics, no matter what.

 _That sickness did something to him,_ Norway decided. I _t's the fall of his nation that brought this on. Denmark is a new man, not the proud nation he once was. He is selfish now, victim to the flaws of men._

Norway sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window at the backyard where Matthias disappeared into the world forever. Then he let his thoughts and memories take over him again. "It's all I have left now…" He murmured.

 _Norway woke up on the ground. The first thing he noticed was it wasn't his bed. This was too hard to be his bed. The next thing he noticed, was he was alive. The memories of the plane crash flew into his mind all at once, and his eyes flew open. He tried to sit up, but someone pushed him back down._

" _Don't get up. You're hurt," a voice commanded._

 _Norway grunted. That was the third thing that he noticed. The pain. His leg seared, and he let out a gasp._

" _Yep, now you feel it. I was able to get out of the plane with a parachute, but you were out cold. I had to leave you inside, Norge. You're a nation, so you would live. I wouldn't. But here I am to save you and bring you home!" Matthias' lopsided grin came into focus._

" _Is my capital safe?" Norway asked._

 _Matthias laughed. "You tell me that. You're the one who can feel it."_

" _It's safe…" Norway closed his eyes. "Where are we?"_

" _Pretty close to home. I contacted some men, and they are bringing a truck over to get you home with. I said I'd take care of you. As long as they help the men and women and keep them alive, it'll keep you alive. It just takes another- an outside person to keep you healthy," Matthias explained._

" _I doubt an idiot like you could play doctor well," Norway joked._

" _Hey! I can be a great doctor! Remember all those times I watched Sealand when he was sick?" Obviously, the Dane did not understand his joke. Norway sighed. He never did. No wonder, Matthias thought he was such a serious, boring man. "Hey, are you okay, Norge?" Matthias poked Norway's shoulder._

" _I'm fine, now get out of my face," Norway snapped. "I can't breathe."_

" _Yeah, no one can. The bomb went off. It didn't hit your capital, but it did explode in the wilderness and got a couple small villages. You could feel it from here."_

" _Matthias, it's not safe for you here," Norway warned. "That truck needs to get here soon. We need to get back to my house and make some blockades to keep the radioactivity out."_

" _Relax, it's fine," Matthias coughed. "Just… just a little, ah, hot, I guess. I'll be fine, I.. I promise."_

" _We'll get you safe inside."_

" _Norge, you're the one who needs to get to a safe place, not me! I'm fine!"_

" _No, you're not."_

" _There's no arguing with you, is there?" Matthias laughed. A moment later he stood up and said, "I see the truck! Help is here! At long last, we are rescued from this desolate land!"_

" _Shut up, stupid Dane. You're making yourself a target. You'll get shot."_

 _Matthias sat down. "You really are no fun."_

 _Norway rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, the truck reached them, and several men lifted Norway into the bed. He bit his cheeks, trying to keep from crying aloud from the pain that erupted in his leg once more. One of the men warned him to not look down. Norway didn't have enough energy to lift his head, so he didn't then, but when they made it home, he snuck a look while Matthias was dressing the wound and wrapping it up. He felt sick._

" _Calm down, Norge! It's just a scratch!" Matthias joked. Even then, Norway could tell the Dane was not okay. Matthias was pale and quickly losing all his energy. By the time Norway was able to stand again, the Dane was bedridden._

 _That was the day Norway set up the barriers to keep intruders and radioactivity out. After that, he lost all use of his magic, and soon after that, his nationhood, even if he wouldn't admit it._

Norway never looked at his leg again until it was healed. Even now, it disgusted him. But this wasn't the time to think about that anymore. He stood up and walked over to the back door. Norway knew he needed to sleep, but he had to look out there one last time. He peeled away the curtain on the back door and peered outside. Sitting there across the yard on the other side of the fence, was Matthias.

Norway gasped. "Matthias!"

The Dane didn't hear him. He kept shouting something that could not reach Norway's ears, but he could see the anger in the man, the hatred.

Norway shouted again, "Matthias!"

The other still could not hear him.

Norway began shouting out spells and curses he knew would not work, but he needed something, anything. The Dane had to hear him. He had to get back in.

"Dan! Denmark! Hear me, please!" Norway was sobbing now too, watching Matthias react the same way he did.

"Denmark, please. I'm sorry…"

He saw Matthias spit out a few last words. Then Norway did it. He opened the back door, just a crack. He swore he could hear Matthias screaming at him with all the hate in the world, and he couldn't handle it.

"Shut up, stupid Dane!" Then he shut the door and went to his room. 

When the sun rose, Matthias made his way back to the village. His heart aching, he searched for Torben. The man was waiting in the old Danish shop.

"I have something to tell you," Matthias spoke up.

"What is it?" Torben looked up at him.

"I was Denmark. I was your Dane."

"Oh, really?"

"No…" Matthias hesitated. "I am your Dane."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun rose, but no one saw it. The blinds were shut so tightly over all the windows that no sunlight came in. They couldn't risk adding any warmth to the already boiling house.

"Oi, when will it be winter? I need a change in temperature," a woman walked into the largest room. Her once long hair had been cut half length and tied up into a tight bun.

"It only gets hotter from here. It's only April: imagine what July will be like," a second voice called out. This one belonged to a man with messy dark hair and a mole on his chin.

"Oh, Roderich, don't say that. I can't bear to think of that damned heat: none of us can," the woman replied tartly.

"Then leave and go somewhere else," Roderich snapped. "It's your country you'd be leaving, Hungary."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I will go find somewhere I can actually live, because if I cannot stand this heat, then my people will be dying hundreds by the day from it. I will take them and we will go to the Northlands where it is cold," Hungary said.

"You know it is still warm there. That's why the sea levels are rising and they are losing land."

"It will still be better than here."

"And they have no space. The Norwegians let all those Danes die because they had no room, and the radioactivity from that last bomb is destroying so much. They'll have to leave soon."

"Everyone is destroying this earth. They are so ungrateful…" Hungary stared at the blocked windows. "Look at what we see. Nothing. Humans and nations alike have reduced this planet to nothing."

"We are selfish."

"Yes, we are."

"And now we must fight over what little land is left."

"Why would you fight when you could stay inside here and be comfortable?"

"This isn't comfortable, Roderich. I am dying."

"Your nation is dying. You'll continue living."

"No, I won't. My nation is too important. People like Gilbert may not have cared as much, but I care, and I will fall with my people."

"Suit yourself."

Hungary yelled and stormed out of the room. _Fine. If that ungrateful little shit won't do anything then I'll leave myself. I'll find a place up North we can move to and bring my country there._ She looked back at the living room where Roderich was resting and headed back to her bedroom.

She pulled together some clothes and sunscreen to protect her from the sun and heat. Then she grabbed a bag and filled it with lightweight foods to take with her.

""Roderich won't miss it. I would have eaten it all anyways," she whispered to herself. Then she slipped out the back door and into the world.

The heat hit Hungary harder than she expected, and she shielded her eyes.

"Damn, no wonder I've felt so sick! My people can't survive this. I need to hurry."

Hungary disappeared into the dying woodlands outside their home. Night was falling, but it was still too bright and hot for her. Night would never be the same again. No more stars. No more cool winds. No more sleep.

Romano paced back and forth in the tent he shared with Turkey. They had been using it for weeks as they travelled north, but Romano still could not get over how fancy it was. Turkey was too classy, even in a war.

Lovino crossed his arms as the Turkish man walked in. They both had lost their countries in the war, but they were determined to keep living as humans as long as they could.

"There's nothing out there to eat. Everything is dead," Sadik said.

Lovino scowled at him. "Idiot. I told you we should have brought the food I had stored!"

"Actually, Feliciano-" Sadik stopped. Lovino was still glaring at him, this time with more hatred.

"Don't mention my brother, pig," Lovino whirled around so that he could not face him.

Sadik laughed. "You are so young and immature. No wonder Spain was the only one who could take care of you. No one else has the patience!"

Lovino fumed. "Don't talk about that asshole either. He was a traitor and a complete loser. He never really cared for me."

"Aw, don't say that! Spain just had his own agenda."

"Exactly. Now leave me alone."

"We are living together in the same small tent. I can't really do that."

"Then shut up. I don't want to hear your voice."

"I can do that." Sadik shut his mouth and sat on the ground. He picked up a stick and his pocket knife and began to carve into it, whistling as he went.

Lovino cringed. "No singing, either! It sounds like Feliciano."

"Suit yourself." Sadik fell silent and kept carving into the stick. He glanced up at the Italian as he went. Lovino refused to turn around and say anything.

The whole night seemed to pass in that awkward silence. Sadik kept carving and Lovino kept sitting there, until finally he fell over, asleep. Sadik laughed to himself and began to hum. _Maybe now he won't hear me and be bothered. Only when he is asleep can I escape being ordered around all the time. The little brat…_

Then Sadik heard a loud crunch outside. The crunching continued in a rhythmic motion, like footsteps. Sadik stood up and pulled out his larger knife. "Who's out there?"

"Hello?" A female voice called back.

Sadik narrowed his eyes and paused. He knew that voice from somewhere. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Hungary, and I can hurt you. Come out of the tent now."

 _Of course it's that crazy lady… Damn._ Sadik slipped out of the tent and came face-to-face with an annoyed nation.

"It's just you, Sadik. What are you doing away from your homeland?"

"Same as you, finding a new place, I assume."

"I am still in my homeland, thank you very much."

"We are in the Slovak region now. I don't think you are still in Hungary."

"It's a small world," Hungary huffed and looked away. Her green eyes pierced the night.

"Lovino is sleeping in the tent. Come on in before some wild animal gets you," Sadik opened the tent flap and ushered her inside. Hungary followed him in and sat down.

"I see you still like to live in style," she commented.

"It's heat resistant," replied Sadik.

"Handy," Hungary looked over at Lovino. "Where is his brother?"

"He ran away."

"Ran away?"

"He went looking for Germany, and we lost him. We have stayed here for a week waiting, but he hasn't returned."

"Lovino won't leave him."

"No, he won't."

"And Spain is dead."

"You saw him?"

"I did. He was looking for Romano and found us. I was with Roderich at the time. Antonio was not doing so well, and he died just days after we let him in."

"Lovino will not like to hear that."

"He will not."

"Even if he says he hates him."

"Lovino hates everyone, but he loves Antonio and Feliciano. No matter what he says about them, he will wait for them. Always."

"Then we shouldn't tell him. It'll be best to let him believe there is a chance Antonio is alive because it will keep him going. Otherwise, we might have to leave him behind."

"I know that, but there is no way I will leave him. I have left one man already, and I cannot leave someone else in my family, Sadik."

"I understand. The sun will rise soon, and we will pack up then. I have some extra clothes if you need something to cover yourself. Italy left many of his things here."

"I do have a few things, but thank you for the offer." Hungary stood and looked back at the tent flap. "Why don't we travel by night?"

"Animals. Many were unaffected by the radioactivity or mutated by it. They are much more dangerous now, so it is best that we take cover. We can cover ourselves from the sun, but we cannot cover from the animals."

"Even if it means risking sun-poisoning."

"Sun-poisoning?"

"If you do not cover, then you either burn very quickly or get sun-poisoning. Sun-poisoning happens more often with people who do not cover properly. It is similar to burning, but it is much slower. You can get out of the sun and continue to suffer from it. The sun slowly eats your skin alive, turning the areas around it a greenish color. Your skin gets spotty, and that is when you know you are about to be poisoned. Rather than a few minutes, it takes several days to burn your skin. I have seen it happen many times."

"Then you must borrow our extra supplies."

"Yes, thank you, but then I will be taking them from someone, who by now, is dead."

Sadik nodded. "Very well."

By morning, they had awakened a very grumpy Lovino and packed up their belongings. All morning, Lovino pestered Hungary about her borrowing Feliciano's protective gear. "Hey, HUngary, why do you have my _fratello's_ clothes. He is coming back!"

"Lovino, I do need some extra clothes because I have so few, and these garments are quite heavy. Wouldn't you rather I wear them until he comes back? If I didn't do that, you would have to carry them." Hungary gave Lovino a small smile. He blushed.

"O-okay. Fine." His eyes narrowed and he avoided making eye contact. "But make sure to give them back when he returns."

"Of course. I would never keep them from your precious brother."

This time, Lovino scowled and patrolled ahead of the other two.

Hungary laughed and whispered to Sadik, "I think he will be fine. He seems perfectly normal. He just needs someone he respects and will listen to."

"That someone is not me," Sadik joked. "He doesn't listen to men, especially ones who tried to conquer him when he was young."

"You were all so ruthless. You scared the poor kid," Hungary laughed. "No wonder he is so guarded. He thinks you will kill him at any moment."

"In these times, anyone can be like that, not just nations. We must watch out for anything that moves."

"Yes, I know that, Sadik. We all do."

"Mhm."

"We all know the danger of our own men."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Sadik knew his country would not last. Even before he entered the war, he knew he wouldn't make it through. He watched as bombs whizzed past and sent debris flying as they made impact with their targets. Choosing to side with Russia may have been a good thing, but he knew that it would cost him. Many nations still did not know his side in the war, and he wanted to keep it that way. If he lost this war, he would be killed. There would be no more mercy for his nation. But if he won, then he would be able to expand his lands and live a prosperous life not watched like a dog by the other nations of the EU that did not trust him. They would never trust him, and they had good reason._

 _Two of his men ran toward him, shouting._

" _What is it?" Turkey shouted back, but they did not seem to hear him. They kept flailing their arms and running. TUrkey stared at them until he saw behind them a bomb flying out of the sky._

 _This was it._

 _This was the end of his life._

Thanks, America. You really trusted me and helped, didn't you? _Turkey thought. The charismatic nation that had always believed Turkey as good going into the war would be the end of him now. Turkey stood his ground as he watched the bomb approach him. Slowly, then more quickly, until-_

Hungary shook Sadik out of his thoughts. The trio had taken a break and were sitting on a rock in the shade of the few dead trees that hadn't fallen or crumbled to ash and small bits of debris.

"What?" Sadik sat upright and looked around. When he saw Hungary, he relaxed. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"I could tell. Now get up. We shouldn't stay here any longer. If we want to get to the Northlands by the end of the week, we need to get going."

"Oh, right. Yes."

Lovino scowled at Sadik. " _Idiota."_

"Watch your language, Lovino. I can still hit you if you continue to undermine everyone here. We are all you have right now," Hungary snapped at the Italian.

" _Come si può fare nulla,"_ Lovino mumbled.

" _Io so quello che hai detto,"_ Hungary replied. " _Idióta."_

After that, the three travelled in silence. Sadik watched every day as Lovino slowly separated himself from the group and refused to talk to them. When the southern Italian had fallen asleep one night, Sadik asked about it, but Hungary just shook her head and said, "That's the way he is. Let him brood. He'll perk up eventually, and if not, he will at least stay with us until he finds his brother."

"His brother is dead," Sadik whispered.

"I didn't say he had to be alive for Lovino to leave us."

"I can hear you. _Fratello_ is alive. Don't say he isn't," Lovino shouted from where he was lying down.

Hungary's eyes widened, and she whispered, "Shit."

"It doesn't matter if you can hear us, _çocuk._ I'm speaking the truth. Your brother ran off, and if he hasn't returned, then he is dead," Sadik explained.

Lovino sat up. "He could have found that potato bastard. He would never leave Germany, even for his own _fratello._ He is alive. I know better than you." Tears filled his eyes.

"He does know better than we do," Hungary told Sadik. "They are brothers. They have the connection."

"But they are only humans, no longer nations. They lost that connection. Lovino cannot tell how his brother is doing or where he is," Sadik countered. "A fallen nation has no magic."

"That's not true!" Lovino countered. "I can still feel Feliciano! I can feel Italy!"

"Lovino, Feliciano has not been Italy for a while, just like you haven't been Romano."

"But we are still _fratelli!_ " Lovino shouted.

Sadik clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up! You'll attract animals."

"So what?" Lovino pouted.

"We'll be killed! Hungary here still has people! We need to make it to the North."

"Like the Northlands will be any better," Lovino rolled his eyes.

"We can go outside there," Sadik hissed.

"And die from radioactive poisoning. Either way, we die," Lovino snapped. "Might as well do it now."

"Why you-"

Hungary cut in with two, quick slaps. "Shut up, both of you! This is not the time to talk about this! Go to sleep or I'm throwing you both out to the animals. Then you'll see which way you'd rather die!"

Before either man could say anything else, she stalked over to the other side of the tent and sat down, facing away from them. She let her hair out of its bun and lied down. Her hair was knotted and curly, nothing like it used to be when nations thrived and she lived with Austria.

Sadik eventually pulled his eyes away and sat down. His great hands rubbed his face and neck. He could only handle this so long. He missed the days of lounging around and taking care of his nation. He missed fighting with Greece, the only nation that could fight like Sadik could. Greece would never lose to Turkey, but he also never won. It was not like that with these people. Their petty bickering drove him to insanity. He was beginning to act like them as well. If Greece were here, Turkey would not be a match for him.

 _Dammit, Sadik. Don't think about those things. You'll only hurt yourself. Think about now. Think about going North, where they skies are dark and cool._

Sadik shook his head and lied down in the corner opposite Hungary. Lovino was in the third corner, leaving the fourth empty. With half shut eyes, Sadik watched as Lovino stared at the empty corner. He knew exactly what the Italian was thinking about: how Feliciano should be there sleeping in that corner and crying out in his sleep like he always did before he disappeared. The Turk fell asleep to those thoughts, a frown plastered to his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few days were tough, but they finally made it to the lower Baltic area. Around them, trees leaned over in silence. Every town around them was destroyed. Heat emanated from the ground, a soft heat that did not match the scorching heat of the sun in the south.

Hungary cracked her knuckles. "Well, here we are. Just have to make it up here and we'll be in FInland. I heard there are camps there for refugees, but it's only a rumor. A nation in as much danger as Finland can only take so many people."

"He also had Sweden's lands, doesn't he?" Sadik pointed out.

"That is a rumor too. Nobody knows about Sweden Finland won't say anything, whether it be to protect the Swede or as his only way to keep holding on. Either way, we'll find out soon, won't we?" Hungary looked at the two men. "Honestly, I wanted to scout out Siberia and see if I can bring my people there, but I know Russia is still alive, and I fear running into him. I will not be the cause of another war. I'll look in Finland first, and only if it is uninhabitable for my people will I go to Russia."

"I am one man. Finland should let me in," Sadik replied.

"Maybe. You forget how strong those countries are up there. They were vikings once, and if they are called to do so again, they will. FInland is not to be trifled with," Hungary warned.

Sadik laughed. "Finland wasn't a viking though!"

"But he was as strong as one."

Sadik nodded. "I can help him. If he is truly alone, he will not turn another nation away, especially one who has lost his land, right, Lovino?"

Lovino just shrugged.

Hungary said, "I'm just warning you that he might not be as nice as you make him out to be."

"And we will only learn if we go there and see for ourselves."

"I know. And that is why I am going there first." Hungary glared at Sadik and began walking. "Follow me or go your own way: it's your choice."

Sadik followed, and so did Lovino. The two trekked through the sparse woodlands along the coast. Hungary commented: "This is probably almost to Russia's original territory. So much land has been taken away that almost all of the Baltics are underwater. Those poor fellows…"

After that, the journey continued in silence. They slept by night and walked by day. During the second day up the Baltics, Lovino approached Elizabeta. "Hey. Do you know if Spain is alive?"

"Excuse me?" Hungary was taken aback by the Italian's first words the whole journey up the coast.

"I said is Spain alive?" Lovino huffed. _"Idiota._.."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard from him," Hungary lied. Lovino scowled and fell silent.

That was the last she heard from him that day, but the next day he came back.

"Do you know about Spain yet?"

"No."

It happened over and over again for a week, and each time she said "no," Lovino fell further and further back.

Finally, she spoke up. "Why do you keep asking, Lovino? My answer never changes. I never learn anything new."

"But you can stop lying."

Hungary stumbled. "...What?"

"I heard you. Antonio is dead."

"Where-"

"Stop it. You and Sadik were talking when you first got here, and I was still awake. I heard you," Lovino's voice was rising, growing more and more panicky by the second. "You said he was dead and you saw him! You watched him die!"

"Lovino..."

"Stop filling me with empty hope, lady! The only people who ever cared about me are gone, and I'm stuck with you two shits! Don't make me feel any worse!" Lovino stopped walking now. Hungary and Sadik turned to face him.

"What do you mean, little brother?" Sadik took a step toward him.

Lovino stepped back. "Don't come near me. You've only ever tried to hurt me. Get away; I don't need you."

"But it's different now..." Sadik watched him. "We aren't here to conquer land."

"Because that's all I am. Land," Lovino spat. "Then I guess I'm not much use to you anymore."

Lovino ran. He ran like there was no tomorrow, like all the armies in the world were chasing him. He ran faster than his brother ever could, but he cried like Feliciano would do if he caught wind of a British soldier.

Gone. Everyone was gone. He was alone now.

Lovino could hear the voices calling after him in the distance, but he didn't care. Those bastards could rot in hell, and he would keep on running. Running until he ran out of air. Until he found a place to go.

Lovino thought about Italy. He thought about Spain, but he couldn't shake Italy from his mind. Every night, he heard the Italian wandering the forest and shouting for Germany.

" _Germany! Germany! Where are you? Germany, I need you! Where are you, Germany?"_ It sickened Lovino. His own brother, the only person he could truly trust, betrayed him and cared about some other man. Germany was nothing but a pile of potatoes. He was nothing. Then again, he was more than Lovino would ever be. Lovino was less than nothing. He was just a plaything that people kicked about until he was too much for them to handle. Then they would throw him away and ignore him. Just like Spain.

Antonio did that to him. He pretended to care, then he threw Lovino away and fought for the other side. Feliciano always told him he was forced to do that because of some contract and all the spies in his country that would blow him up the moment he turned, but Lovino knew Antonio was selfish and did it for himself. He knew Russia would win, not at what costs, but he knew. He knew that side would win and it would be his best chance to continue living a comfortable life with all the tomatoes he wanted. What the bastard didn't know was that if he fought for the other side, then maybe he would still be alive. Or the first to die… Maybe those bombs would have been used up before they could hit Italy, before they could destroy his capital and tear his nationhood away from him.

Lovino always remembered the bombs. He never forgot the fire raining down on the city of Rome and swiping it out in one large swoop. That was when the world could still watch. Lovino was fighting in the Mediterranean alongside Malta during her fall when it happened. They looked around and saw it all on the horizon. He heard the screams, felt them too. And he never forgot them. They came to him in the night, interrupting his sleep. He screamed at first with them, but as the months passed, he got used to it and managed to wake up in silence. But the screams still echoed. His people were always dying in his mind.

 _Lovino was standing alongside Malta when it happened. She held a huge grin on her face as she blasted the Turks to hell, but Romano could not enjoy it with her. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he felt like something was off. He took a step back and ducked as bullets whizzed past him. The moment he turned around and saw, he felt it. His capital._

 _Even Malta had to stop her firing when she saw the column of fire and smoke fill the horizon. "Romano!" she shouted. Romano fell to his knees._

" _Damn, it's my capital…" He clutched his chest and forced himself to his feet. His vision grew dark as pain spiked up his spine and into his head. His nails dug into his fingers and toes, and tears streamed out of his eyes, leaving them dry within moments. Then he coughed and found himself unable to stop. Soon he couldn't even breathe. His lungs tightened as he gasped and fell over. Malta waved over his military officials._

" _Do something!" She screamed. "Take him to a hospital! Get his breathing stabilized and watch him. His capital fell, and if you don't do something about it now, if you don't save your country, he will die!"_

 _That was the last time he saw her. Romano vaguely remembered being lifted onto a cot and carried to a hospital, then flown away shortly after. He fell into a half-sleep where he could never quite wake up, but he caught most of what was going on around him. In the front of the plane, the pilot was conversing with someone on the other end of the radio._

 _He caught a few of the words. "Sir, there is another plane approaching Malta as we speak. She was far out of our way. We are safe, but she was large. I think it's a bomb."_

 _The man on the other end of the radio garbled something Romano could not make out._

" _Yes, sir. We will land on Sicily."_

 _More garbled noises._

" _Ah, yes-" The man was cut off by a loud blast. Romano hoisted himself up and looked out the window. Out the back, he could see another mushroom cloud fill the ocean, right where Malta was._

" _Sir, Malta was just hit with another atomic bomb. We need to evacuate our troops!…But, sir... Yes, I understand. We will land on Sicily." Romano couldn't hear anymore of the conversing because he felt another tear of pain rip through him._ Venice.

" _Veniziano!"_

Lovino almost could not run anymore. He couldn't hear Hungary and Sadik shouting after him, so he allowed himself to slow down for a moment. The trees were a little thicker here with the occasional spot of green near the tree tops. _This place must not have been hit,_ he mused.

He kept walking through the forest until the sky grew dark and the sun set over the horizon. _I'll have to find a cave or something soon,_ he thought as he pushed through some more bushes.

Then he saw it. The cave. Only a few meters in front of him, a cave hid among the plants, sliding down into the ground a few feet then disappearing into the rock face beyond it. Lovino nearly leapt with joy. He grabbed a few dry sticks and ran inside. _If I have a fire going, then no animal will try to share the space with me!_

But when he got inside, he dropped the sticks. He was not alone. Already, someone had claimed this cave. And it was not someone he wanted to see.

"Germany…" Lovino whispered, his eyes narrowing.

The tall German turned around. "Romano."

"Bastard. Where is Feliciano?" Lovino shouted. He had expected his brother to come out of nowhere and cling to Germany's arm, but instead, Germany lashed out at him.

"Shut up!" His eyes widened with something Lovino had never seen in the German before.

"Why?" Lovino countered.

Germany glanced behind his shoulder, then whispered, "Get out now."

Before Lovino could say anything else, he saw it, well, him. Russia. He cringed and scrambled back, but for every step he took, Russia took two. Within moments, the great Russian power was right in front of him.

"What brings someone like you up here?" Russia asked.

Lovino cowered, "I was l- looking for Fe- Italy… I was looking for Italy."

"And why would you look here, in my lands?"

"I thought he would be with Germany, a… and Germany is north of me… I may have gone a little too far…"

"I don't think you'll be finding any Italies here, Romano, or should I say Lovino?" Russia chuckled.

Lovino scowled. "You bastard."

"That's not very nice, Lovino. Why would you say something like that to me? I was only helping you."

 _God, that creepy smile._

"That isn't helping."

"You're country wasn't good anymore, and it is my job to take care of that. General Winter told me to, da?" A cold wind stirred in the cave, and Lovino shivered. He hadn't felt anything that wasn't blazing heat since before he was bombed.

"You followed the advice of some wind? God, you're stupid! It was probably telling you to fix global warming!"

"You are very smart, Lovino! That's exactly what he was telling me!"

"So you killed more than half the world's population? You killed your own men!"

"Humans were the problem."

"And we have to fix them, not kill them."

"But killing them is the only way."

"No, it isn't! It's cruel, and you are trying to play the role of God!" Lovino shrieked. "Bastard!"

"Lovino, cut it out," Germany warned from several meters away.

Russia's face darkened. "What did I tell you about talking?"

Germany flinched and didn't speak. _What happened?! Shit, if Germany is scared, I really shouldn't be here._ Lovino looked back at the exit. _But it's still dark… It's too dangerous to make a run for it._

"Don't run, little Italian. Something might eat you up," Russia smiled and pinched Lovino's cheeks. "You can stay here tonight. Then you can run off in the morning and never come on my land again…"

Lovino nodded.

"Good, now sleep up here by the fire and I will go back to my area. Do not leave the light of the fire or you'll be where the rest of your men are. Доброй ночи!" RUssia slunk out of view, leaving Lovino and Germany alone. After several minutes passed, Germany whispered, "You can talk now. He's far enough away he can't hear."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I haven't seen anyone in months," Germany continued like nothing had happened. "Toris died last winter, and the other Baltics didn't make it through the war. Belarus was supposed to come join us, but she never showed up. Russia is still convinced she will come. He's completely off his rocker."

"He was never on it to begin with," Lovino snapped.

Germany nodded. "But he wants her to come. He isn't scared of her anymore."

"I doubt that."

Germany hesitated. "Lovino…"

"What is it?" Lovino glared at the German, who was facing away with his back to the fire.

"Is Feliciano really dead?"

"You haven't seen him?" Lovino hissed. "He was coming to you! You were supposed to take care of him, bastard! Why didn't you take care of my little brother? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Be quiet!" Germany whirled around. "I have not been able to leave this cage. I have never seen him."

Lovino screwed his eyes shut. "You were supposed to find him. He's been gone for weeks."

"Feliciano can run. He might be okay," Germany murmured.

Lovino laughed. "The sun poisoning would have killed him. I don't know what it's like up here, but down in Italy and most of Europe, it is too hot and the sun too strong to go outside without burning or being poisoned and slowly killed. Hungary saw Antonio die from it, and Sadik told stories about Greece. Feliciano is dead."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is! I can feel it."

"You're not a nation anymore. You can't feel that magic. You lost it."

"Then why can I feel his absence and the pain from when he left? I know he is dead! One of us must still have Italy left in him, because I felt it. If Feliciano was alive, I would know."

"It feels like Prussia is dead."

"He's been dead since the beginning of the war, that's why."

Germany shook his head.

"You're nuts. I'm leaving in the morning. Have fun staying here with Russia."

"I'll go with you. First light."

"I don't want you with me."

"We can find Italy."

"I told you he is dead."

"And I can finally leave this godforsaken place. Russia has kept me here too long. He is alone and insane, and if I stay any longer, I'll end up like him."

"We don't need that again," Lovino humphed.

Germany closed his eyes. "Don't sleep. If you do, you won't wake up in time. Russia is an early riser, and we must move fast. If he catches me leaving he'll kill both of us.

Lovino didn't reply for a long time. "You're different, Germany."

"It's Ludwig, and I know. The war has changed us all."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _The war changes you. Even if you survive it as a nation, you are no longer the same. This world is not what it once was, and humans are not the precious creatures they started out as. Humanity was too big, too dangerous. They tore each other apart for the world's wealth. Something had to be done, but nobody would do it. America loved his people too much to do anything about them. Canada didn't have the heart to kill. Germany would never lay a harmful finger on his people. Italy probably didn't know what death was. Japan was looking to expand. He was becoming human nearly. France spread ideas of love. Very few nations, only those that understood the true problem agreed. But they did it quietly. I was the only one who spoke out. I told them people had to die if this world was going to survive. My people were dying, and global warming was spreading. I feared death._

Russia traced the words he had written along the wall. The paints were dark brown now, nothing like the fresh blood of his dead men. He wanted to honor them, but he didn't know how. He was barely a nation now, and he his from his people. They hated him, despised the very thought of him. Russia leaned against the wall.

"I miss all of you. If we could have been the only people on this earth but still a whole nation, I would have been very happy," Russia whispered. He stared at his writing again. "I still fear death."

"Mr Russia?" Toris' voice bounded off the cave walls, taking Russia by surprise.

"What is it, Lithuania?" Russia mustered a small smile.

Toris jumped. "I just wanted to tell you Belarus is here. She is waiting at the front of the cave. She promises she won't do anything to you."

Russia's eyes narrowed. "She is not here to harm me?"

"No, I do not believe so. She was acting very differently. It must have been… Been, well, you know…" Toris stuttered.

Russia nodded. "Lead me to her."

Toris did as he was told. Near the entrance to the cave, Belarus stood waiting. Her hair was still as long as it was before the war, but it was tangled and her dress ragged. A frown turned her face downward.

"Belarus," Russia greeted, keeping his distance.

Belarus nodded, but refused to make eye contact with him. "Privyet, brother."

"Why are you here?" Russia asked. "How did you find me?"

"I always know where you are, brother. I can feel it."

 _She's still creepy,_ Russia thought. "Why did you come find me?"

"Because I wanted to tell you goodbye. Because of you, my people hate me. I have to go in hiding."

"I am too, sestra. It's not my fault. It is our people."

"You put the blame everywhere else. You never put it where it is supposed to be. I loved you, brother, but this is not right. Killing our people is against everything."

"Belarus…"

"Don't talk to be, big brother. I'm going, and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I have to keep living in your world."

"This isn't my world."

"Yes, it is. You've always played like the world is yours to toy with. Now let me go."

"Bela-"

"I hate you big brother. Good bye." Belarus twirled around and slipped out of the cave. Before Russia could take a step further, she disappeared into the trees. They were still alive then. Fallout hadn't taken their lives yet.

Russia yelled, "Sestra, come back!"

"I don't think she will," Toris whispered.

Russia glared at him. "Get out of my sight." Then the Great nation slipped back into his cave.

 _I didn't want a war to start. Everyone thinks I am bloodthirsty, but really I am smarter than them. I know all the right ways to make things work. I know what needs to happen to humanity. I was going to just slip something into the drinks, poison the tap maybe. Or I could cut out the power in the winter. Many people would freeze, but I didn't think General Winter would like that. I always thought through what we could do, but the other nations tried to stop me. They told me I was wrong to do this to my people, that I would make myself sick. They did such a great job in making it not about themselves. They were always such good friends to me._

 _But I would not listen. I continued to try and bring down the world's population. I created a one child rule, and forced the neighboring countries to do so as well. Of course, that was when America stepped in._

" _Russia, you can't do that. It's inhumane, and you know you can't control all the other nations around you. I thought we already went through this!"_

" _I know we did," I smiled, "but this is different. This is to save us. I suggest you do the same, or you will face the consequences."_

" _I will not follow your plans, Ivan. I will never be like you," America hissed. He never used human names. That was something we all knew. He picked it up from England. Neither of them used human names unless it was an emergency._

" _Then I suggest you leave, Alfred," I said. "Don't come crying to me later."_

 _I never spoke to him in peace again._

Several months passed, but it didn't get colder. The trees began to die earlier than normal, but the cool breeze still had not set in. Russia worried it never would.

"Are you okay, Mr Russia?" Toris didn't come near the Russian. For the past couple weeks, he had woken up from fitful nightmares where he thrashed about in his sleep. He knew Toris was afraid of them.

Russia smiled. "Da. And you?"

"Uncomfortably hot as always," he chuckled and backed up a few feet. "I hope it gets colder soon. I mean, it is close to winter and it's still hot, so maybe it will cool down enough to give us some snow."

"We saw the last snowfall already. This winter will bring nothing but warm air," Russia sighed.

"What about General Winter?"

"What about him? It is too warm here for him. We were right. Humans destroyed this earth."

"But-"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"That's right, dear Toris. Humans turned this world into nothing. They are scum. We should be the only ones left here."

"But humans made us who we are!"

"That is a lie. We are tied to the land. Those humans are in control of our health and emotions. Without them, we could be free and great."

"We wouldn't be nations without them!"

"Yes, we would," Russia laughed. "We are tied to the land. Were you not listening, Toris?"

Toris flinched and took a step back. "I… I was listening. Y… You said we were tied to the land, but we are tied to the people too. And… and without both, we a… are not nations…"

"How silly, Toris. Why don't you go find some firewood. I don't quite enjoy being around you right now, and we both know you don't want to be around me when I want to be alone." Russia sauntered back to the deeper end of the cave. He didn't have to watch and make sure the Lithuanian did as he was told; he could hear the pitter patter of Toris' feet as he ran out of the cave.

 _The war hurt the environment. I watched as bombs whizzed past and exploded buildings. People screamed. I had made my way through much of Europe, and we were winning the war. Italy was gone, and so was Greece. FINland and Sweden were currently under attack. They didn't expect it, even though I am always so close to them. Silly, Sweden, always believing declaring neutrality would keep him out of trouble. It only made him weaker. He watched as Denmark was destroyed, and he stood by when my troops marched into Finland. We always thought Sweden would do anything to protect his Finn, but we were all wrong. Only when I broke that neutrality did he fight back. But he was weak, and I knew he wouldn't fight long. Finland was quite strong, though. I knew it would take a while to break him. He may have been less of a viking than his fellow nordics, but he was almost stronger. Everyone was scared of an angry Finn. Still, I knew exactly what would put him down once and for all._

 _We would see how dear FInland handled the death of his Swede._

Russia sat alone in his cave. It had been weeks, if not months, since Toris had spoken to him. The Lithuanian had fallen ill and lost his will to talk. Russia could tell he was feeling the death of his brothers, but he could offer no words of condolence. As the months were slipping by, the Russian was losing his ability to interact with others. His writings on the walls were growing longer and more numerous. He retold his stories so many times he knew them by heart not by pictures but by words. He only knew the writings of his stories. He couldn't see what happened anymore as he slipped into the darkness of the cavern depths. He had long ago heard of the word from his nation kicking him out. They didn't call him their nation anymore.

Silly humans.

Silly, _stupid_ humans.

Russia chuckled. He was their nation. He did this for them. He made this world better for them, and the only reason it was getting worse was because of them.

He briefly wondered why he didn't just get rid of all the humans.

But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew.

Humans were his lifeline.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Sweden was so easy to take down. I wasn't even expecting it. The once powerful nation was a pile of dung and I enjoyed stepping in it. In a matter of weeks, my men had infiltrated his country and taken many cities down. All we had left was the capital, and I was saving that job for myself. What was left of his nation was in total chaos. People practically ran around screaming. I shot everyone I saw on the streets. When it came time to bomb his capital, I prepared my best plane and called on my best men. We set out at dawn. I didn't care if anyone saw us. Nobody would fight us now. Finland would only be able to watch as his precious Swede was reduced to nothing._

 _I hoped Sweden is there. I wanted to watch him explode._

 _Finland didn't put up much of a fight as we passed through his territory. One of my planes was shot down, but we compensated by shooting down another three or so of his. His men quickly decided to back down. Before long, we had reached the warring capital. Both my men and his were fighting below now. In just a few moments they would be nothing but dust. I grinned. Now we can finally fix the human race and turn the world into what it was supposed to be. The planes around me scattered as I prepared to drop the bomb. I would only have thirty seconds to get out of the path of the immediate explosion, and then I would have to continue flying at top speed until I was miles away. Then I would move on to Norway. No one in my nation knew it, but I had decided to bomb the great Norwegian nation that would not shut up and die. Right now, he was my biggest threat. And threats must be eliminated._

 _I still felt the explosion rattle my wingtips as I sped away._

 _That feeling went away after a moment._

 _But the feeling of thousands of my men dying all in one second never stopped haunting me._

Toris would die soon. I could feel it. The radiation was killing him, sucking the life out of him, and he wasn't fighting it. Toris never talked, and he sat staring outside as the days crept by. He was starving, and I had to get food myself.

We were probably the only ones starving.

The rest of the nations were hiding in their houses eating canned goods.

They were living comfortable lives while Russia was forced to live in a cave with an ex-nation who didn't care for life anymore.

His country had kicked him out, and now he would waste away.

"But I _am_ a nation!" Russia hissed. "I will never be anything else."

Then one day, Toris moved from his solitary position. He came and found Russia and pulled him to the front of the cave. There, standing in the entrance was one of the nations Russia hated the most. But right now it did not matter. This was another nation who was probably destroyed or kicked out, and now Russia would not have to live alone. He would have someone to talk to that would probably talk back.

Russia smiled, and the tall, blond nation took a step back. His once slicked back hair was ruffled and grown out. stubble lined his jaw.

"Privet, Germany. What brings you here on my land?"

"I am just passing through and trying to find a place to sleep," Germany replied, not making eye contact with Russia. This frustrated him.

"But, Germany, you surely do not want to leave. This cave has plenty of space for you to stay here for the night. All you have to do to stay here is bring us some dinner. That is the only payment. Then the three of us can feast," Russia grinned.

Germany nodded. "I will see what I can do. How long do I have?"

"As long as you need. It's your loss if you don't get back here by night, not mine," Russia giggled.

Germany closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well." He turned and left.

Russia looked at Toris. "That went quite well, da?"

Toris only nodded.

Russia spent the next hour pacing back and forth. The sky was beginning to darken and Germany still hadn't returned. Had he scared away the fearless German? The two were enemies, after all, and Russia had destroyed much of Germany's lands. He almost doubted that Germany could really be called "Germany" now.

Despite his concerns, Germany came stumbling back in a few minutes before the sun set over the horizon.

"Germany, so glad to see you!" Russia jumped up.

Germany flinched. "I found a fox that doesn't seem too affected by the radiation, but it is thin and won't feed us for long." He held up a scrawny arctic fox.

"Good!" Russia smiled. "I like it. Let me get the fire started." Russia disappeared into the back of the cave and returned with a handful of sticks. Then he made a fire and the trio ate well for the first time in a very long time. Russia was liking the idea of Germany being there.

 _If only I can figure out how to use him, I can keep him here as long as I like, and we can get all the food in the world._

Nobody else noticed that Russia's smile had grown bigger.

 _The flight to Norway wasn't as I expected. I thought I would be able to effortlessly drop the bomb and speed off into the night that was growing, but it was not nearly as simple as that. Norway saw the bombs in Sweden and was expecting me. I knew it the moment I saw his plane approaching me. It wasn't like the rest; this one was older, the exact plane I saw Norway fly many years ago. I was surprised to see that it still worked._

 _All that meant was it would be easier to shoot down._

 _We engaged in a long, confusing battle. The other plane tried to lead me away from Oslo, but I could tell what they were doing, and I made sure to keep them on track. Soon, it would be too late for them. Norway would be blown up with his precious capital._

 _I saw my chance when the plane rocked and almost fell out of the sky. I caught up to him a little, making it harder for Norway to get away. I called for General Winter, and he began his work on freezing the other plane. I was intent on making Norway fall, but I wanted him to live and watch as his capital fell. Then he would die with it as the last flames burned his people to a crisp._

 _Then I got an idea and sped up. I shot past the smaller plane and sent it tumbling for a moment. It quickly righted itself, but I kept flying ahead of it. The plane followed, keeping up to my astonishment. I dove._

 _Still, it persisted. I would have to fight them. General Winter shot me toward the plane, but Norway dropped his plane just in time. He was smart, that one. He knew I was using magic, and fought back with it. I sometimes wondered why he bothered himself with the other nordics. He was so much more intelligent. He had potential._

 _But I was stronger, and with each passing minute, my magic grew. Norway would never be able to out-magic me. I was the best. This war was because of General Winter. It was funny to think he could beat the reason for this very battle._

 _Norway began dropping elevation, and I followed. He flew close to the ground. If anything rose up, it would knock him out of flight._

 _Precisely what should happen, I thought. I swooped underneath him then flew up into his plane. Mine was much stronger, so it would survive this, but his was knocked out of control and flew up into the sky, flipping over and over again._

 _But before I could continue to Oslo, the strongest wave of magic ever created in the history of nation-kind slammed into me, and I flew much farther than that weakened planed. I couldn't even eject from the seat, but as I landed many miles away, General Winter sent some snow to soften my fall. But his snow was weak, and I still felt the force of the impact. I scrambled out of the burning plane and fell just out of reach of the explosion. My whole body hurt, and I could barely see. I was back in Sweden, though, by the feel of it. Radiation seeped up from the ground._

 _Through the haze, I saw a man._

" _Help…" I called to him. He stepped toward me. "Help."_

 _I stared up at the form. I couldn't make out any features through all the dust, but by the way he moved, I knew he was alive._

" _Please help me," I croaked. I wasn't even sure what I was doing. The great Russian nation never asks for help, but I was so hurt. I vaguely remembered the crash and the bomb falling just after I was hit by that wall of magic._

 _The form shook its head and walked away._

" _No!" I shouted after it. "Come back!"_

 _I could tell it never looked back. I was alone._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Germany spent his days at Russia's home in solitude. Toris never spoke, and after a month or so of him living there, the Lithuanian died. Russia appeared unmoved. He simply ordered Germany to go out and bury the former nation before he attracted larger animals.

Over time, Germany learned to hunt for himself rather than share with Russia. He caught one scrawny animal for the greater nation, then he found something else or gathered some leaves off trees he knew were safe to eat from. Russia never let him share, so that was the only way to keep surviving.

After all, Germany was truly Ludwig now.

Russia quickly made it clear for Ludwig that if he were to become mortal, he would be kicked out. "This is not place for traitorous, destructive men. If you are no longer a nation, then you will have to leave my country immediately, or I will kill you," Russia told him.

He never forgot that. Soon after that day, LUdwig felt the final pieces of his nation crumble. For two days, he hid outside the cave so the Russian would not see him fall. He knew that if he was given the time to recover from the initial pain, he would be able to hide his fall from Russia, but if not, then he would probably die, whether it was from the pain or by Russia's hands, he did not yet know.

For two days and two nights, Ludwig curled in a ball under the leaves almost a mile from the cave. Knives raked at his insides, and black spots crawled across his vision. Images of his people dying flashed through his head like videos clips over and over again. He knew these people, each and every one of them. Sickness was taking their lives, along with fires and heat strokes. Sun burned their flesh. It was only a matter of time before the great north was like that too. The people living near the coast where Denmark once stood were drowned as water levels rose again in a storm. The people of Berlin were wasting away, giving up hope on Germany.

Ludwig cried.

He wasn't sure that he had ever done such a thing before, but he welcomed it. It released the pain into the air around him and let his sorrows out. All the cries of his people filled the night air in those desolate Russian lands. He didn't care anymore if Russia found out about him; all he knew was pain. He was one with his people but being severed from them at the same time. His pain doubled theirs, and he let out another scream.

What Ludwig did not know was that Russia knew. Russia watched the whole time as Germany fell, and he didn't do a single thing. He only watched as Ludwig writhed in the leaves and tore at his face with his dirty nails. His toes dug into the dirt and kicked up debris.

"Make it stop!" He howled. He had never felt such pain, even when his country threatened collapse. Those days he felt extreme paranoia to the point his leader would keep him locked away so that he would not go out and harm someone. Ludwig wished he felt that now. The overwhelming fear was better than this torture. He felt the world crumble underneath him as he fell through miles and miles of dark nothingness. Even the stars were gone now. He felt hot, no, cold! and he shivered. Winds howled around him, carrying the screams to the four corners of the earth. Everyone would hear the men and women dying, everyone would feel it. Yet, Ludwig felt oddly alone, as if those screams were hitting the corners and bouncing back straight to him so that his ears were the only ones catching the howls of pain and death. No one else would know it like he did. Ludwig was alone now, and all the pain in the world was his to bear. His lungs filled with water and he gasped for a breath that was not there. But air did fill his lungs, even if he didn't feel it. He was a fish on land now: not a man, not a nation. He was a strange creature that did not belong anywhere. He wondered briefly if he was a demon of pain, but then all thought left him and he was consumed by another wave of agony, this one filled with every painful moment of his life flashing before his swollen, white eyes.

When the two days passed and it was all over, he lay twitching on the ground. Ludwig felt nothing but a slight tingling in his toes. Russia was gone now, not wanting the German ex-nation to see him. Ludwig sat up. Real breaths of air filled him as he gasped and rubbed his bleeding face.

Then he looked around.

"I'm still alive," he murmured. "This must be what Prussia felt." Then he remembered his brother and closed his eyes, trying to feel the warm connection to his brother across the ocean.

But it was not there.

Germany stared at the ground. _Is he gone? Is Prussia really gone?_ His blank eyes grew wild, filling with bright blue once again. _Gilbert can't be gone! He was safe! He stayed with America in a home that was never bombed!_ That was the last message America sent before connection was lost between two continents, but Ludwig always reached out to his brother, feeling him there. The connection was weak because Gilbert was human and could not use the magic, but- Ludwig's heart stopped. _I'm human. I can't search for him anymore. I can't tell if he is out there._

The thought scared his but also conforted Ludwig. Even if he could not know for sure, there would always be a chance his little brother would be alive.

As the sun rose again, Ludwig mustered up the strength to stand and walk back to the cave. Along the way, he collected some leaves he and Russia could eat. When he got back, he would explain he went on a hunting expedition and knew he could not come back until he caught something, but he did not want to leave Russia alone, so he eventually collected some plants he knew were safe and headed back.

Ludwig was famished, but oddly not hungry. His appetite was missing, and he felt faintly nauseous when he looked at the food he was bringing back.

 _Must be from the pain,_ he mused and continued on his way.

Russia was sitting in the front area of the cave when he returned. "Ah! Old friend, you are back!" Russia smiled when Ludwig stepped inside.

Ludwig managed a nod of his head. "Hallo. I was hunting and decided not to return without food. I could not find meat, but I know these plants are safe, and I knew you would not want to be alone with Toris gone, so I decided to return."

Russia shook his head, his eyes dark. "You should not have been gone so long. With Toris gone, I will not tolerate being alone at any time. We will hunt together now." Russia stood.

Germany dipped his head. "Very well."

A few more weeks passed like that, with Ludwig and Russia hunting together. The German slowly lost more weight as Russia took most of the food. He could not sneak anything anymore, and Russia was not more giving. He kept most of the food to himself and gave Ludwig a leg or another small scrap of meat from the animals they hunted. Some days they found nothing and returned to the cave with growling bellies. With each passing day, Russia spent more and more time in his area at the back of the cave. Ludwig wondered what the Russian did back there, but he never dared to venture to the back of the cave and look.

But it didn't keep him from wanting to know.

Not long after the winter finally set in and the temperatures drop a few degrees to something not quite cool, Russia woke Ludwig up and told him he was going hunting alone.

"Don't leave or I will find you," Russia threatened as he left.

An hour later, Germany finally got up and paced about the cave. He one again remembered the long times RUssia spent in solitude in the back of the cave. He glanced out of the cave, and, when he was sure RUssia wasn't going to suddenly pop out of one of the bushes and watch him go to the back of the cave, Ludwig picked up a stick and lit it on fire. He carried the burning branch to the back of the cave. A minute or so later he found them. The writings. Russia has scrawled in a brownish ink all across the walls, telling stories and repeating them many times over. At first, each tale was vivid and clear. Ludwig read about every battle from Russia's perspective and why he wanted to start the war, but as he progressed the stories were retold in murkier ways. The writing was sloppy, and the words mixed up. They were told in slightly different ways, making Russia look worse in every one.

 _He's going insane,_ Ludwig noted. He spun around and fled to the front of the cave. He doused the flaming stick and threw it under some leaves so that Russia would not see it.

Russia never suspected a thing.

But he also didn't come home with any food. This was three days now with nothing.

Several days passed, and Russia continued to hunt alone. Ludwig amused himself with some of the writings occasionally, and other times he carved pictures into sticks. Russia continued to come home with nothing, but while Ludwig grew thinner, Russia did not. He hardly seemed fazed when he came home with nothing and would simply smile at the German before retreating to the back of the cave for the rest of the night. Each day was like that, and Ludwig knew he had a very short time left before he died. The water supply was running low, and he didn't risk leaving the cave to find something. Russia was crazy, and he didn't doubt the brute would kill him if given the chance.

He thought that was going to happen that evening when Russia returned. He threw his hunting stick down and growled as he swept across the cave floor. He let out a howl of frustration and glared at Ludwig.

"Get out of my way," he growled. "And don't ever say a word."

Ludwig said nothing as he stepped aside. To his good fortune, Russia went straight to the back of the cave. Things crashed, and Ludwig listened as Russia spat out nonsensical syllables. The only words that made sense to him were: "General Winter is dead!" and "Belarus will come back!"

He heard those words many times throughout the night. Ludwig hardly dared to sleep, so he lied awake listening to Russia scream and slam his fist into things. Eventually, the Russian grew silent.

Ludwig waited in the morning to stand aside as Russia passed on his way out to the hunt, but morning came and went and Russia never came out. Ludwig didn't hear so much as a sound from the back of the cave as he waited through noon and into the after.

It was only a few hours before sundown when there was finally some movement, but this time it was not from the back of the cave, nor was it from Russia.

Ludwig whirled around when he hear the crunching of leaves and heaving of breaths. There, in the entrance of the cave, stood Romano. Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Germany." Romano glared at the German. Although Ludwig was used to the coldness of the Italian, he was almost surprised to be welcomed with it. For a split moment, he saw the Italian and thought of Veneziano. He nearly smiled, but let it fall when he saw the glare and remembered it was Romano.

Ludwig replied with a cold stare, "Romano."

"Bastard! Where is Feliciano?" Romano's eyes darted around the cave, filling with tears when he didn't see his younger brother.

Ludwig heard something stir in the back of the cave. "Shut up," he quickly hissed at the Italian.

Romano flinched. "Why?"

"Get out. Now."

Romano opened his mouth to counter Ludwig, but at that moment Russia stepped out into the entrance of the cave. He smiled at Romano, but Ludwig saw that it was strained. "What brings someone like you up here?"

"I… I was l- looking for F- Italy. I was looking for Italia."

"And why would you look for him here in my lands, exactly?"

"I thought he would be with Germany, and, and Germany's lands are north of ours, so I headed north." Romano was so scared that he forgot to insult him, Ludwig realized. That was a huge step for the Italian.

Russia, however, seemed unfazed by it. "I don't think you'll be finding any Italies here, Romano… Or should I say _Lovino?"_ Russia giggled, and Romano- Lovino- cowered.

"You bastard," he managed to say.

"Why would you say something like that, Lovino? It isn't very nice."

 _God, that creepy smile._ Ludwig and Lovino shared a momentary glance.

"That isn't helping," Lovino said.

"You're country wasn't good anymore, and it is my job to take care of that. General Winter told me to, da?" Ludwig shivered when Russia spoke.

"You followed the advice of some wind? God, you're stupid! It was probably telling you to fix global warming!" Lovino scowled.

"You are very smart, Lovino! That's exactly what he was telling me!"

"So you killed more than half the world's population? You killed your own men!"

"Humans were the problem."

Lovino continued to spit words at Russia until Ludwig finally cut in. "Lovino, stop."

Russia's face darkened. "What did I tell you about talking?"

Ludwig flinched and did not speak. _Russia barely said anything about that, but if he is still the way he was last night, I should not say anything else._ He hoped Lovino would catch on and do the same. The Italian took a step back to the entrance of the cave.

"Don't run, little Italian. Something might eat you up," Russia smiled and pinched Lovino's cheeks. "You can stay here tonight. Then you can run off in the morning and never come on my land again…"

Lovino nodded.

"Good, now sleep up here by the fire and I will go back to my area. Do not leave or you'll be where the rest of your men are. Доброй ночи!" RUssia slunk out of view, leaving Lovino and Germany alone. After several minutes passed, Ludwig whispered, "You can talk now. He's far enough away he can't hear." _At least I think so._

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I haven't seen anyone in months," Ludwig continued. He hadn't had anyone to talk to in months. "Toris died last winter, and the other Baltics didn't make it through the war. Belarus was supposed to come join us, but she never showed up. Russia is still convinced she will come. He's completely off his rocker."

"He was never on it to begin with," Lovino snapped.

Ludwig nodded. "But he wants her to come. He isn't scared of her anymore."

"I doubt that."

Ludwig hesitated. "Lovino…" He really wanted to know, but at the same time he was afraid to ask.

"What is it?" Lovino glared at the German, who was facing away with his back to the Italian..

"Is Feliciano really dead?"

"You haven't seen him?" Lovino hissed. "He was coming to you! You were supposed to take care of him, bastard! Why didn't you take care of my little brother? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Be quiet!" Ludwig whirled around. Russia would be listening. "I have not been able to leave this cave. I have never seen him."

Lovino screwed his eyes shut. "You were supposed to find him. He's been gone for weeks."

"Feliciano can run. He might be okay," Germany murmured.

Lovino laughed. "The sun poisoning would have killed him. I don't know what it's like up here, but down in Italy and most of Europe, it is too hot and the sun too strong to go outside without burning or being poisoned and slowly killed. Hungary saw Antonio die from it, and Sadik told stories about Greece. Feliciano is dead."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is! I can feel it."

"You're not a nation anymore. You can't feel that magic. You lost it."

"Then why can I feel his absence and the pain from when he left? I know he is dead! One of us must still have Italy left in him, because I felt it. If Feliciano was alive, I would know."

"It feels like Prussia is dead."

"He's been dead since the beginning of the war, that's why."

Ludwig shook his head. Lovino, like the rest of Europe, did not know.

"You're nuts. I'm leaving in the morning. Have fun staying here with Russia."

"I'll go with you. First light."

"I don't want you with me."

"We can find Italy."

"I told you he is dead."

"And I can finally leave this godforsaken place. Russia has kept me here too long. He is alone and insane, and if I stay any longer, I'll end up like him."

"We don't need that again," Lovino humphed.

Ludwig closed his eyes. "Don't sleep. If you do, you won't wake up in time. Russia is an early riser, and we must move fast. If he catches me leaving he'll kill both of us." LUdwig began to formulate a plan. He knew these forests well and could get them out of there and heading north to Finland in no time, but he still wasn't sure how fast he could travel. Ludwig had not trained since the war.

Lovino didn't reply for a long time. "You're different, Germany."

"It's Ludwig, and I know. The war has changed us all."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ludwig wanted to wait until it was light outside to leave, but he knew that if he waited, there was more risk of Russia waking up or catching up to them when he did. Instead, he decided to leave just before light. He motioned for Lovino to get up, and the two of them slipped out of the cave. Lovino surprisingly followed Ludwig well, and he made sure to not fall behind. Ludwig learned that he was a more "useful" companion than Feliciano was in war and training. The two did not speak well into the morning, and even when they finally did, it was only to say important things, and each word was always formed in a hushed whisper.

"There should be a water source nearby. The trees look a little healthier here," Ludwig whispered.

Lovino replied, "I have water purifiers in my bag."

Ludwig had not noticed Lovino's pack. He gave him a look, and Lovino said, "The moment I saw you, I threw it out of the cave where you would not see. I picked it up when we left."

Ludwig nodded, and that conversation was over. They did not speak again until they found the stream Ludwig had mentioned. After filling their water bottles, they headed on their way. Lovino explained that it would take several hours for the water to be drinkable.

Night fell, and still they were safe.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Lovino asked. "Do you have a tent?"

"If I had a tent, I would not be living in a cave with Russia," Ludwig snapped.

Lovino grumbled something and said, "Then we will need to find a safe place to sleep or animals will get us."

"I have never seen an animal here," Ludwig countered.

"I hear them in the night," Lovino argued.

Ludwig shrugged. "Then you must have weapons."

"Sadik held onto the weapons. He didn't trust me with one."

"Sadik? Turkey?"

"I travelled with him and Hungary before leaving them. I told you that, bastard."

Ludwig huffed. They were defenseless, mortal. Anything could kill them.

"We will keep travelling and not sleep."

"What?" Lovino protested.

"We will keep going until we find a safe place. Sleeping will only get us killed."

"You won't find a safe place in my land," a new voice called to them. Ludwig looked up at the hill several meters away. At the top of the crest, Belarus stood.

Lovino took a step back. "What's that crazy lady doing here? This isn't Belarus' land. We're still in Russia!"

"I took his land, idiot. His nation has fallen apart and given up on him so I took some land for myself. My people can really use it. Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I don't want you here. You'll only lead Russia to me if he knows you two are around here. He tried to find me a few days ago."

Ludwig and Lovino exchanged glances. Ludwig said, "We only need a place to sleep for the night. Then we will leave. We have not slept in days, and we are travelling far."

"To Finland?" You won't get much from him. He is a recluse. He doesn't talk to anyone, and he defends his borders well. If one nation survives this and thrives, it will be him."

"We will travel until we find someone who welcomes us," Ludwig said.

Belarus nodded. "Then come with me. I will take you to my home. In the morning you will leave. Do not ask of my assistance again. My people barely trust me, and if you cause me to break that, I will break you."

Ludwig and Lovino did not need to be told twice. They did not speak as Belarus led them to a cottage on the outskirts of a small town. They hid in the bushes until one of her guards turned away. Then Belarus ushered them inside.

"Do not turn any lights on. Be very quiet, and in the morning, leave as soon as you can. I cannot come back out to help you, and if my people find you and wish something upon you, I will not help. I will pretend I have never seen you before in my life. Once you are far enough from the village, you may each hunt one small animal. Do not let my people know. Then continue north until you get to Finland. You will know the border when you see it, I assure you." With that, Belarus left.

"She's almost gotten more sane," Lovino commented when she was well out of earshot.

Ludwig nodded. "Russia mentioned something about her being different and not obsessed with him. Something must have happened between him, and now that she does not love him, she is a different person."

Lovino nodded and found a place on the floor to curl up and sleep. Ludwig did the same several feet away. Sleep soon consumed him, and he did not wake until the sun shone directly into his eyes. Lovino was already awake and taking sips out of his bottle. He handed the second to Ludwig when he sat up, and Ludwig drank as well.

"We need to leave now. People are coming out of their cottages, and we aren't well hidden," Lovino commented. Ludwig nodded and stood.

"Let's go."

They slipped over to the door, and Ludwig opened it just enough to look out at the village. People were milling about in the center, but they didn't seem to be looking up the hill at the cottage. A few pine trees surrounded the cottage. "We will slip out the door and hide behind a tree. It isn't much coverage, but if someone glances up here and does not stare they might not see us at first. We will use the trees to hide ourselves until we are over this hill. Then we run north."

Lovino nodded and waited while Ludwig demonstrated. Then he followed and hid behind a different tree. Ludwig did not hear any shouts from the people below. Lovino looked over at him and nodded. They quickly leapt to the next trees, then the next and the next until they were at the top of the hill. Only then did someone take notice.

They heard the shouts at the same time and took off over the hill. Lovino looked up for the sun, but it was obscured by clouds. He cursed aloud. Ludwig pointed in a direction and they turned to run that way. Lovino trusted that Ludwig knew where they were headed. They heard men coming towards them and shouting. A few gunshots broke through the air. Lovino cursed again when a bullet hit a tree just a few feet away from his head, sending bark everywhere. He kept running. Ludwig shouted something at him, but it was in panicked German, and Lovino didn't understand any of it. Instead of trying to comprehend any of it, he followed Ludwig's every move and kept the German in his sight. More bullets ricocheted against the trees around them, and one whizzed past Lovino's ear.

"Damn, these people are bad shots," he hissed, but then another bullet hit him in the shoulder. He stumbled but caught himself and snarled from the pain. "Damn!" _Murphy's Law…_ Ahead of him, Ludwig fell, but the German managed to pull himself up and keep running before the Belarusians could catch up to him. Lovino, however was almost beside him.

"How far do we have to run?" Lovino screamed in Italian, forgetting to switch to English, a language both men understood.

Ludwig replied, also in Italian, "The Finnish border is a couple miles from here. If we can keep going that far, we will be safe!"

 _Should have remembered that,_ Lovino thought. _Of course Feliciano would have taught the German something. Idiota…_ "Two miles? Ludwig, that's insane!"

"I thought-" Ludwig huffed.

"I'm human now, remember? Damn, I can't run far at all!" Lovino howled, but quit talking to save his shortening breath. His lungs screamed, and his head throbbed as he wished nothing more than to sit down and give in, but he could still hear the bullets and the calls from the men.

Then he heard a female voice shout over them, and the gunshots stopped. "Halt! Don't chase after these men! Let them leave! They are just passing through."

"But they are nations, and not ones on your side! We know what they look like!" One man argued. "We are supposed to kill them. You said that. You are not with them, you are with us, as a human, Natalya Arlovskaya!"

Belarus bristled. She held a long sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. "You do not tell me what to do. I am your leader, and even if I help you in everything, I will not let these men die. They are men, not nations, and I would know that better than you."

"You are protecting them! That's the German, and the weakling with the dark hair is that lazy Italian crybaby!"

"I am not-" Germany flung a hand over Lovino's mouth before he could say anything else, but it was too late.

"See?" The man pointed at Lovino with his gun. "He admits that he is a nation!"

"Was. He is not a nation now, and all he wants is to survive like any other man would. He is leaving and will not pose any threat to you. Put your gun down," Belarus commanded, but the man stared at her for a moment, not daring to drop his weapon. Then he let his arm fall a few inches, and he shot the gun twice, once at each of Lovino's feet. He hit his left foot, but Lovino quickly dropped, and the second bullet dug into his shin.

"I'll shoot again at his head. Then at yours," he challenged. Some of the other men had set down their arms or put them by their sides, while others had stepped toward the man, holding their guns up, ready to shoot.

Belarus's face snarled in disgust. "Put your gun down now."

"You're the one who needs to drop her weapon."

The eastern nation lifted her gun and pointed it to the sky. Her eyesight never strayed from the man as she fired her weapon: once, twice, three times. She muttered something under her breath and brought her hand down. With it came a gust of cool air. Then the snow. It came down in sheets, and covered her men in ice and fluffy cold. They shouted and dropped their weapons to cover their bare arms. Some of the men even scurried back toward camp. Belarus brought her hand holding the sword around and lifted it. When she swept it westward, a freezing gust of wind threatened to knock everyone over. The men were blind.

"General Winter, I thank you! Big brother introduced me to something wonderful when he summoned you," Belarus smiled to the sky, then she shot forward and skidded to a halt by Ludwig's side. Lovino was doubled over, bleeding onto the white snow.

"Get up, or you will die out here. The weather will melt the snow and drive General WInter away very quickly, but we can make it to Finland. He will see my snow and know it was a nation. He will send guards, thinking it was Russia. You will explain what it really was," Belarus commanded. She grabbed Lovino's arm and hauled him up.

Lovino howled. "Damn you, crazy bitch! I was shot there!"

Belarus's eyes narrowed, and she huffed. "Fine, we'll carry him. Were you shot, Ludwig?"

" _Nein,"_ Ludwig shook his head and took the cursing Italian into his arms. "Lead the way."

Belarus gave a curt nod and began walking. Ludwig followed with the grumbling Italian in his arms.

Day soon gave way to night, and the snow melted as the temperatures rose to what they normally were. The two nations were trudging through water now, and Ludwig's boots were not taking it well. The liquid soaked into them, and the material began to break apart after its long use. Ludwig, after all, had not worn another pair of shoes for a year. He only had those left, so he wore them to the grave. And this was their grave.

"Only a few more miles," Belarus commented when night fell.

"Good, my shoes are falling apart," Ludwig grunted.

Belarus replied, "Use Lovino's shoes. He's not walking."

"Like hell he will!" Lovino shouted. "Those are my shoes. Potato bastard can go barefoot! My feet will freeze out here!"

"It's seventy degrees out, and that's as cold as it will ever get," Belarus huffed.

"And I come from a place where it never drops below ninety," Lovino scowled.

Ludwig shushed them both. "Stop. I can hear something."

"Hello?" Belarus called out, reverting to a language Lovino and Ludwig were not very familiar with. "We do not mean to harm you."

A man stepped out of the bushes. A hood covered his hair, but LUdwig recognized those hard blue eyes the moment they met. _Finland._

"What do you want?" Finland stepped forward, lifting his gun and pointing it at the three of them. "I don't let outsiders in."

"We were just wishing to pass through or stay the night. My people have kicked me out because they do not respect nationhood, and LUdwig and Lovino here are humans without a home. They need a place to live," Belarus spoke.

Finland nodded slowly. After a moment, he said, "I'll let you stay for the night. Then I will test you. If you pass, you live and you can choose to stay or leave, but if you fail I set my people on you."

"Why-" Lovino started but Ludwig interrupted him.

"What do we need to do?"

"You'll see in the morning," FInland replied. "Come. I'll lead you to your quarters."

The three hesitantly followed FInland. His voice was odd, slightly changed, and they did not like it. He was not the cheerful, festive Finn they once knew.

They headed over a hill, and once they reached the crest, Ludwig saw something he had not seen in years. Light against the darkness. A small village with actual electricity stood before them like heaven. A small smile found its way to the German's mouth. People dressed lightly meandered around the village carrying baskets and talking to one another quietly.

"You'll come to the bathhouse first. You are dirty and in need of new clothes," Finland's voice revealed no emotion as he led them to the center of town. When they reached the bathhouse, Finland called over some of his people. "I need two of you to take this man to the infirmary. The rest of you help the other two find a bath and some new clothes. Make them comfortable." With that, he walked off, and the four men and women were left with Ludwig, Lovino, and Belarus.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind us taking this poor man with us," the first man, a tall, bright faced blonde spoke.

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, please take care of him." Lovino grumbled something under his breath as he was passed over, but he did not protest."

"Thank you. These two right here will lead you inside." Next to the man stood a shorter man and women who looked quite alike, probably brother and sister.

The female smiled. "Welcome! What are your names?"

"I'm Ludwig and this is Natalia," Ludwig introduced them.

The woman smiled. "Lovely! I am Louhi, if you need anything. And this is Avar. Natalia, you can follow me, and Ludwig, you will go with Avar."

The two nations nodded and followed their respective person. Louhi took Natalia down a misty, narrow hall to a small room with a tub and jets. "Everything you need will be here, and the soaps and towels are on this rack just behind the bath. The hot water spout is here, and the cold one on the left. Don't fill it up too high, please. We have a limited amount of resources, and we would like to make sure everyone has enough."

"Thank you," Belarus replied, and she spun the cold water spout. Frigid water poured out, and she yanked her hand back upon contact with it.

"We have warm water if you'd prefer," Louhi offered. "Just turn the other spout."

"No, I want this. I have not felt something so comforting as the cold in years. I will bathe in this water."

"Well, now you know how to make it warm if you need. I'll be waiting outside for you to finish. Tell me when you are done, and I will bring in some clothing for you," Louhi slipped out of the room and slid the wooden door shut behind her. Belarus was left alone. She could hear people in the rooms around her talking and turning the water on and off. They sounded so happy, she mused, almost as if they were untouched by the war and its repercussions. These people were able to live a comfortable life where they did not fight amongst one another and condemn FInland for being a nation. Rather, they let him lead. This was why Belarus should not have been kicked out. People were rightfully ruled by nations and could not thrive without them. That was the way the world worked, but the humans did not see that. Except here. The Finns knew they must be led by one who looked like them but was not one of them, and they were happy that way. Belarus wished it was like that again in her home. Her people had never been overly fond of her, but they had always understood the need of her living. Then the war came, and they lost all faith in her, all because of Russia. Russia and the other big, powerful nations. They started something beyond their power and slaughtered more than nine billion people out of the ten billion the planet had come to inhabit, and the number of survivors was slowly dropping due to the climate change. They were down to mere millions of humans. The number of nations was even smaller. What once was hundreds of men who were not men was now maybe twenty. And that was hopeful thinking. Belarus herself only knew about seven or eight. Even then, some of those nations had lost their nationhood and were now mortal, just like Louhi, who was born a human and would die a human.

Belarus slipped into the cool water and sighed with satisfaction around her shivers. This was pure bliss. She had not taken a cold bath before in her life. She had always believed the climate would be too cold for that. Oh, how the tides have turned….

When she had finished scrubbing the grime off her and soaped up, Belarus called for Louhi. "I'm ready for clothes," she said as she drained the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Louhi opened the door a crack and reached her arm in, holding some lightly colored garments.

Belarus took them and thanked her. Louhi left the room once again, and Belarus slipped the clothing on. The fabric was soft and light. It fell down almost to her ankles, and let a slight breeze tickle her feet. Then she slipped some leggings on and a pair of leather sandals. Natalia was surprised to find that such light clothing could be found in a country as far north as this, but then again, the times called for survival, and light clothes could be made from heavy ones, and leather from dying cattle. Belarus slipped out the door and found Louhi still waiting for her.

"I talked to Avar, and he said Ludwig was nearly finished. We will meet them at the front of the building and proceed to the eating hall where FInland is waiting for us. You will then eat and go to your sleeping quarters. When Lovino is well again, You two will leave, unless Finland wants to test you. He does that sometimes with certain guests. We never know which ones, but be prepared if he decides to," Louhi explained as they traversed through the maze of bathrooms.

"Thank you," Belarus replied.

"Here they are!" Louhi smiled as they turned to meet Ludwig and Avar.

Avar waved and said, "Are you two ready? Finland wants us to hurry up."

"Then hurry we will!" Louhi smiled, and the four of them walked out of the building.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I am really inactive, so I posted every chapter written thus far. It may take several months to upload another chapter or the rest of the story, but I am hoping to have it completed by the end of the summer. No promises, though! I hope you have enjoyed what I have written and will be patient with my slow updates.**

 **P.S. If I have the next chapter or two posted really soon, that does not mean the rest of it will be soon as well. What isn't posted in the next day or two will be posted this summer. Thanks for bearing with me and happy reading! :) -Malta-chan765**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Finland did not like waiting. He sat in the dining hall for over an hour before Louhi, Avar, Ludwig, and Natalia showed up. He drummed his fingers on the wooden surface, tapping a rhythm that didn't make much sense. Lovino was in the infirmary, and the best doctors were working on removing the bullets in his legs. One of the nurses had visited him to tell him that Lovino had acquired a fever that could days to break, and that he would have to stay overnight in the infirmary rather than in a room like Natalia and Ludwig. It would take longer for him to test the trio than he planned. Lovino would not be up for any kind of work or questions, and he needed to be in order to properly pass. Natalia and LUdwig would just have to live here for a while and be watched over to make sure they were not here to spy.

 _If they do anything to try and destroy what I have worked so hard to create, I will torture them in ways they can't even imagine before leaving them to the wolves._ Finland thought. His eyes narrowed as he swished around a glass of water. e would not go up and get his dinner from the cafeteria until the two nations joined them. Then he would relieve Louhi and Avar from their duties for the evening and have a chat with the two nations alone. He wanted to know which ones if any of them were actually still nations hiding under human names or if they had all lost their title and were in fact simply looking for a home for only them. Then we would consider keeping them, but if not, and they passed, he would take them across the border and send them off to Norwegian lands. He had no idea if Norway was still alive; no one had seen him in years, but the people were still holding on by a thread, and the lands were more habitable than the rest of Europe.

Before Ludwig and Natalia arrived in the hall, a young child ran up to FInland.

"Mr. Finland?" The boy asked.

Finland looked up from his water. "What is it?"

"I was sent to bring you word from across the border."

"Which one?"

"The western border, sir," the boy replied.

"What is it?"

"There is activity of moving forces of Danish refugees planning to attack Oslo. There is word of living nations over there."

"Nation _s_?" Finland asked, emphasising the "S."

"Yes. Two, I believe is what they said."

"Two…" Finland trailed off, thinking. Then he said to the boy, "Run along now, and thank you for the message."

Without another word, the boy scampered off. Finland picked up his glass of water and took a sip. If what the boy said was true, a nordic other than Norway and himself was alive, but who? Iceland didn't make it past the war, and Denmark was completely submerged… Then again the forces were Danish. But why would Denmark ever start something against Norway, the nordic he was obsessed with more than the others, the nation that let his people in and could have very well saved his ass? FInland shook his head and returned to tapping the table.

Natalia and Ludwig found him like that, drumming his fingers against the table. "Why are you doing that?" Natalia asked as she sat down across from him on the bench. Ludwig sat next to him.

"It's nothing you need to know," Finland snapped, then added, "Follow me and we can get dinner in the cafeteria."

"Alright," The two nations followed him to the food line, where very few people were left getting food, as it was approaching a late hour. Most of his people were preparing to sleep, but a few were still up, eating and enjoying the subsiding cool air from the cold front several hours earlier that no one had seen coming. Finland only took a roll and some fish, but Natalia and Ludwig respectively filled their plates. The three of them sat far away from people and ate their food.

"Are you three still nations?" FInland asked a few minutes into the feast.

Ludwig shook his head. "Lovino and I are not."

"And you?" he looked at Natalia.

"Yes, but my people are not fond of me and we had to run. That is why Lovino has three bullet wounds," Belarus explained.

Finland nodded. "Okay, thank you for telling me. Will your people be hostile and try to cross the border?"

"They shouldn't. I have known where your border is, and I taught them not to cross it. We take more of Russia's lands if we need it," Belarus said.

"Good. I hope you are telling the truth," Finland turned to Ludwig. "What brings you and Lovino so far north? Together?"

"I lost much of my land and all of my people, so I headed north to find a better place to live. I was caught by Russia and forced to live in his cave and hunt for him. Lovino found the cave, and we left early in the morning the next morning while Russia was still asleep. He is losing more of his sanity, and I did not want to be there to witness his final break from sanity."

"Where is Lovino's brother?"

"We do not know. He ran away from Lovino farther south to look for me, but he never made it to me. Lovino found me, thinking his brother would be with me."

"Was Lovino travelling with anyone else?"

"Yes. He was with Hungary and Sadik. He left them, and we have not seen them since. They were headed north in this direction as well, Lovino told me."

"But they are not a threat?"

"No. Hungary was looking for empty lands in Russia to bring her people, and Sadik is looking for a home. They do not mean to hurt or attack your people. They don't even know how good of a place it is here," Ludwig looked around the room.

"This is not good. It is only survival. I am making sure my people are safe after all the tortures you and the rest of the world has put humanity through. This is the least I can do," FInland shook his head. "Go to bed now. I will test your loyalties once Lovino is better, but if he does not get a fever, he should be fine in a few days. Do not take advantage of your time here. I will be watching you to make sure you do not try to sabotage what I have pulled together to continue the human race," Finland stood and brushed his pants off. He motioned for Louhi and Avar to walk over from across the cafeteria, and they hurried over.

"What do you need?" Avar asked.

Finland replied, "Take them to their rooms and make sure they do not cause trouble."

The two humans nodded and led Belarus and Ludwig out of the cafeteria and to their rooms. For several minutes, no one spoke. Then Belarus finally said, "He is different."

Everyone nodded.

She continued: "He used to be much nicer. I always knew this hardness was in him from the Viking days, but I did not know it could become him completely."  
"We did not know him well before this. We only knew of him," Louhi responded.

"And where is Sweden? The two are always together and I never heard anything about him."

Louhi and Avar nodded but did not say anything.

"Did he die? I knew he was bombed, but news was not reaching me anymore."

More nods.

"Is anyone listening?"

Vigorous nodding.

"Damn, my brother listened more than you and he ran at the mention of my existence!"

"We don't know."

"What?" Belarus huffed.

Louhi repeated: "We do not know where Sweden is. Never say anything about him in front of Finland. We could both get in trouble now."

"Oh…" the group lapsed into silence as they trekked the rest of the way to the houses. Avar led Ludwig to one room in the largest building, and Louhi led Belarus to a room in the same building a level up from Ludwig. The two never had the chance to talk again until the morning, but they did not speak of Sweden again after that.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _His eyes glinted in the pale light of the moon. It had been months since he had seen a clear sky. For what seemed like years, only clouds covered the skies, but now, in this strange place he once knew but no longer recognized, the moon pierced the sky. Trees rustled in the wind, but other than that, nothing moved._

 _He slid out of the bushes and approached a large house. The windows were cracked open, and vines crawled up the walls. No one had been keeping the place together for a long time._

What if I'm too late? _He thought, but pressed on toward the house. His hand snaked into his pocket and fished out a jagged knife he had found just days ago, and he held it in front of him as he slunk into the house. The door stood ajar, hanging only on one hinge, letting only a sliver of light inside._

 _He scanned the front room for signs of life, but dust covered the floor, and smashed bottles crackled under his steps._

" _Hello?" He whispered, hoping someone would be there hiding, pretending to be dead, but he remembered the words from months ago. This man was most likely dead, so would he find the body?_

 _Yes._

 _It was nearly a skeleton with only a mat of golden hair to identify the man it once was. The flesh was completely eaten away by bugs, and the remaining skin had formed a leather coating around the skull and bones. A strip of blanket covered one leg, and the other one dangled off the bed, only held together by the leather._

 _He shook his head and turned to go._

 _If only the body could have disappeared completely._

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

 _Nobody spoke a word here. Even amidst the hustle and bustle of moving people, not a spoken word came out. The people wore odd clothing, and they gave him odd looks when he travelled through. Occasionally someone would look up at the sun then back down at him curiously, but no one ever got too close._

 _One day an old man grunted at him and pointed to a house. He looked over at it and decided to check it out._

 _Before he could knock, a voice called out, "Come in." The first voice he had heard in weeks._

" _You ask why I knew it was you," the voice said when he walked in. "I can feel it. You should not be here. These are ruined lands. The sun poisoning grows rampant, which you will get if you do not cover up. You are strong, abnormally so, but even you cannot survive everything."_

" _I've survived a lot so far. Who says I need to survive more?"_

" _The world."_

" _You've changed."_

" _Everyone has."_

" _Why has it been empty as I travel through here?"_

" _He has fallen, and the heat has killed everyone. The few left have strong ties to this land, even when the sea draws closer."_

" _You already moved across the border."_

" _There is no border anymore. He is gone."_

" _How long?"_

" _Long enough. He is dead. Everyone in the south is dead or gone. You're wasting your time here."_

" _But you are still alive."_

" _Like I said, the people are tied to the land."_

" _What else do I need to know?"_

" _This isn't the place you knew. Everyone once close to you is dead."_

" _Then my time here is done."_

" _Don't forget a suit. If you wish to keep living, that is."_

" _Can I die is the real question you should be asking."_

" _Go."_

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

 _The rest of the south was empty. Everyone was dead or gone. He found several bodies, and in some places the land was simply vacant. Then he found a house. The city around it had burned to the ground, but the house in all its glory was still standing, covered in ash. He approached it slowly, pulling out his knife once more. Maybe this time, this person would not be dead. He had to be alive, even if he always hated the man._

" _Roderich?" He called out. "Are you here?"_

 _Something scuffled in the other room._

" _Hey!" He called out again. The scuffling stopped for a moment, but then the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall._

" _Is that who I think it is? I thought…" a voice called out softly._

" _People think a lot of things," he cut in quickly._

" _Have you seen her? Have you seen Elizabeta? She left…" Roderich walked out of the shadows and faced him._

 _He shook his head. "I have not. Where was she going?"_

" _North."_

" _Then I will look. Will you come?"_

" _No," Roderich shook his head. "I have nothing left but this house. This is where I will stay and this is where I will die."_

" _Is that really what you want?"_

" _Yes, I can feel it is my time."_

" _Don't you want to live? Like me?"_

" _No, I cannot bear that. I have lived a good life, and now it is time for me to die. Please leave," Roderich inched back._

" _Why would you not want to be like me?"_

" _Because you are bad. Get away."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Get away! No! No! Don't come close. Don't come near. I won't let you. It- here, here. I'm sorry. Go. Get away from me, foul beast, get away! You know… You won't take me!" Roderich fell to the floor writhing._

" _Roderich!"_

" _Get away! Die!" Roderich reached out for him and grabbed his leg. Nails dug into his skin, and blood oozed out. He hadn't seen the red liquid on him in so long. Then Roderich pulled him close and clamped his jaws around his leg. He shrieked and pulled away._

" _You're crazy!" He yelled and ran back out into the ashen city._

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

 _Trees filled his vision for the weeks after that. Walking days grew shorter and shorter until he could not walk any further. Infection spread through his leg, evoking a pain he had not felt in a long time. Everything that had tried to kill him failed, and he recovered quickly, but this… This was different. This did not go away. Most days he could barely stand, and now he lied at the base of a tree whimpering._

" _I can die," he moaned. "I can."_

 _Then the figure came. It wasn't very tall, but he could not see who it was through his blurred vision. The infection had grown even further, and now he was deep in fever._

 _The figure never spoke, but it ran its hands along his leg. He felt a warmth and then a numbness unlike the one he felt after the pain of the infection grew unnoticed. Soon his fever subsided, and he felt the swelling of his veins go down. His leg regained consciousness._

 _Then one day as he was waking from sleep, the figure stopped by one last time. "Tell Germany goodbye," it said, and before he could look up and see who the figure was, something hit him, and he blacked out._

 _It wasn't until days later that he woke up confused and starving, and by then, the figure was gone._

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

 _The trees subsided to beaches and broken tents. Far away, a broken city waved through the smog. This was where he would cross. This was where he would hopefully find the last people of the earth. This was where his hope had led him. This was where._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Matthias, you need to stop this…" Peter whined as he followed the Dane out of the town, but Matthias only quickened his pace to avoid the younger ex-nation. "Matthi! You don't really want to hurt Lukas!"

"You don't know what I want, kid. Go play with the other kids. They would rather have you around," Matthias waved Peter away.

Peter ignored the waving hand. "You're just saying that. I know you want to get in so you can leave this place and be with Lukas again. I want that too. This place is scary."

"Don't say that about my people. They are not scary, only desperate. They want to destroy what destroyed them, and I agree. Lukas was trapping me, and then he kicked me out when I did not listen. He despises the imperfect, and that was what I was. I am not worthy to him, and he tried to strip me of my nationhood. For that, he deserves to die."

"What are you talking about? You told me Lukas brought you back to health, and you called him Norway. Why is it Lukas now?"

"Haven't you looked around? You've seen this place longer than I have. Denmark is here, not Norway. He's not a country: he's only pretending to be one by taking it from me."

"Uncle, you're going crazy!" Peter shouted. "Lukas wasn't trying to take anything from you! He was trying to keep you alive. _And_ he never left the house either. He probably didn't know what was going on! That's why these people are mad! Lukas never stepped foot out of his house to help us. They feel neglected, not cheated! Norge only wanted another nation, his best friend, with him!"

"Don't call him that," Matthias' voice dropped to a low rumble. "Get out of my sight."

"You'll realize it soon enough," Peter spat before scampering back to the village. Matthias watched him go, then he resumed his walk towards Lukas' house. In his arms, he carried some wrinkled papers and a variety of oddly colored items he scrounged up from one of Lukas' old warehouses no one else had found. _Probably the remains of his magic,_ Mathias thought as he approached the hill Lukas' house sat on. It looked exactly the same as the last time he saw it a month before. Nostalgia filled him as he suddenly remembered the soft air conditioning of the house that only worked during the summer months when it kept the house above unbearable. Now, heat settled across the once permanently cool nation.

Matthias settled down at the edge of Lukas' property and pulled out the first paper in his messy stack. The handwriting was nearly illegible, but he managed to make out the words. "Weakening Spell," it said across the top. The second paper read "Shrinking Spell," and the rest had similar titles. Matthias shuffled through the papers and pulled out the first two. He then set down the others and pulled out a jar of a purplish powder. Slowly, he sprinkled it in a line across the front yard at the gate as he spoke the words on the paper. The words rose barely above a whisper as the powder began to glow and sink into the ground. Then he poured a blue powder on top of the purple and chanted a new phrase until that too began to glow and disappear. When there was no longer any sign of the powder, Matthias took a step over the line and headed toward the barrier. The day before, he had marked exactly where it was with paint. This time he brought a new color of paint, hoping he would be marking a new spot. As Matthias grew closer, he got onto hands and knees and approached the paint spot. He reached forward with his brush and gollup of paint and aimed to push past the last paint stripe. However, the paint stopped abruptly in nearly the same spot, if not a millimeter farther. Matthias pushed as hard as he could to shift the barrier, but to no avail. The red paint stripe landed with only a smidgen of white sticking out from under it closer to Matthias than the barrier. Although it was almost unnoticeable, Matthias grinned; it was something.

Norway missed having another person. The house was too quiet, and the temperatures this year were higher than before. He was sweating in his own house. When the world was still stable, the heat had only reached this level a couple times, creating a record heat. His average temperature in the summer was in the seventies fahrenheit and rarely peaked in the nineties, but now, in the late spring noless, the temperature crept into the upper eighties and lower nineties.

He watched out the back window, hoping to see Matthias, but after the Dane sat for hours next to the yard weeks before, he had not returned. Norway was completely alone now. Furthermore, his food supply was diminishing, and he would have to leave and find more sustenance or risk dying. _But if I leave, I will never be able to come back…_ he thought. _I'll have to find a new home._

He waved his hand in dismissal and slunk down to the basement where he kept most of his food. What once had been a whole wall of provisions was now a measly one foot tall stretch of boxes that only reached halfway across the cramped closet, standing only two feet thick. Norway picked up three boxes of protein bars and carried them upstairs. Within months, he would have to leave. Even if he were an ex-nation, the nation in him still cried for more food than the average human could manage. Where one family would normally eat three large meals a day, nations ate five or sometimes even six, always piling their plates up high and reaching for second helpings.

Norway's belly growled. He hadn't eaten since the night before, and breakfast time had long since passed. He pried open one of the boxes in his hand and pulled out two protein bars, then scarfed them both down within minutes. The rest of the bars he put away in his cabinets.

The rest of the day he spent sitting in his chair and reading fairy tales like he did most other days now. The stories had become so familiar to him he almost did not need to read the words in order to remember every detail of the story. However, it brought him comfort to read these stories over and over again. That way he wouldn't have to think. That way Matthias would leave his mind for just a few minutes.

Sometimes.

Sometimes, Lukas thought about his friend and all the adventures they went on together, with Matthias dragging the Nord behind him. Sometimes, he even thought about the other Nordics, how Sweden would bring them on trips to Ikea, and how not a single piece of furniture in anyone's house (besides the few historical pieces) were bought from Ikea and assembled. Sometimes Lukas would sit on a couch and remember how long it had taken for the group of five to assemble it, and how Sweden was always the one who finished it. Sometimes, he wondered where Sweden was, where Finland was, heck, even where Iceland was, even if Lukas knew he was dead.

Where do dead nations go?

Where do they go when the world is done with them and casts them aside like little dolls?

Lukas shook his head. There was no need to think about these things. Everyone was dead. He was alone in the world now. Once, it was Matthias and him. Now it was only him. Matthias was gone and would not be coming back. He might as well be dead.

Then a loud scream erupted outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Warm winds blew across the valley, snaking through the houses and sending light howls across the land. Finland sat at a desk staring out the window. _A storm is coming soon,_ he noted. _We will have to go underground._ He stood. "Louhi, Avar. Come in." He called to the two servants standing outside his room. The man and woman walked in.

"What is it?" They asked in unison. The two had been so helpful. They had always been servants for Finland. They were some of the few that knew about how nations were in human form, so when they survived the war alongside him, he kept them to make sure his miniature nation would survive.

"I need you to collect Ludwig, Lovino, and Natalia. Bring them here, then go tell the village to get into the safe houses. A storm is forming, and I believe it will be upon us within hours. Create a group to bring all the provisions into the cellars. Then call in the hunting group and make sure the basements are sealed. We cannot have any water leaking in. It is your time now," Finland instructed. They nodded and ran out. Within minutes, the three ex-nations were standing in his doorway. "Good. You came quick. A storm is approaching, and I need you to make sure you are packed. This is the test. We will travel through this storm and get you to Norway. I don't know if he is alive or not, but I know his magic is still protecting his capital. You will be able to make homes there and avoid the rising waters for years, at least. After I take you there, I will come back to my home and continue leading. Avar and Louhi will watch over while I am gone. They know the drill. Now hurry and pack your bags. Meet me outside this building in forty-five minutes." The three ex-nations nodded and rushed out of the room. They did not have many possessions to pack, but Finland had given them a few items to help them survive in the wild. Lovino had recovered quickly, and in the month since he had arrived with the other two, his health had peaked more than any of the ex-nation's had since the war and the fall of their nations. Finland began to wonder if maybe Lovino was meant to go back home instead of to Norway.

Lovino began to pack his bags. He had only two extra pairs of clothing, some hunting knives, a gun, and a few protein bars. He shoved them in a sack he created from his pillow case then walked outside. Ludwig and Natalia were still packing, but Finland was already outside, watching through the darkening sky at his people as they hurried to prepare the village for the storm.

"We haven't had one in months. The last one tore up many of the homes, and it took weeks to repair the damage. The storms before that were not as strong, but each one builds. I am afraid this one will be worse," Finland commented when he heard the Italian approaching.

Lovino glared at Finland, "Then why are we travelling through this?"

"It is a test of strength. We should all be able to make it. If we do not, then humanity has no chance of surviving. If we do, it is a good sign for our people. Within a generation, the world might start balancing itself, and wildlife will emerge once again. The oceans will clear into living environments, and the icecaps will reform. Continents might move, and a new order of animalia will evolve from the dying ones."

"And we test this by walking through a storm. What kind of crazy are you?" Lovino snapped. "Some of us are ex-nations! We don't have the strength to do that!"

"You have more strength than the average human, Lovino. You did not heal like a human would. At this point in the game, a human might have died from the wounds inflicted upon you. Without technology, they would have given into infection. You did not. You are strong."

"I am lucky."

"You have some nation in you still. Your people might have hope, Lovino. Romano Italia…" Finland looked to the sky. Clouds were swelling in a greenish gray mass, and rain speckled the horizon. Thunder boomed in the distance, and wind howled at the village as it swept through the buildings and lamp posts. The two men shivered even though the air was warm and sticky. The rain would reach them within minutes. Ludwig and Natalia were not out yet, but Finland's people were almost all tucked away beneath ground.

"If we are lucky, then we will be back around the time my people will be rising above ground. They stay there for over a week to make sure everything dries and the structures are stable enough to climb through. We also cannot hear the storm from inside, so we make sure it has passed by staying hidden for a long time," Finland explained.

Lovino nodded. "So you plan to be back in a week. How long does it take to walk?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Ludwig and Natalia are coming now." Lovino looked up and saw the two ex-nations walk out of the nearest building with their pillowcase bags in hand. Ludwig had sewn straps to his and slung it over his shoulders like a backpack. When the two were close enough, Finland began to explain the journey. "It will take several days to walk. If it were not storming, we could take my boat across the bay, but since the weather isn't looking too good for us, we will take the long route across land. It is much longer than it used to be because of the water levels, but as long as we constantly travel and sleep as little as possible, we should get there within a few days. We will have to travel through some Swedish territory." Finland paused for a long moment. "The terrain isn't too good there. We will have to be very careful when travelling across. There are wild creatures out there that could hurt us," he fiddled with his clothing, then looked back up with a big smile, the one sign so far that Finland was still in there, which came to a relief for everyone. The man had been so out of character the whole time they were visiting.

 _War does that to you…_ Lovino reminded himself. Then he said, "Right then. Shall we go? We can stay ahead of the storm at least for a few minutes."

"Yes, we can." Finland agreed, and the group headed out. For the first thirty minutes, the storm just called out from behind them, but before the first hour was up, rain had grabbed at the group and soaked them through. Had they been human, the group would have had to stop, but Finland reminded them of their former glories and ushered them onward. For hours the group battled through the rain and fought against the wind that pushed at them from every direction. It pushed and it pulled and it forced them to hunker over. The ground turned into slush, and the nations kept slipping over one another and falling in the mud. They could barely see one another through the storm, even though they were standing only feet apart.

"Keep going! We must walk another six hours today before we stop. There are some hideouts nearby that we can hide in. After this, it'll take another day or two of constant walking and no sleeping to get to the top. Then we can turn around and head south through Sweden and into Norway. We are faster than humans when we want to be, and we will have to utilize that if we are going to make it in a week instead of two. And that is one week of walking and no sleeping. Tonight we will rest and eat provisions, and then we will not be able to stop again until we reach Sweden or even Norway, depending on the weather and how dangerous the land is at the time of our passing through."

Everyone groaned, but heaved on. The winds had changed direction now, and they were actually pushing the nations forward, often sending them tumbling but also raising their speed so that they were making progress more quickly.

Hours passed, and the rain battered them harder and harder. Natalia, now free to be Belarus again, began scratching at her arms. Her skin tingled and slowly began to burn as the rain water slapped against it. "Finland!" she called out. "I think the rain has chemicals in it. It is burning my skin!"

Finland whirled around, and Belarus caught a look at his face through the darkness. The tender skin was red and blotchy, and it swelled around the eyes and cheeks. She guessed her skin was like that too, because Finland's puffy eyes opened as wide as he could, and his mouth gaped in surprise. "We will need to stop in the nearest shelter we can find and make some protection gear. Maybe we can find an Ikea or abandoned store." Finland broke out into a run, and the other three ex-nations followed.

Two hours later, they found an old Ikea building and took shelter there. Some of the roof had caved in, but enough of the building still covered them from the rain. Finland hurriedly pulled out his own sack and handed out some cream.

"Rub this all over your skin. It should help the burning. Lovino, you can help me look for supplies that can cover our skin when we head back out. We can stay for a couple hours and sleep, but we need to move on quickly. This resting time is only to make sure our health is not in danger." As Finland finished speaking, the building rattled from a huge gust of wind. Rain droplets fell into the building from different entry points, and shelves creaked. The two men searched the aisles for coverings, but their findings were small.

Lovino found a mosquito netting sheet, but by the feel of it, the netting would not protect them long. He cast it aside and rummaged through another shelf, only to find a few scraps of plastic, nothing that would actually cover a person.

Finland, on the other hand, discovered some plastic sheets and oven mitts that were lined with an impenetrable material on the insides. He pulled together some netting and created a face mask out of it. Of course, that meant their faces would still be vulnerable, but he hoped it would help some and that they could still breathe when plastic would not allow that necessity. He met up with Lovino a few minutes later and they shared their findings. Lovino had finally found some sheets and plastic bubble wrap that was mostly unpopped. Together, they combined items to create a coat for everyone, leaving the netting for face and feet covering. Lovino found several pairs of shoes to change into, along with some moth eaten socks. They brought everything to Ludwig and Belarus, and the group changed into the armor. Their clothes, which had been carefully wrapped in plastic were still dry, so everyone put dry clothing on. After a few minutes, everyone was ready again.

"Thirty minutes to rest," Finland ordered, and everyone took that thirty minutes of sleep and food gratefully. When the time was up, they headed back out into the storm, each feeling a little more comfortable as the burn in their skin had diminished.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

For another week, Matthias stood at the edge of Norway's territory and put spells on it. He edged the border closer and closer to the house, but even after a few weeks of it, he had barely made any progress. Then, on the seventh day of work, Peter ran up to him and said, "Matthias, a storm is coming, and this one is going to be big. We have to find shelter soon. Torben said this will be the biggest storm of the season, so we do not need to be out and about today. We need to be making preparations."

"I am making preparations, Peter. You can leave me alone here, and I will join you when the storm is about to arrive."

"Torben said it would be here in only a matter of hours. You should join us."

"I said I don't want to. Now leave me to work on this," Matthias said before turning back around to face the house and chant his incantations under his breath. When Peter continued to stand there, Matthias paused and said, "You can go now. I thought you wanted to help Torben."

"I think I will help you," Peter said.

Matthias huffed, "Trying to help me will only make things worse."

"No, it won't. I will do whatever it is you ask, and that will be helpful."

"I ask you to leave."

"Aside from that, I meant," Peter whined.

"Why do you want to help me so much, kid?" Matthias asked.

"Because you are acting weird. You are being a different person and you are not helping the men of your own country."

"So you are helping me not help them."

"I am hoping you will want to help them. You are also Denmark, and we should be following you. That is exactly what I am doing."

"Ha. I am Matthias, not Denmark. Stop trying to be so wise, kid, and do something useful," Matthias had barely gotten those words out of his mouth when he was pushed backward by an invisible force. "What the hell?" He shouted as he picked himself back up. He grabbed a marker and marked the farthest point he could reach, which was even farther away from the house than the starting point.

"Peter, did you see that?" he asked. "The barrier expanded! Norway is in there and he is trying to keep us out! He is using his magic!"

"The barrier could have moved on its own," Peter commented.

Matthias laughed, "Yes, because something I said ticked it off. The spell doesn't have a mind of its own! That's silly."

"Norway is not trying to keep you out," Peter said. "He probably just doesn't care enough to let you back in. He told me once that spells do have a mind of their own. They are tamed and have a single purpose, but some things can set them off. Like a taunt. You taunted that spell."

"All I said was 'I am Matthias,'" Matthias said, but before he could make another remark to Peter, he was pushed another few centimeters back. "Dammit!" he shouted from the ground as he picked himself up. "I have been working on that for so long, and a little comment messed it all up. That will take me months to fix!"

"And you have hours," Peter reminded Matthias.

"You are really annoying. You need to stop growing up!" Matthias poked the wall. It was still as hard as when he first ran into it. Maybe even harder.

"That's not my fault I'm human now." Peter was the one to fall back this time.

From the ground, Matthias said, "Peter, lean against the wall and try that one more time."

Tentatively, Peter pressed his back against the wall and shouted, "I am human!" The wall launched him a meter away.

"That is insane!" Matthias stood up. "This wall is reacting to humans coming in. It won't let us in, but when we call ourselves human, it pushes us back!"

"I don't think I want to go near that again," Peter brushed dirt off his legs.

"What if we say we are nations?" Matthias grinned, not listening to Peter. "If we pretend then maybe it will let us through! Hey, Wal! I am Denmark! I am a nation!" Matthias shouted then ran straight at the wall. Peter heard a small crack before Matthias was flung backwards even farther than Peter was. The Dane landed on his back, and he groaned. Peter scrambled over to him.

"Matthias, are you okay?" Peter looked down at Matthias. Blood was gushing out of his nose, which was now positioned at an angle on his face.

"Damn… I think I broke my nose. Don't ever try that, kid. You might die."

"You flew back really far. Are you sure you didn't only hurt your nose?" Peter asked.

"That's why I said you might die, idiot," Matthias grunted. "My whole body is in pain." He rolled over and picked himself up slowly, but as he tried to sit up, he fell back onto all fours. Peter sat next to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

Matthias shook his head. "I haven't felt this much pain since… since… Damn. If I were human I would be dead, I think." He cringed.

"Where do we bring you?" Peter was becoming panicked. "We can't bring you back like this. They won't take you in!"

"What do you mean?" Matthias grunted.

Peter lowered his voice even though the two were alone, "They are leaving the weak to defend for themselves because there is not enough space in the safe house."

"What? Why are they doing that?" Matthias tried to pull himself to his feet and collapsed into a fit of coughing. "Damn. This is bringing everything back. I need to get out of this moist air. Now."

"You can't get up!" Peter tried to hold onto Matthias, but the Dane pushed him off and managed to get to his feet. His legs were shaking and blood was soaking his shirt. His face was pale and his breath raspy. "You'll die!"

"I'm not human," Matthias grunted. "I can't be. I'm still alive. That stupid wall broke every bone in my body and then some." Matthias dropped but caught himself in a crouch. "My spleen. Shit. Shit. Shit. Peter, I need to get into that house."

"You nearly died trying! What are you doing?" Peter grabbed Matthias's arm. "Stop!"

"Let go of me, Peter. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But Matthi-"

"Denmark. Call me Denmark. I am alive. Barely, but I am alive. And I will get through this wall if this is the last thing I do."

"Why?" Peter shouted.

"Because if I do not, then I will die. If I die either way, then I will die doing the thing that might save me." Denmark limped to the wall, coughed twice, and fell. His body jerked as he passed through the wall, and when he landed, he was shaking. Peter screamed and ran forward, but the wall stopped him. He beat his fists against it and screamed for the Dane, but he could not hear the boy.

"Denmark, why did you do that? You said you would bring me through! You said you would!" Peter cried. "And I didn't even get to tell you that I wasn't blown up! Sealand still exists. It's just submerged!" Peter stumbled and screamed as he tripped over Denmark and landed in the dirt. A moment later, he stirred and lifted his head. "Denmark?" The Dane was dead, but Peter- Sealand- had made it through mostly uninjured. He stood and ran toward the front door.

"Norway! Norway! Hurry! I have Denmark! I think he is dead!" Peter cried as he flung open the door and landed in the foyer bawling. "Norway, please! Denmark is dead because of you!" A shadow loomed over the micronation, and he cried harder.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Peter, Peter! You have to tell me what happened. Peter, please listen. Bring me to Denmark. Is he inside the barrier? I can only help him if he is," Norway heard screams outside his house and ran downstairs to find Peter crying in the front hall. He never thought he would see the micronation again, especially after Sealand was blown up. He also thought Peter was with Berwald, but that was obviously not the case.

Peter, however, did not listen to Norway. He kept crying and shaking. The poor kid was going into shock. Norway took in a deep breath and ran to grab some warm blankets and a cup of water. He scooped the kid up and brought Peter into the living room. "I am really hoping he is within the barrier, Sealand, because I don't want to leave you alone here. I will be back as soon as I can."

Norway patted the kid's head then left the house and ran out into the yard. Denmark was not easy to miss, but Norway could not tell if he was within the barrier or not. He took a deep breath and climbed down the steps. Slowly, he crossed the yard, pausing every few seconds to make sure he was still able to go back inside. He could barely feel the magic, but he knew it was strong. When he reached Denmark, Norway knelt to feel the man's face. He was still warm, and Norway could hear his raspy breath. Blood was still slowly pumping out of his nose. Both a good and a bad sign. Norway lifted the unconscious man up and slung him over his shoulder.

"You idiot Dane. I could count on you to do something like this. I don't know how far I can carry you this time," Norway grumbled as he brought Denmark inside. He carried him to the bedroom and set him down. Then he ran down to the basement and grabbed all his medical equipment he could carry and brought it back up. Sealand was calming down and sipping water, but he did not respond when Norway called out to him. The Norwegian sighed and entered the room. He staunched the blood flow from the nose then spilled a cup of water over Denmark's forehead, hoping it would wake him up.

At first, it did not, but a few moments later, Denmark stirred and groaned. "Dammit, Peter. My body hurts so much. I think I am dying. Please, get help…"

"He did get help," Norway whispered. "You are safe."

"It's cold."

"You are inside."

"Inside where?"

"My home. You made it back."

"But… But Sealand blew up," Denmark replied.

"This isn't Sealand, idiot," Norway sighed.

Denmark struggled to sit up, but when Norway pushed him back into bed, he said, "Then where am I?"

"Can't you see?" Norway asked. "This is Norway. You are back in my house."

"But that is impossible," Denmark ignored the question and rubbed his eyes.

"Stop touching them," Norway pulled Denmark's hands away from his eyes.

Denmark grumbled, "But everything is blurry. I have something in my eyes."

"You are weak and your body shut down. It will take time for you to recuperate. Until then, stay in bed," Norway instructed. He moved to leave the room.

"Wait!" Denmark grunted. "Please don't leave me in here."

"I am going to make some food and check on Sealand. He is still in shock from what happened to you," Norway said.

"You mean Peter," Denmark corrected.

Norway, however, seemed unfazed. "Denmark, he is still Sealand. He crossed the barrier mostly unharmed. If he was Peter now, he would not have been able to cross."

"He.. crossed?"

"You did too. I do not know how, when you were just Matthias before, but you made it through." Norway opened the door.

"I mocked it, Norge."

"What?"

"I mocked it. I told the barrier I was human and it pushed me back. I said I was a nation but did not believe it, and when I ran at the barrier, it threw me back and almost killed me. It would have killed a normal human with the electric shock and speed at which it threw me, but I lived, and that's when I knew. I knew it, Norge. I knew I was still nation, and the barrier had tested me, so I fell through, hoping you would find me because that was my only chance of living."

Norway stopped. "What about where you were living? Was it just you and Sealand?"

"Oslo is taken over by the few Danes who were allowed passage to Norway. Most of the people were left on the island to die or find a way off on their own. You did not give my people life, and now these few men and women are bound to kill you. And they do not appreciate the weak. I would not have made it back to them in time, and if I had, they would have left me behind."

"In time for what?" Norway's brow furrowed.

"The biggest storm of the century they say," Denmark laughed. "No one will survive it."

"And the magic is weakening."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it. Something has been eating away at it for a long time now," Norway sighed. "I really must check on Sealand now."

"I am sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"It was me. I was only trying to get in."

Norway opened his mouth to say something, but his expressionless face had returned and he shut the door behind him, leaving Denmark alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The storm rattled the windows. The three nations sat on the couch and watched the dark clouds outside. The rain did not reach through the barrier, but sound did, and they heard every boom of thunder and saw every lightning streak. Sealand grabbed Denmark's arm. "Uncle, are we safe here?"

"Of course we are, kid," Denmark chuckled, but his laughed was hollow. Another streak of lightning lit up the whole sky, and the three nations shuddered. Norway stood and closed the window curtains.

"We must hope the barrier holds."

The water was lapping against the invisible walls, and the levels were only rising.

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

"How much farther do we have to walk before we rest?" Lovino asked. "My damn legs can't hold up any longer!"

"When none of us have the energy to walk or carry each other any farther. We will travel as long as we can all keep moving in some way or another," Finland shouted over the wind. Thunder boomed ahead of them and lightning struck on both sides. Lovino jumped.

"The storm is above us. When it moves, we may experience a decrease in the intensity, and then we may find a place to rest, if everything is not devoured by the storm or the water levels have not increased," Ludwig shouted.

Finland replied, "The water levels could rise at a dangerous pace. We are walking in shallow waters, which means we need to move inland. It could take us longer to get to Norway, but that way we will all make it to Norway alive. And that will mean we have to skip this rest stop."

The other nations groaned but pushed through the storm. Even as they moved inland, the waters kept up with them. Now it sloshed against their ankles. And the rain was not letting up. Finland shouted for them to run, and they tripped over debris rushing inland as the sea chased after them into the eternal night. The clouds ahead were a mix of black, green and murky red, something none of them had seen here on Earth. Lovino cried for Feli, and Ludwig pushed him forward as a waved crashed just behind them.

Belarus risked one look behind her and screamed. The next wave towered in height several meters above their heads, and lightning struck it as it sped through its course towards the nations. Finland ran just ahead of the other three, strongest because of the nation he still lead, and Lovino fell as the wave nearly caught him.

"Help!" He screeched as the wave roared above him. Belarus and Finland ignored the cries and kept running, but Ludwig slowed down. He looked between the two groups and cursed, "Damn," before scooping up Lovino and running after them.

"You are slow for an Italian running away," Ludwig huffed as the wave fell and sent water all around them. Then he slipped and Lovino flew from his grasp and grabbed a log. Water covered their heads as Lovino held on as tightly as he could and Ludwig was swept away.

When the waters receded, Lovino called out, "Ludwig, where are you?"

No response. Only the screaming of the waved and shouting of the thunder.

"Ludwig, can you hear me?"

Another wave crashed over Lovino's head.

"Ludwig!"

He coughed as water swirled around him. Everything was black as night now. Lovino could barely see a few feet in front of him.

"LUDWIG!"

LIghtning struck the water, jerking Lovino back as he gripped the branch tighter. Whiteness filled his sight, and his eyes dried up. Still Ludwig did not call back. One last time, he had to try.

"Germany!"

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

They stayed far away from the sealine. Sadik had seen what it did to the land when storms approached, and he knew they would not live through it, so they took an alternate route, travelling farther north than anyone had travelled in the days where the cold pierced a man's skin and his spit would freeze if e were to open his mouth. Hungary looked for Lovino in their travels but she saw no sign of him. Whether or not he was alive, the Southern Italian was in a very different place, she knew.

The storms pushed them forward one day and pulled them back another, but the two kept on going. Each night, they found a cave or abandoned building and spent the night, refilling their energy to walk another day.

The water never reached them.

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

He left his cave in search of another living soul. So many had hurt his, and now he needed one to nurture and destroy. Russia trekked due west, straight through the storm and into the waters. Murder raged in his eyes. The water, the lightning, the darkness… It all consumed him.

 _m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m~*~m_

 _His makeshift boat had carried him across the water just before the storm arrived. He hid in the mountains as the rains lashed across the lands. He watched for rising waters, but they did not act as if they would consume him this time._

" _Bloody hell," he chuckled. "And I thought it would get me all the way up here. Bloody hell!" He fell back laughing. "Such a funny word."_

 _The water never made it to him either._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After a long week of storms, the sky finally cleared, and the earth was bathed in a dull orange light. Belarus and Finland stood at the top of a hill and watched as the waters receded back to the ocean.

"I wonder if Ludwig and Lovino made it," Belarus turned to Finland.

Finland shook his head. "I doubt it. The waters took them away, and we felt what they did to us. The effects will be stronger when they are submerged in it. No ex-nation would survive that."

"Are you sure they just didn't go a separate direction?"

"I am positive," FInland stared out at the ocean.

Belarus sighed, "Then should we leave?"

"Yes. We need to be careful when travelling through Sweden," FInland said. Then he hurriedly added, "The wildlife is very dangerous in that territory."

Belarus nodded, and without another word, they stepped into Swedish land.

Many of the trees were uprooted, and the mud beneath their feet pulled at their shoes. Puddles dotted the landscape. Finland made a comment about how the sun would soon dry the puddles up and how the heat would soon reach them. The air still felt charged from the lightning, and occasionally they saw a strike hit a tree or other object.

For the days they travelled through, Finland barely said a word. Every question Belarus asked him received a grunt or short answer, and every evening, Finland sat away from her as he watched the wilderness. Belarus, however, did not mind. She simply kept to herself and sharpened sticks into knives and arrows. Some nights she hunted hog and other creatures that still struggled to survive. She would cook it over a small fire, but most of the food went uneaten, as Finland refused to eat in this time. He would simply look at what Belarus cooked and shake his head.

"We are leaving a trail with this food," Belarus said one day. "Someone could follow us."

"Then bury it," Finland said after a long moment.

Belarus shrugged, "Then again, who would follow us through this?"

Finland did not reply.

Forests pressed around them with browned leaves and blackened branches, and the ground beneath them squelched. No matter how far inland they went, the stench of dying ocean water surrounded them. Belarus found two dead fish in a tree one afternoon, and the odor haunted the pair for miles.

What Finland and Belarus did not know was that they were actually being followed. The trail of dead hog led a figure right to them, one Belarus would not have wanted to see, one that would have scared her if she knew he was following. But he was smart. He would stay far behind. Belarus would not see him.

Belarus began to bury her leftovers, but the graves her shallow so animals could dig them up to survive off of. Finland opposed it, but he did not say much about the matter, so Belarus did what she wanted. FInland stayed quiet about it.

That evening, they slept on the edge of a cliff. Finland sat with his legs hanging over the edge as he watched the water and partially submerged trees below him. Belarus watched him, wanting to know what he was thinking, but the normally cheerful nation showed no emotion. When the moon shone directly above them, Finland stood and stretched. He picked up a pebble and threw it off the edge of the cliff, screaming as he did so. Belarus, who had been sleeping, woke with a start and ran over to him.

"What is going on? Is someone attacking?" She held a spear in one hand and a stake in the other. Finland glared at her.

"I only needed to let something out. You don't need to worry," Finland replied.

Belarus huffed, "We are in a very open place. You could have attracted animals or angry people who do not appreciate our presence. I suggest we leave now. Take one of my weapons." Belarus pulled out another spear from a satchel she had weaved from thinner tree branches. "I have plenty of these."

Finland begrudgingly took it, but he pulled out his gun with his other hand and nodded for Belarus to follow. They trekked south, watching constantly for tribesmen that could be hiding, but neither of them saw so much as a mouse.

Night fell, and the two paused to make a camp between a pair of trees. FInland promised they would not sleep for long, and by the time midnight approached, they would be on their way again. While the Finn set up the tent, Belarus peered at the darkening horizon, in search of Lovino or Ludwig. She found no sign of life and turned back to Finland. When the sky grew dark, they sat down in front of their makeshift tent.

"We each get an hour to sleep. Then we will leave," Finland instructed.

Belarus nodded. "And I will take first watch."

Finland nodded and clambered under the tent. Within minutes, Belarus heard him snoring. After days of walking, the nations were exhausted. Within the next day or two they would be out of Sweden and in Norway, but for the time being they still had to watch out as they trekked through the wilderness.

Belarus was about to nod off on her watch, when something glinted in her blurring vision. Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at the sky. A wisp of color streaked through the stars and danced for a minute before disappearing. Then a second and a third strand of light mimicked the same movements. A moment later, the sky lit up with a brilliant light. Greens and blues tangoed amongst the milky white bands of the galaxy, and purples flitted in and out of the dancefloor. Belarus leapt to her feet and ran to the tent.

"Finland, you have to see this!" She whispered urgently. When Finland groaned, she pulled at his arm. "Get up now."

Finland, sensing danger, stood up, but when he ran out of the tent, he stopped abruptly in his tracks. His face lit up when it met the color, and Belarus saw a smile creep across his lips as the Aurora Borealis sang to him in the warm silence. Slowly, he lifted a hand and raised it to the sky. His fingertips brushed the velvet blanket, and the sky went black. Suddenly, it burst into color once more, this time with lights of all hues. Pink danced with green, and orange with purple. Waves of northern lights spread to the four corners of the earth that night, and they hugged the pale moon as the stars giggled with sweet joy. For the rest of the night, the two stood like that, with Belarus watching Finland out of the corner of her eye, and Finland staring up at the sky in awe. It wasn't until dawn approached, that the show died down, and the two nations came to their senses. The new day brought new color, and Finland felt a new peace in him as he headed south towards Oslo.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Norway found Denmark that morning staring out the front window at the damage the storm left. He walked over to the Dane and observed the scene. Outside, beyond where the force field reached, debris filled the lawn. A thin smog had settled across the hill, obscuring the city from view. He had no idea how many buildings remained, or if the ocean had crept farther up to his home. The fate of the people down there was unknown. A howling wind still swept across the hilltop, crying out the pain the land felt. Norway felt a twinge in his heart, but swallowed and ignored it.

"I wonder if they lived," Denmark whispered finally. Norway nodded but said nothing, so Denmark continued, "They didn't have the space to protect everyone. The weak and sick had to find shelter on their own."

Once again, Norway kept watching outside.

"I came in here because I knew they would not take care of me. My own people, Norway," Denmark stretched his arms and yawned.

"They are my people now," Norway replied.

"Aw c'mon, man. You know they aren't," Denmark laughed. "They are Danish and they believe in me. That's why I'm still Denmark. That's why I got in."

"But they live on my land, making them my people," Norway muttered.

"That doesn't mean anything," Denmark said.

Norway sighed, "We should not get into this right now. Why don't you go make breakfast? I am going to go workout downstairs." Norway turned to walk away. As he walked towards the stairs Denmark watched his legs which showed since he was only wearing shorts. Up the length of one leg, a huge ugly scar snaked into the flesh. The muscle around it was deteriorated and the skin wrinkled.

"Nor… What is on your leg?" Denmark asked.

At the top of the staircase, Norway stopped. He hesitated then turned to face Denmark once more. "That is a scar," he said.

"I got that much," Denmark retorted, "but I have never seen it before. What did you do to yourself?"

Norway sucked in a huge breath and motioned to the couch. "This is a long story. You may want to sit down."

Confused, Denmark cocked his head to one side but obliged and sat on the couch next to Norway, who perched at the edge of the cushion.

"Do you remember when your capital fell during the war?" Norway started.

Denmark shook his head. "Vaguely, but it is really fuzzy. I only remember the pain. That's all."

"There was more to that," Norway explained, "but you got sick and forgot it all. When your capital fell you came to me and asked for refuge. I agreed to take in the people I could and help you. Not long after that Sweden's capital was bombed, and we watched it from the hilltops."

"Well yeah, duh, I remember that. Because you didn't keep your promise!" Denmark interrupted.

"Would you listen and let me finish, stupid Dane?"

When Denmark did not say anything else, Norway continued, "I wanted to avenge Sweden and take down Russia, despite being told not to by my government. You could not dissuade me, so you flew in the plane with me and guided the plane as I used my magic to stop Russia. We put up a barrier around Oslo, a temporary one, and the bomb did not hit the city. It hit close by, however, and we were knocked out of the sky. You parachuted to the ground, but I was stuck inside the plane because my magic took all my energy from me. When I woke up on the ground you had already called for help. You sat with me as help came, and you took care of me while I healed…"

"Then why don't I remember this?" Denmark asked.

"Because you were weak. The loss of your capital made you susceptible to the radioactive poisoning. You got sick, and the only thing that kept you alive was that little piece of nationhood you are holding onto, wherever that is."

Denmark started to make a remark, but Norway stopped him and said, "The moment I was able to stand again, I had to take care of you. I built the shield around the house that kept people and radioactivity out to keep you safe. I nursed you back to health, but when you were normal again, you had forgotten everything from that ordeal."

"You built the forcefield to keep me safe?" Denmark laughed, but the sound was forced. "That forcefield kept me out of this place and nearly killed me! That isn't keeping me safe!"

"You were the one who left the house even when I warned you against it."  
"Then why didn't you tell me what it would do?"

"Because I knew you would react in the same way whether I told you or not."

"Meaning you knew that either way I would leave."

"Yes."

Denmark rose to his feet. "You knew I would leave and you knew I would not be able to get back in in that state!"

"Yes, that is why I warned-"

"And you knew that my people out there were suffering! And that you had no more people, at least not enough around here to keep you a nation. And you knew you would not be able to leave either!"

"I only knew about my own people, Denmark," Norway claimed.

"How could you know about your people but not mine? You claimed just a minute ago that my people were yours because they live here. You are trying to steal my nationhood! You want me gone! You don't give a fucking damn what happens to me!" Denmark stormed toward the front door and slammed it open. It smacked against the inside wall and swung back. He ran out onto the porch screaming ancient Danish curses and fled down the hill and through the fog. Norway quickly lost sight of him and stood on the porch. He sighed as he looked where Denmark disappeared, but he did not step down onto the grass. He could not risk stepping out of the barrier. Sealand would be left inside alone.

Speaking of the micronation, Sealand stood in the hall with his mouth slightly open while he stared at Norway. "Why aren't you going after him?" Sealand asked.

"Because I will not be able to get back into the house," Norway replied.

"But you have your magic. You can get into the house whenever you want."  
"I no longer have magic. I used the last of it to set up the barrier. I cannot change it or take it down. It is what it is, and I will stay in here until this house can no longer support me."

"That's stupid. You should try and use your magic. Just because you have not used it in a while does not mean you cannot use it now."

"I no longer have enough people out there to support me as a nation, Sealand. "

"I no longer have any people to support me as a nation either, nor do I have my metal island. That is underwater. But I am still a nation. I got in here, so I think you can use some magic."

"It does not work like that, Peter," Norway replied.

"Then how does it work?"

"You would not understand."

"Why? Because I'm not a real nation? Because I'm too young? That's all so stupid. I survived this war, so I think I can understand some things."

"It isn't that," Norway said. "Some things you just have to feel to understand. And I have no words for this one. "

"You don't have words for anything, Uncle Lukas. I think I am going to go find Uncle Dan now." And with that, Sealand walked out of the house. Once more, Norway was left alone.

"Lukas…" He breathed under his breath before shutting the door and retiring to his room.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The weather grew warmer as Finland and Belarus travelled south. They slept under the stars and did not see anymore Northern Lights, but the courage they were given that night under the lights did not fade. The pair trekked over hills and through mountains for days until they reached a thin line of trees. Beyond that lay a long stretch of nothingness. No life grew from the muddy land, and a thin fog settled above the ground and hovered a few feet high. Finland pulled a cloth from his bag and motioned for Belarus to do the same. Together, the two of them tied the cloth over their mouths and stepped into the field. The only words they shared, Finland barely whispered at an audible level. "Bela, don't breathe if you don't have to. People die in here; I've seen it." And with that, they disappeared into the smog.

The figure followed the pair for miles. He ate from their hog and he stared at the Northern Lights just a couple miles away, hidden in the dying trees. And when he reached the smog, he did not hesitate to walk in without cover. The smog enveloped his body as well.

Lovino trekked through forests and along the water line until he reached as south as he could go before he had to cross the water southward back to mainland Europe. He pitched a tent made from dead leaves and branches, then stared across the water. "What if I made a boat?" he thought to himself. "Then I could travel back where I came from. The heat will kill me there, and I will not have to suffer through this anymore. Not after Germany has died and the other two left me."

He sighed and tossed a pebble into the water. The waves swallowed it and carried it away to the sunset. Lovino shook his head. "I could not do that." Slowly, he bent down to scoop up a mouthful of water. He hadn't had any since the storm, and his mouth was growing parched. However, the water was salty and bitter, and his mouth was left feeling worse than before.

As the sun set, Lovino sat down at the water's edge and let himself think about everything that had happened to him.

It was all so much.

His brother disappeared and was most likely dead.

Ludwig died.

Belarus and Finland had abandoned him.

Italy… Italy… No, he couldn't think about that.

He had no food or water and it was only a matter of days before he died, if a wild animal did not kill him first.

But death didn't matter.

Not when he was along like this, Lovino sighed and stood with a rock in his hand. He pitched it across the water and watched it sink with a plop into the water. As it sank, he screamed at the sky.

"Damn you! Damn you all! Why did you leave me, you bastards?" He balled up his fists and punched thin air.

However, his fists met something solid. And that something solid let out an "oof," when his fist met it. Lovino flinched and grabbed his fist, about to curse, but when he opened his eyes, all words left him.

"Y-You…" Lovino gasped and looked up at the tall man in front of him. "You're alive."

The figure nodded. "Ja."

"How?"

"I don't know. I blacked out when the water took me away, but a woke up on a shore, most of my skin raw," Ludwig replied.

Lovino could not see the other's face, other than the thin line of Ludwig's lips, but he could see them curled up in pain. Ludwig's breaths came in shallow gasps the more Lovino listened. Although he was alive, the German would not be for long.

"We need to get you somewhere safe. You need help," Lovino stared at Ludwig.

Ludwig nodded but said nothing.

Lovino looked around. The stars were coming out now. And judging by the slight chill, it was winter. Lovino looked up at the stars and observed them. A moment later he looked back at Ludwig.

"I can't say quite where we are, but I would guess we are in southern Sweden or Norway," he said.

Ludwig sighed and turned his head to the sky. "We are close to Oslo," he said after a moment.

"How do you know?"

"I can read the stars as well. Prussia taught me," Ludwig let out a small laugh. "Quite the teacher, he was, but he was smart. He knew everything there was to know about star charts."

"And you do too."

"Never as much as him. I wish I could say it could have saved him in this war, but I would be lying."

"Do you feel that he is gone?"

"I have for a while."

"I'm sorry."

Ludwig just shrugged. After a moment, he asked, "And you?"

"I what?"

"Do you still feel Italy? Or-"

"I used to, but I haven't. Not… Not since the storm."

"Only then?"  
"Si."

"We could have saved him."

"I like to think we couldn't have. So I can't blame myself."

Neither spoke a word, but when Ludwig began coughing, Lovino caught him and helped him to walk as Ludwig pointed where to go. Neither knew if Oslo would help them, but they could only hope.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Bela, we are here," Finland said when the fog dissipated. In front of the pair stood the remains of a once great city. A few buildings stood or leant against one another, but the only place without damage was a nice looking mansion at the top of a hill ahead of them.

"Is that it?" Belarus pointed.

Finland nodded. "The only question is if he is alive. Norway put some kind of barrier around his house to keep others out. All we have to do is test it and see if we can get in."

"Are you sure it will let us in?" a voice called out from behind the pair. The two whirled around and found Sadik and Hungary behind them.

"We headed north. Somehow we were able to make it past Russia's territory-" Hungary started, but Belarus interrupted her.

"It's my land now. But please continue."

Hungary glared at her but continued. "Like I was saying, we made it through. We passed through your land, Finland, and it was in that time the storm hit. We hid out during the storm in your land then found a boat and came across to Sweden that way. We've been walking for days and just found you. You two are the first people we have seen in weeks."

"You are lucky," FInland nodded.

"So," Sadik spoke up, "how will we get inside?"

"We have to be careful. Norway's magic may have a mind of its own. We must not play with it. Even I don't know what it will do to us if it wants to keep us out," Finland explained. Everyone whispered amongst themselves until Finland cleared his throat and added, "First, we need to find out what it wants to keep out. We should head there now and find out."

"How?" Belarus asked.

"I know of a few tricks," was all Finland said.

When they trekked through the city, Finland kept everyone close by his side. Nobody was out walking around, but it didn't mean the place was abandoned. Shadows fell around them, all still except one.

One shadow danced about ahead of them.

Belarus stopped the group and picked up an iron rod from the ground. "Show yourself!" She shouted and she shielded the group. Hungary stood next to her with another rod in hand.

The shadow stopped, then disappeared. The two nations looked at one another and pursued the shadow where it disappeared around a corner. Belarus picked up speed and moved ahead of Hungary. She rounded the corner with the rod lifted, then ran straight into something. She flew back into Hungary and the girls tumbled to the ground. Finland and Sadik caught up, and when Belarus picked herself up, she saw that their eyes were wide. Right in front of them Sealand was sprawled on the ground.

"Sealand?" Finland ran forward and picked the boy up. Sealand groaned, but when he saw Finland, he smiled.

"Mama… I didn't think I would see you again."

Finland smiled back, ignoring the name Sweden taught the micronation to say, and said, "Nor I you."

"I was looking for Denmark," Sealand said. "Have you seen him?"

"Denmark? He's alive too?" Finland asked.

Belarus spoke up, "We haven't seen him. But we saw a shadow move and tried to chase it. Could have been him."

"We'll find him soon. First we are going to Norway's house to see if we can get in," Hungary told Sealand.

"I just came from there. You have to be a nation to get in. No ex-nations allowed."

The nations awkwardly turned to Sadik, who frowned. "There's no way we can change that, is there?" He looked at the ground.

Sealand shook his head. "Not unless you really believe you are and it's true. People still have to believe there is a Turkey and you do too."

"We will still head over and see what we can do," Finland promised Sadik, and the group continued toward the house.

However, when they reached the edge of the hill, they found two more ex-nations standing there. Lovino and Ludwig looked up when the group approached them. Lovino was standing over Ludwig who was sitting and picking at his arms. Scabs covered his arms and face, and his hair had fallen out in several patches. What was left had been hastily combed back.

"You two are alive," Finland breathed.

Hungary glared at him. "What do you mean they are alive? Did you think they were dead?" She turned to Lovino. "Lovi, why did you run away from us?"

"I was looking for my fratello," Lovino said.

"And?"

"Nothing. But I found this bastard, and we escaped Russia."

"Russia? Don't say he followed you here!"

"No!"

"Da."

Everyone turned around to find Russia. The tall man had reddened and scarred skin that once was as damaged as Ludwig's but had healed a little. HIs nose was broken and twisted slightly, and his ratty scarf was tied tightly around his neck. Also like the German, much of his hair had fallen out. The whites of his eyes shone red. Belarus visibly took a step back. "Brother," she said. "You followed us."

"I did," the Russian smiled. "It wasn't too hard."

"What do you want?"

"I want you back. And I want all of them gone."

"I won't let you hurt them."

"I didn't think you cared about anyone but me."

"I did, but they treat me better than you ever did."

"Won't you become one with me, sister?"

"No."

"But you are my sister."

"And I do not want to become one with you, brother."

"But you must. You must want to," Russia's eyes widened as he stepped toward her. He brought his hand out from behind his back and produced a metal rod, a little longer than the one Belarus held.

"What are you doing, Russia?" Belarus stepped back.

"I will kill all your friends. One by one, until you become one with me."

"Never."

"I want my people back, sister. You _will_ give them back."

"I will never give them back. You have betrayed them. You made them lose trust in us all."

"They betrayed me."

Russia took a step forward and swung his pipe at Belarus. She backed away, but he still nicked her shoulder, and she fell to the ground. He swung his pipe up at Finland and Sealand. The boy covered the Fin's face, but as Russia swung down, another figure intervened.

Denmark.

Metal cracked against bone, and Denmark gritted his teeth as the impact sent him to one knee, but he held his ground. "Damn you, Russia. You hurt my family and me enough. You won't take more of us." As he said this, Russia swung down once more and smacked Denmark's face. He barely flinched.

"What will make you fall, I wonder?" Russia chuckled as Denmark rose to his feet. Blood trickled down from his cheek and one arm hung uselessly to the side.

"Nothing," Denmark spat, and Russia lifted the rod once more, but just as he aimed to hit Denmark again, Belarus rose and leapt onto his back. She pressed her own metal pipe to Russia's throat and pulled. The Russian made gagging sounds and barely grazed Denmark's shoulder.

"You will not hurt them. Like Denmark said, you have hurt them enough; they are done putting up with your pain," Belarus glared at him.

Russia shrunk down a little.

"That's right," She hissed. She stopped choking him and leapt down.

Russia, however, was not done. He turned back to Belarus and said, "But as I recall, I was not the only one hurting these people. Sister, weren't you right by my side throughout the whole war?" Russia chuckled.

"The war is over. I am no longer on your side. I am on theirs," Belarus pointed to the other nations.

"But don't you want to tell them what you did?" Russia smiled.

Belarus frowned. "Many things. But that was war, and I could only do as my government asked. Now, I have my own will, and I choose to help my friends."

"Friends tell each other their secrets. And you have a big one," Russia leaned into Belarus's face. She averted her gaze.

Finland was the first to pipe up. "What did she do? I'm sure we can forgive it."

"Sister, why don't you tell them?"

"It's not important."

"Is bombing their capitals really unimportant? I'm sure Ludwig here would still love to be a nation. Denmark too. And wouldn't Finland just love to have Sweden here with him? That can't happen because of you, sister."

"My government made me. That was not my choice. And they bombed us back. Ukraine is dead because of them. Does that make me hate them?" Belarus growled, but as she looked over, the kindness in Finland's eyes had left. Lovino was holding a more exhausted Ludwig up and glaring at her. Denmark's mouth hung open as he pointedly brought his gaze from her to his arm and back.

"You have hurt them enough, brother. You can stop now."

"No, I can't," Russia laughed as he turned back to the other nations. "I think it is time to return to Denmark, isn't it?"

The Dane wasn't paying attention. He was still staring at Belarus. "You bombed me?"

"Yes," Belarus muttered, her head down. Neither paid attention as Russia advanced upon Denmark. It only took one blow to cut him down. Denmark screamed as he fell. The cold metal cracked against his head and his vision darkened. No one stepped forward to stop Russia. He towered over Denmark and spat on him before raising his pipe and beating him repetitively across the back. Denmark curled up and cried. Russia beat his legs and his chest. Bones cracked. Just as he aimed for one final strike over the head, a cold wind blowed, and he stopped in his tracks.

"General Winter?" He whispered and dropped the pipe. Clouds billowed overhead, and flurries fluttered down.

General Winter, however, had not arrived. A cloaked figure glided down the hill from the mansion and stopped just before them. The figure took off his hood and a pair of violet eyes glared at Russia.

"You will _not_ kill Denmark," Norway said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The sky darkened, and no one could see except for the glow around Norway. He advanced upon Russia and strode forward until the two were inches apart.

"You will never lay a finger on anyone in my family again," Norway lifted his hand and the air grew colder. He pressed the hand to Russia's throat and said, "You aren't even a nation anymore, Ivan. You are broken and looking for someone to hurt. Why don't we hurt you for a change. You deserve it."

Norway's eyes were stone cold; they could have belonged to a dead man. Except everyone knew. They all knew there was enough hate inside Norway to destroy the Earth another hundred times. Norway brought his hand backwards, then lifted it straight in the air. Russia's body followed, and the large nation flew ten feet into the air.

But before he could do anything else, another person joined them.

"Stop!" The person shouted. "Stop it, all of you! Are you idiots?"

Everyone turned. Before them stood an ex-nation with white hair and bright red eyes. An ex-nation they all believed to be dead.

"Don't you see what you are doing? You are destroying the Earth with your war, and you are only going to destroy it more! We are all dying because of this! Like Belarus was trying to say, you are all so tied to your government's obligations that you don't see the person inside of you anymore! You wouldn't hate each other so much if you saw this. You are ruthlessly trying to kill each other, but for what? It's only causing more death where you don't want it. What have you come to? This isn't what being a _nation_ is about! You are supposed to lead, to provide betterment for your people. Yet you have killed them all! Why can't you see that? Everyone is dead because you have worked for your country in all the _wrong ways!_ And does that even matter now? No! We are mortal! We can die. We are not connected to anything but the very land we are standing on and the way you are going, that will be gone soon too. But if you want that to happen, then be my guest! Please keep fighting! All of you want nothing more than to die!" Prussia glared at everyone, and Norway slowly lowered Russia to the ground. The ex-nation continued. "I have learned a lesson during these past few years with America. I saw the destruction and the chaos that you caused, and it is sickening. You are supposed to be friends, a united world! But no, you have to go and hate each other for things that _humans_ have done! _Humans_ began destroying the world. _Humans_ led it into war. _Humans_ polluted it. But then you decided to lead it on! You took another step, crossed the line. Each and every one of you wanted to fix the world and show your power over your bosses, but you failed. None of you did it, and all you ended up doing was making things worse. You had the chance to bring peace and to stop the land from deteriorating. You could have amended broken bonds. Russia- Ivan- you were friends with America when you two first met. But you let your men drive hatred between you two! He's dead now because of you! Alfred _died_ because of all the problems your nation started, and you led them on! You let your people destroy the last bit of your friendship! And Finland, where were you when Sweden fell? Why didn't you help? You love him, _damn,_ you two were even on the same side of the war! But look at this! Look at what you did! You didn't care for him like the human side of you did. You let the human part of you die when he died. Denmark, I listened. I know you want to help your people. But hurting Norway is not the answer to that. Don't let them convince you to lead them to kill Norway. Because that is what they want. You are only hurting him for trying to help you. You only ended up out here by your own fault, and you are only destroying yourself by not forgiving him." Prussia finally turned to Ludwig. "Germany… Bruder, don't say anything. You did nothing to stop them when you could have. You didn't warn them what this can do. You know what a killer is, and what following one can do to a nation, to _other_ nations, but you never showed them that danger! You could have stopped it, but you were weak. And Italy-" Prussia paused once more. "Wait, where is he?"

Lovino stepped forward. "I am all that is left of Italy."

"But Veneziano! Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Prussia's eyes widened.

"He's dead," Ludwig said.

Prussia whipped around to face him again, "What did you do to him? Why did you let him die?"

"He left me to look for Germany and no one has seen him since. The lands he was wandering through poison people if you are exposed to sunlight. He was improperly dressed. We never found a body," Lovino explained.

"I know that," Prussia snapped. "I travelled through there, but Germany? He was looking for you? How did you let that happen? You let the nation who trusted you most die. He was almost my brother. I raised him when others couldn't. I helped him through the loss of Holy Rome! And you just let him go like that?" Tears filled GIlbert's eyes.

"Not everyone is flawless, Gilbert. Not everyone survives war."

"You think I don't know that."

"You do, and this is why you should understand that the war was inevitable. The losses were inevitable. Everything was inevitable."

Gilbert glared at his brother. "War is not inevitable. We could be peaceful. Sometimes people fight, but whole nations should not battle over stupid things. This war only made worse what it was trying to make better. That was not inevitable. That was failure. Stupidity. I know people die, but they shouldn't die when they don't have to. Italy could still be alive if it wasn't for you. Mein Gott, everyone could be alive and we wouldn't have to be talking about this."

"But we wouldn't be able to live normal lives. We had to experience this at one point, da?" Russia spoke up.

Gilbert watched him with a steady gaze. "No, we did not. This was the stuff of nightmares. We have experienced enough smaller pieces of this to know what this would bring. We did not have to put it all together. There was a reason you and America did not start fighting with arms in the 1960s. You knew millions if not billions would die. But you still started this war."

"Russia is right," Ludwig cut in. "This would have happened eventually. The humans would have done it even if we didn't."

"But nations led this on," Denmark rasped. He was sitting up now and leaning against Norway. "We used magic. We went beyond. We did things we knew not to do just to turn the war in our favor, or we did it to survive. I was stuck out here because Norway put a spell on his house to protect him from his own people because they were turning against him. He keeps anyone who is not a nation out, and because I lost my land and people, I was unable to get back in after leaving. It was because I discovered a small pocket of people that still called themselves Danes that I was able to get inside. He put shields up to stop Russia from bombing him. All he wanted was to live and to stay out of it. We have brought this upon ourselves."

"And we must put an end to it," Prussia declared. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then he turned to Norway. "These people need a place to stay. May we use your mansion?"

Norway nodded. "If I can lift the spell, then yes."

"But you used magic a minute ago! You can use it now!" Sealand piped up.

Norway nodded. "That came out when I could not control my anger, and I have little control of magic now, but I will see what I can do."

"Denmark has some spells!" Sealand pulled out a few sheets of paper. "I saved them after we got in."

Norway looked at the writing. "These are ancient Danish spells. Mostly gibberish."

"But they worked a little. And I have no magic," Denmark coughed. Norway looked worriedly at the Dane and read the papers more deeply.

"I will have to try them," he said, and walked up the hill to face the barrier. He placed a single hand on it and closed his eyes. He whispered something, then opened his eyes and said something else. He slid his hands across the invisible wall in a pattern, then muttered one more thing. Finally, he turned around to face everyone. "I made a door. You may enter here if you have ever been a nation of any size. I cannot take it all down because we would not last in a storm, but you should be able to get in now."

The nations and ex-nations looked at one another and rushed indoors. Finland helped Denmark inside and Norway rushed to his aid. In the end, Ludwig and GIlbert were the only two left outside.

"Bruder…" Ludwig watched as Gilbert turned around.

The older ex-nation smiled. "It is good to see you again."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know, actually. I should have died many times. But I didn't."

"What happened in America?"

"America took care of me until England came. Soon after that, America's capital fell and floods took his house away. He and England drowned, but I somehow made it out alive. I woke up in a graveyard and swore I was finally dead, Ludwig. It was crazy!"

"But you came here."

"I once sailed for many years. Wasn't too hard." But Prussia's smile said differently. "The heat was intense in southern Europe. Started to come north. Ran into Austria and he was practically a zombie. Would have been awesome if it were fake," he chuckled.

Ludwig frowned, but said nothing.

"Hey, bruder, it's okay! We are both okay," GIlbert smiled and clapped his brother's back. "We made it."

"Ja, we did," Ludwig let out a small smile, and GIlbert brightened. He made some more remarks about his "awesome journey," and the two ventured inside with the other nations.

Downstairs, everyone gathered and ate in Norway's living room. Cheers and the clinking of glasses as people toasted filled the air. Nations sang and danced, but Lovino stood in the corner and stared out the window.

A moment later, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He grumbled but did not turn around.

"Are you not going to have fun on this awesome night?" _Prussia. Of course._

Lovino turned around. "What fun is there to be had? We are safe for today, but who knows how long that will last? And my fratello is dead."

"Exactly. We are safe only for now. We should enjoy it more," Gilbert said. Then he lowered his voice. "I saw your brother."

Lovino stared at Gilbert. "How? He is dead."

"He wasn't always dead. When my awesomeness was injured in Austria, Veneziano saved me. I didn't realize it was him until he was leaving near the end of my recovery."

"Did… Did he say anything?" Lovino asked.

Gilbert hesitated.

"What did he say?"

Gilbert sighed. "Not much."

"I asked what he said. What did he say?"

"He told me to say… to say good-bye."

"To me?"

"Not… exactly…"

"To Germany?"

Gilbert looked down.

"He told you to say good-bye to that potato bastard, but not to his own flesh and blood?"

When Gilbert continued to say nothing, Lovino rose his voice, "Tell me, you bastard! Tell me that is not true! Tell me Veneziano said something about me!"

People grew quiet and started to stare.

"He could have said something. I don't remember much. He could have said your name too. Or he already told you good-bye," Gilbert took a step back.

"That's a lie," Lovino whispered and fled the room.

A few minutes later, Ludwig found Lovino on the back porch. "May I sit?" He asked, and Lovino shrugged. After a moment of silence, Ludwig said, "I'm sure Feliciano said something about you that Gilbert does not remember."

"I'm sure he did not."

"Feliciano was probably talking about you the entire time he healed Gilbert."

"Why are you calling him by his human name?"

"The same reason you are Lovino and not Romano." Lovino huffed, and Ludwig continued. "He talked about you a lot to me before and even during the war. He loved you. You were a dear brother to him."  
"You didn't feel that Gilbert was alive."

"What?"

"You said it. That you knew he was dead. That you did not feel him being alive anymore. Yet here he is."

"What about that?"

"Vene- Feliciano could still be out there. I could leave and find him."

"He is gone, Lovino."

"But what if he isn't?"

"If he was alive, he would have found his way here."

"I'm going to look for him." Lovino stood.

Ludwig shook his head. "It is too dangerous."

"I can handle myself now."

"You've come close to dying before."

"If I die I will pray I find my fratello again in heaven one day." Lovino took a few steps forward and headed away from the house. "Besides, no one cares about me here. I won't be missed."

"I care about you."

Lovino stopped.

"You are family here."

"You say that because of Feliciano."

"But I know you well too."

"...Bastard." Lovino turned around and faced Ludwig. Without looking at him he slipped past him and walked inside.

Upstairs, Norway, Finland, and Sealand sat with Denmark as he slept in bed. Norway dressed his wounds and set the bone in his arm. Finland looked worriedly down at the sleeping Dane.

"He's recovered from worse," Norway said, "but I hope he remembers this one."

"I never knew you three were alive," Finland breathed. "I thought it was just me."

"We've been struggling, but we survive," Norway replied as he felt Denmark's head. He had a slight fever, which worried Norway, but he tried to push it out of his mind as he set a damp cloth on the Dane's forehead.

"You should come back with me," Finland said. "I have a settlement with my people. They have been missing me while I escorted some nations here. You would love it there. It's much better than this place. Less… haunted."

Norway sighed. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I will stay here. Denmark could never make the journey. He is too hurt now, and I fear he will never regain full health again."

"We could find a way to transport him. Besides, he is strong," Finland suggested.

Norway shook his head.

"But you know it is possible."

"To carry two people?"

Finland started to say something, stopped, paused, then finally said, "What do you mean two people?"

"I am too weak as well. Walking up and down the stairs is already an effort, and after the magic I used, I feel more tired than ever. Even if Denmark can make the trip, I don't have the energy too. And I don't want to be left alone here."

"But Denmark is unhappy here."

"He will be unhappy anywhere that is not his home."

"We can make Finland his home. I can find more habitable land and lead his people there. Denmark will be a nation once more."

"And I will be left with nothing."

"Norway, don't be so selfish."

"Fin, you don't understand. Denmark and I are barely holding on. I believe those people are mine, and that is all that is keeping me alive. If I were to give them up, I would be giving up what little strength I do have, and that would kill me. I know he should have those people, but I can't give them to him because it would cost me my life. He, on the other hand is strong enough to live on."

"But you have land."

"Barely."

"And you can find people. If this is one of the most habitable place left on the planet, then you can find your people."

"I don't have the strength to."

"But you can find that strength by looking for those that give you strength."

"And they are right here."

"No, Norway, they are not."

"They are, and by sharing them with Denmark, I am keeping both of us alive. We are one nation now."

Finland shook his head, knowing there was no way to argue with Norway. The broken country had made up his mind, and he was perhaps more stubborn than even Denmark. "You're only going to hurt yourself, Norway."

Norway said nothing. His eyes had gone blank once more and he dabbed the cloth on Denmark's head once more. The sleeping Dane finally stirred and moaned.

"Den?" Norway whispered.

"Norge?" Denmark mumbled.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty terrible, not gonna lie," Denmark tried to laugh but flinched.

Norway sighed, and Denmark added, "I heard what you said to Fin."

"Den, there is no way we can make it to Finland."

"I don't want to go."

"What?" Norway was taken aback.

"I'll stay with you. And when I am strong enough, I will find your people for you. We both deserve to be a nation."

Norway watched Denmark for a moment and finally said, "Thank you."

Denmark gave him a weak smile before falling back asleep. Norway looked up at Finland. "He'll be fine." Finland nodded, and Norway added, "Sealand, would you like to go with Finland?"

"Can I?" Sealand's eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Of course you may," Norway replied and Sealand smiled up at Finland.

"We'll get to be together again! It'll be so much fun! Uncle Den has gotten so much more boring. He used to be so much fun, but now I don't get to do anything fun."

"I'd have to say that's a good thing," Finland chuckled as Sealand rambled about his time with Denmark and Norway. The three smiled at one another, and Denmark sighed in his sleep. Everything would be okay. They were together at last, a once broken family. Norway stood and left the room. Denmark mumbled, "Norge, don't go…" and Norway rolled his eyes. "I'm only getting dinner. I'm coming back," he said, but when Norway turned away, he was smiling.

~The End~


End file.
